Things Happen
by SairSeir
Summary: Things are starting to heat up for Kagome. She realizes her destiny and now she aims to do what must be done, she embarks on a journey and finds love in the most unexpected place. But she has a secret that not even she knows about. Can she survive?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

The air was filled with an eerie silence as the sakura tree's leaves and flowers blew gently in the wind, the moon was full and the sky was cloudless as the stars twinkled dimly for the moon's light was over powering them. The young dog demon looked up into the sky with an emotionless stare, his face may not have shown his true emotions but his eyes faintly did but only if you were watching carefully. He was thinking about his past before he lost everything but then again gained everything. He snorted in anger, he didn't want it but someone had to do it he guessed. He inwardly sighed as he felt the emptiness began to grow more in his being. He remembered the days that were passed so long ago and wished that they could be here again. He started to think of the time that his mother became deathly ill and then not too long after that died from that illness. He remembered at her death bed he was summoned to her and she spoke so softly and tiredly which made his heart ache with sorrow. He remembered what she had said to him before she had died right there before him…

'_Sesshoumaru, my dearest son… oh how I love you so. Please do not weep or feel sorrow for what my fate has brought to me, I have something to tell you my son and listen very closely.' she said in a tired whisper._

'_Yes mother, what is it?' his younger self had said._

'_There will be a time when your father takes another, please do not hate him for what he decides. You must watch closely for there will be another life you have to protect and teach, do not hate him for he will need you.' she had replied softly._

_He had looked at her in confusion but nodded his head in a promise, she smiled weakly._

'_Good… there is more. With this male there will be another. A female, she will need you too. There are secrets about her that no one will know not even she…' she coughed then continued, 'she is strong but yet so naïve. She is important for you to protect, when her darkest hour comes upon her only you can help her and she will need you to be there for her. She is a pure one that must survive for the sake of human and demon kind alike. She is the key for everything's and everyone's survival, protect her and cherish her. She will be important to you too. Do not let her die and do not shun her for when you think all is lost she will pull through. There is an evil that will spread over the land turning it to nothing but destruction and despair she is the key, remember this my dearest son… that only you can bring the light into her darkness… promise my son, promise me that you will do this and not fail?'_

_He nodded his head in agreement as his eyes became misted with tears that would not shed. 'Yes mother I promise… no swear that I will fulfill your dying wish!' he said in a agonized whisper._

'_Thank you my son… remember that I love you…' she said before she took her last breath as her soul slipped away to freedom._

From that moment he studied and conquered, but soon everything in his life went to hell. Which resulted in him forgetting the promise in which he made to his mother all those years ago. Until quite recently. He smirked at the irony, for his mother was widely know for her psychic premonitions. He knew now what his mother was telling him and once that was remembered he change all because of a little girl that he now is in charge of, because of her he had remembered and for that he thought it through every last detail of his life that everything has happened. He now knows what is important and now know what need to be done. But he wonders if he can actually do it because of how much he had changed since that day that she had died…

In a beautiful garden a demon woman looked into the fountain mirror with a smile, it worried her if he would ever remember that promise and now she knew everything would be ok. She missed him but she knew that it was for the best.

"Be strong my son for you will have a happy ever after. My dearest… Sesshoumaru." she said with a smile of joy.


	2. Chapter 1: The Promise

Chapter 1: The Promise

Kagome looked for an opening to attack the demon in front of her, but she couldn't find one yet. This demon had four Shikon shards which made this one very difficult to destroy. The demon was a panther demon and it seems that it had its sights set on getting the jewel shards that they had. Kagome was becoming a little desperate for Sango was knocked unconscious in some bushes to her left, Miroku was severely wounded next to her forcing him out of the fight and Shippo was hiding behind her, while Inuyasha was fighting the demon with his transformed tetsusaiga. She could tell he was getting a little tired from the battle, she watched the panther demon closely trying to find an opening so she can shoot her arrow so she can purify the foul thing and get the shards. Finally she found it but she would have to move a little bit to take the shot, she stepped carefully to her right slowly so that way she wouldn't be noticed by the demon or distracted Inuyasha. But it seemed that her efforts were in vain because Inuyasha looked at her with a frown, the panther demon took this opportunity to strike and attacked Inuyasha with full force which resulted in knocking Inuyasha to the ground unconscious. Kagome screamed.

"Inuyasha!"

The panther demon chuckled as he slowly walked toward her, each step that she took back he gained in four. "Now you puny filthy human give me your shards!" the demon growled.

Kagome shook her head. "No!"

The demon hissed in anger. "Have it your way wench! DIE!"

The panther demon rushed toward her, Kagome screeched and turned to run. She didn't get very far for she felt claws rip into her flesh forcing her to fall to the ground, she turned to sit on her butt and looked up at the demon with fear as he towered over her. She put up a purifying barrier around herself and the others but she didn't know how long it would last because of the wound on her side.

"Mama!" called out Shippo in horror.

Kagome looked at him and panicked. "Run Shippo! RUN!" she screamed out. Shippo shook his head in fear. "DO IT!"

Shippo jumped, she turned and ran into the forest as fast as his little legs could carry him. Kagome sighed in relief but jumped at the sound that was in front of her, the panther demon hissed in pain as he pounded on her barrier but he kept pounding regardless if it hurt him or not. Kagome worried her bottom lip, each time he pounded on her barrier she felt a pain shoot through her entire body, the more he pounded the weaker her barrier got. She didn't know what she should do.

'Kami help me!' she though in fear.

Shippo ran as fast as he could away from the danger, tears fell from his eyes from just thinking about how he left his adoptive mother and friends back there while the fought for their lives against that monster. He hated himself because he was too little and useless, he was angry because he couldn't keep his mother and friends safe and that he couldn't help them. He ran and ran until he stopped in a clearing that had a small stream running through it, he sat down at the edge of the stream and cried.

"Mama… I'm so sorry! I wish I could help you! I hate myself!" he cried in sorrow. "now I am alone and I just lost my other family…"

Sesshoumaru walked silently ahead of his little group, for a while now he had this sinking feeling that something is terribly wrong. He couldn't place what it was and it irritated him, he was thinking about everything that has transpired in his life. He growled in frustration as he walked, he was displeased in not knowing. He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost didn't notice the sent in the air. He sniffed unnoticeably at the sent, it smelled of salt, fox, terror and despair. He frowned and his curiosity was peeked. He stopped and his other companions stopped as well, they looked at him in curiosity and waited for him to speak.

"Jaken, watch Rin," he ordered.

Jaken squawked. "Y-yes milord!" but Sesshoumaru had already disappeared from their sight.

Sesshoumaru sped to the source of his curiosity and was stopped but the sight before him, he frowned. 'it's just the fox that travels with the half breed brother of mine,' he thought in annoyance. He was about to leave until he heard the little fox spoke.

"Mama… I'm so sorry!" the fox whispered.

Sesshoumaru's curiosity won over his pride and he decided to indulge, he stepped out of his spot that he was in and walked up to the small demon. "Fox why is it that you weep?" he asked in his bar-toned voice. He saw the child jump.

Shippo turned around slowly in fear, and looked at the one that spoke to him, his heart sped up as it was as he feared. Sesshoumaru. He stared a little longer then the demon lord like so Sesshoumaru growled at him making Shippo squeak.

"Answer my question child before I grow angry." Sesshoumaru glared.

"My mama and the others are in a battle for their lives and I am helpless to do anything to save them!" Shippo started to cry again. "and by now they are most likely dead!"

Sesshoumaru raised a elegant brow. "Come fox and keep up." was all Sesshoumaru said as he walked in the direction that the kit had pointed. Sesshoumaru wondered why he was helping but he supposed that it's honor for the dying wish his mother requested before she died. And he, Sesshoumaru, kept his promises. Shippo followed the tai-youkai as he sped to where the battle took place. Shippo felt new hope raise inside of him as he hoped that they weren't too late.

'Mama please be okay!' he thought pleadingly as he ran after Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru ran and he caught the sent of blood and death, he growled as his demon roared to life with blood lust. He stamped it down quickly and kept going, when he got there he didn't like what he saw, he looked at the small frame of the miko girl… no woman as she sat there with her barrier around her and the others which was getting weaker with each hit from the demon. What stopped him was the look in the miko's eyes which produced a shiver down his back, yet he couldn't quite understand why she even tried no matter how determined you are to protect those around you when you are weak and wounded. 'pathetic,' he thought. He saw her finally collapsed under the weight of the pressure and fell the rest of the way to the ground.

Kagome couldn't hold on anymore, with each hit that her barrier took she grew weaker. Yet she held on and didn't waver, the demon growled with fury and with lust to have the other shards of the jewel. He kept pounding her barrier without even flinching from the pain from the purifying barrier.

'Will this be my end as well as the others?' Kagome thought with sadness as she thought about Shippo and her friends, about all their hopes and dreams. 'No this isn't the end… yet I am so tired and in too much pain…' Kagome felt two demon auras one she recognized as her son Shippo and the other was one that she knew but couldn't identify immediately. Finally her body couldn't hold on anymore resulting in her collapsing into blissful unconsciousness.

Sesshoumaru walked out of his spot and into the field, the demon looked up at him stopping in mid attack upon the helpless woman who defied him. The panther demon snarled in disgust when he noticed the intruder was a dog demon.

"What do you want dog?! Who are you?!" the panther hissed with acid in his voice.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow as he blankly stared at the lowly demon. "I am Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands, and for what this Sesshoumaru is doing here is not your concern cat. Speak to this Sesshoumaru like that again you will have a painful death instead of a quick one." he said emotionlessly.

The panther demon paused momentarily, then he snarled. "Lord Sesshoumaru? Heh… you frighten me not, I have four Shikon shards at my disposal hence forth you can not harm or kill me."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the panther demon. "Do not underestimate this Sesshoumaru cat. If you think that you can defeat this Sesshoumaru then you are mistaken. You are weak and lowly to think that this Sesshoumaru can be bested by a cat that relies upon a enchanted piece of bead."

The panther demon hissed in anger. "You shall pay for that dog!"

The panther demon lunged towards the Western Lord in recklessness and anger, Sesshoumaru blocked his attack with a swift move of his sword. The panther demon leaped back away from Sesshoumaru when he countered the attack. They stood there in silence measuring each other, the panther demon looked at him with nervousness. He knew well enough about the dog demon lord and knew that he was cold heartless and ruthless. He can see it in the dogs eyes, nothing but emptiness. Sesshoumaru looked at him closely, he found what he was looking for just before the panther demon sprinted towards him with his claws extracted to do damage. Sesshoumaru watched him as he snorted in his head. 'Pathetic.' he positioned his sword for his attack. "DRAGON STRICK!" Sesshoumaru yelled emotionlessly. The attack busted from the sword and sped to the panther demon, when it hit the cat demon screamed in agony before he turned to dust. Sesshoumaru put his sword where it once again tucked to his side. He looked at the group in disgust until his eyes landed on the miko that belonged to his idiot half brother. She lay there unconscious yet she still looked strong. The little fox demon ran from his hiding place to the woman, he dropped to her side with tears in his eyes.

"Mama? Mama! Wake up mama!" Shippo yelled in panic.

Sesshoumaru looked at the scene with interest, he knew that the young demon fox has referred to his mother being in danger but he didn't know that he was referring to this human girl in being his mother. Then he remembered that the fox's real parents were killed by the Thunder Brothers, yet he was a bit surprised that the young human woman had adopted him as her own son. 'Interesting,' he thought silently. He then looked at his half brother in disgust, he mentally shook his head but he did promised his mother he'd take care of the half-breed. He really didn't have anything against his half brother other then the damned sword Tetsusaiga, but the really wasn't his fault if he thought about it because it really is his fathers fault. Sesshoumaru shook his head in frustration and growled in anger for the way his thoughts were turning to. 'Damn you father!' he thought.

He looked back to the young fox demon and his adoptive miko mother, he was crying and trying to awaken her with much force that his little body could muster without hurting her. Then he heard her moan in pain, he watched the tears leak from her eyes as she slowly opened them and looked around. She saw her friends, her gaze landed on him and smiled slightly before she looked at the crying Shippo. Her eyes became tender and loving as she slowly sat up wincing but pushed it aside, her tears still fell from her eyes for the pain of loss and despair.

"Hush now Shippo, let me concentrate," Kagome said tenderly to the small fox demon. Shippo hushed his crying and nodded.

Sesshoumaru watched the miko close her eyes as she began to softly glow, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Her miko powers began to leak out of her and started to spread out across the ground towards everyone that was there. When the power reached them they began to glow and all their wounds were healed, their breathing became regular and their heart beat stronger. Even the little fox demon became healed, but what Sesshoumaru didn't expect from her what that she even reached her powers towards him. He wanted to step back but he didn't, he wanted to see what she was going to do and he knew that if she attacked him with her powers he could easily kill her if he wanted so he stood there. Her powers surrounded him gently, he could feel her power grow stronger and gently brushed against him like a hand caress. He became relaxed and his demon inside him settled and became soothed which surprised him. Any small wound that he had gotten in the battle became healed and then he could feel tingling in his left arm that was reduced to a nub when Inuyasha had cut off his arm. He looked at it and his eyes widened for he could see that she was healing his arm as well. First the bone then muscles and tendons, then last the skin with his markings, claws and all his poisons as well. He clenched and unclenched his hand. Everything was right and working, he then looked at her, he noticed that she was looking at him with a small smile and happiness in her eyes. Then her smile disappeared when her eyes rolled back in the back of her head, her upper body that was up fell to the ground with a hard thud. Sesshoumaru ran to her but then he stopped when he heard Inuyasha waking up, the half breed coughed then he sat up with his hand on his head and he groaned. Sesshoumaru waited until he got his bearings, the others were coming to as well. He really didn't want to be here when they woke but he had to be sure that the powerful miko was going to be alright, he mentally sighed when he thought that. Then finally everyone got up, Inuyasha finally noticed him.

"Sesshoumaru! What do you want?!" growled Inuyasha as he grabbed his sword off the ground.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at him. "Why this Sesshoumaru is here is none of your business half breed," he said in that emotionless voice he always used.

"Why you asshole! I outta…" trailed Inuyasha for Shippo interrupted him.

"Shut up Inuyasha! I brought him here to save you all from that demon! If it wasn't for him all of you would be dead! And if weren't for Kagome you all wouldn't be healed and would still be laying there injured!" cried Shippo with tears. "Now after she healed all of you she collapsed! Leave Sesshoumaru alone and help Kagome!"

Everyone looked at Kagome who was still laying on the ground, she moaned and sat up. Sesshoumaru looked at her in wonder. 'She's awake after all the power that she used? Hmm… she's stronger then I thought,' he thought.

"KAGOME!" the monk and demon slayer cried out as they ran to her, Kagome closed her eyes as Sesshoumaru watched that she started to alter her sent and hide the blood on her side where he knew her wound was. His eyes narrowed. 'She's trying to hide her wounds from them, but why?' he thought. His thoughts were interrupted by a gentle voice.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru, if I wasn't for you we all would be dead. I am in your dept," said Kagome softly.

Sesshoumaru looked at her with curiosity in his eyes but kept his mask on. "You owe me nothing miko… there isn't anything a human has that I want."

"Please my lord Sesshoumaru accept that I could help you in battle if I am needed," Kagome said as she slowly got up and bowed at him.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, he thought about it. "Fine miko, if that's what you wish then so be it."

"Thank you my lord… but may I ask what this may entitle?" Kagome said as she looked him in the eyes with strength and determination.

Sesshoumaru looked back at her, he smiled in his mind as his demon purred. 'She's a smart one,' he thought. "You and your friends have safe passage through my lands and if I am needed to aid you I shall come. If this a suitable agreement?"

Kagome smiled brightly. "Yes my lord!" Sesshoumaru walked to her but Inuyasha stepped in front of him in a protective matter to Kagome. Sesshoumaru's brows furrowed in anger, but Kagome said something before he did. "Inuyasha, step aside he will not hurt me."

"Feh you are crazy! Don't trust him this could be a trick so he could get the Tetsusaiga!" yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome's anger stirred up. "Inuyasha!" she yelled. The half demon looked at her with a glare as if to say 'you wouldn't dare' but that made her more angry. "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT boy!" Inuyasha went face first into the ground. Sesshoumaru mentally laughed as did his demon.

Sesshoumaru proceeded to her and stopped a few feet from her, he reached into his haori and retrieved an object that no one could see and handed it to Kagome. She reached out and he put it in her hand, she closed her hand without looking at it. He let his hand fall to his side then jumped back into the forrest as he said to her, "If you need me you will know how to call me Lady Kagome," and he disappeared out of sight.

Inuyasha got up in an angered hurry. "Bitch! Why the hell did you do that for?! In front of my half brother no less!"

"Inuyasha! Shut up!" Kagome said in a stern voice. Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head. Kagome got her things and began to walk in the direction they were going when they ran into the demon with the jewel shards. Miroku retrieved the shards and followed her as well as Sango, Kirara and Shippo. Inuyasha scrambled to catch up with them, he knew that Kagome was angry and probably wont talk to him for a few hours unless he said he was sorry.

"Feh!" he said in anger. He finally caught up with the group and started to lead the way.

No one knew that Sesshoumaru and his group was following them down wind so that Inuyasha didn't detect them.


	3. Chapter 2: Discussions

Chapter 2: Discussions

The group had stopped a few miles away from where they were in combat with that cat demon. They all did their job to set up camp, Miroku and Shippo gathered fire wood, Sango set out the sleeping mats, Inuyasha went off to get dinner and Kagome took out the ramen for Inuyasha and water for the ramen. Everyone was content but Kagome was still in pain from the wound that she still has from that demon from earlier. But she never let it slipped once that she was injured even though she was bleeding heavily yet she used all her power to hide her blood sent and the blood itself. Now she was getting tired quickly, she decided after dinner that she would go to the hot springs that was near here. Everyone came back and they all settled for dinner and ate quietly, when they were done Kagome did as she said she would do even tough it was only to her self that she said it to mentally. She got up and gathered her things.

"I'm going to take a bath… I will be back in an hour or two," she said with a steady voice.

"Want me to come and join you?" asked Sango as she was about to get up.

"No… I need to be alone to think but maybe next time," replied Kagome as she took her things and left without waiting for Sango to reply to her. They all looked at her in question but she disappeared into the forest.

Kagome walked into the forest, she let out her breath that she was holding. She kept on the path to the hot springs, she was tired and in much pain but she kept going. They didn't know that she had grabbed her first aid kit as well as her bathing supplies. She finally mad it to the hot springs and stripped down to her bra and underwear, she slowly stepped into the water and slowly lowered herself into the water. When the water came in contact with her wound it stung and she hissed in pain, once the pain receded to a dull ache she started to clean the wound and then cleaned her body and hair. When she was clean she stepped out and stripped the rest of the way and changed her bra and underwear. Then she took out a shirt and a pair of loose fitting jeans, they were her favorite pair. She carefully put her jeans on but kept her shirt off until she took care of her wound. She took the alcohol wiped out and cleaned it again with a hissing sound of pain. It started to weep blood out again when it finally stopped while she was bathing. But she kept on cleaning it, then she took out the anti-bacterial cream so that way it could heal faster even though it will take a while to heal since she's human. She spread a thin layer over the wound, she then grabbed the gauze and the ace bandage. The gauze for the wound and the ace bandage for her ribs for they gotten cracked in the process of getting the wound. She taped the gauze over the wound and tried to wrap the ace bandage around her ribs but it was a bit harder then she thought. Then she felt the prickling sensation on her senses, she knew who it was and he was trying to hid himself from her. She smiled.

"My Lord Sesshoumaru… Will you please join me instead of observing me?" said Kagome in a whispery voice. She knew that he heard her.

Sesshoumaru stepped out of his hiding spot and stood next to her looking down, she looked up at him with a smile that even shown in her eyes. She still had the bandage in her hands but she didn't notice until he knelt down and took it from her and started to bind her ribs for her. It wasn't loose or too tight but tight enough to give her ribs support to heal. She blushed when she remembered that she was in her bra, but she kept her eyes on him, the moons light had broken through the clouds and now was shining on him. His hair began to shine and his skin looked smooth, she blushed even harder when her head became full of things like that he was beautiful and that she could fall in love with him if it were possible. He finished what he was doing and grabbed her shirt, he handed it to her. She took it and their hands touched for a split second before she jerked her hand back with the shirt in tow.

"Lady, why didn't you tell your friends that you were wounded?" Sesshoumaru asked as he ignored what had happened.

Kagome pulled her shirt over her head. "Because they tend to worry too much if they knew I was hurt or in pain. No matter what the pain is."

Sesshoumaru looked up into the sky, he thought about her answer. 'Her pain no matter what kind it was?' he thought. 'Interesting.' he then looked at her in curiosity. "So you hide your pain behind the pretense of being strong? You ignore the pain until you are alone…"

"You can say that Lord Sesshoumaru," She whispered.

This peaked Sesshoumaru's curiosity more especially when a thought struck him. "Why did you heal this Sesshoumaru's arm?"

Kagome drew her knees to her, as far as her wound could let her anyways, she giggled. "Because if it weren't for you all of us would have been dead and I wouldn't have gotten the jewel shards that demon had… and because I wanted to…"

Sesshoumaru thought about her answer but he didn't comment on the last part. "I know why you took up the dept on your self, but this Sesshoumaru wants to know why?"

"Because I didn't want the others to do it, they lost too much and has much to gain. While I have nothing to loose and nothing to gain, they are my friends and I love them. And Shippo is too young," she said as her smile disappeared.

"Indeed," he said. "Yet why do you sacrifice your happiness for others?"

"They are my family now and I love them with all my heart. I rather see them happy because seeing them happy makes me happy. I would do anything for them, even if that means to sacrifice my happiness and my life for them. They are all I have now and I aim to keep them safe and happy." Kagome answered with conviction in her voice even though it was in a whisper, though he heard her every word.

"Indeed."

A little time was spent in silence, it wasn't a uncomfortable silence but it was silence all the same. Kagome looked into the sky in a peaceful and relaxed manor, she knew that soon this rare moment will end but she didn't want it to end. The air grew a little cold making her shiver a little but she didn't mind, she wondered why Sesshoumaru was acting this way but she didn't question him about it for she knew that he wouldn't answer her. She smiled softly at the moon as it peaked out from behind the clouds, it's beams looked like Sesshoumaru's hair. She giggled.

"I wonder if after all this is through if I will ever go home ever again?" she wondered out loud.

Sesshoumaru looked at her and was struck with her beauty. "Why wouldn't you be able to go home Kagome?"

Kagome felt a warm feeling spread through her being when she heard him say her name. "Hmm… maybe that conversation is better for a later date Lord Sesshoumaru. I must go before my friends come looking for me, I don't want them to see you here with me because I don't want a problem to arise."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her. "Why would that be miko?"

Kagome giggled. "Because I care for everyone of the members of my group and I don't want them to be killed for something stupid… I also don't want you to go through an unnecessary encounter with Inuyasha. You gone through too much with him as it is I don't want to be the reason for any more between you two."

Sesshoumaru took that answer. "Indeed."

Sesshoumaru jumped up into the air and back away from her into the woods, Kagome looked the way he went and smiled a small but gentle smile. 'He is so easy to talk to and he's a great listener too. Who would have thought this is a side of Sesshoumaru that no one knows about unless he lets them,' she thought. She started back to the camp with thoughts of Sesshoumaru in her mind. She gripped her fist harder until she felt something nestled in her tight fisted hand, she stopped and opened it and there lay the small gift that Sesshoumaru had gave her. It was a ring that was made of real silver with a crescent moon sapphire, her eyes shown with joy and amazement. She had never seen anything so beautiful and elegant, she gently slipped it upon her ring figure on her left hand for she had a feeling that it was meant to be there. She looked at it a little bit longer and then she let her hand fall to her side, she looked the way the dog demon lord had gone and smiled brightly. She then turned back and headed to the camp to get the much needed rest, she took her socks and shoes in one hand and picked up her small bag in the other and left the hot spring in happy stupor.

It has been a full week when the incident with Sesshoumaru happened, but Kagome kept it to herself and tried to keep her mind from it. For a while now she has been wondering if she should go home but she also wondered that maybe she should go off and get training for her miko powers. She really didn't want to leave her friends behind but she knew that if she chose to go and get the training she would be gone for a few years. Hence forth the going home situation. For the past year she has been learning things here and there but she wanted to be in complete control of her powers if possible. She has been pondering this ever since that day with that panther demon and the meeting with Sesshoumaru, yet she couldn't really make up her mind in what to do. Not only that her adoptive son Shippo would have to be left behind, she sighed in annoyance, she should go home and talk it over with her mother. She nodded her head and prepared for the fight that was going to come when she tell Inuyasha. She looked at all the members in the pack and wondered what they would think if they knew what she was thinking, she smiled slightly and knew what they would say. 'Hmm, I really need to go home and talk this over with my family,' she thought quietly.

"Inuyasha," said Kagome as gently as she could. Inuyasha's fluffy puppy ear flicked giving her the indication that he heard her, she growled when he didn't answer her. "INUYASHA!" she screamed this time.

"What do you want wench!" he yelled back. His ears flat against his head.

"I'm going home!" she said seething.

"Oh no you don't bitch, you're staying here this time! We have shards to hunt!" Inuyasha growled with agitation.

That made Kagome extremely angry like always but she kept her anger in check. "I don't care what you say, I'm going home whether you like it or not! I will only be gone for two days."

Inuyasha growled. "NO!"

That did it. "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT BOY!" she snapped then she turned towards Sango and smiled. "Sango could I barrow Kilala?"

Sango smiled and nodded her head. "Sure Kagome. Take care and be careful."

"Will do Sango," Kagome said as she turned to Kilala who transformed into her larger form. She jumped on and they were off towards the well that was the portal between her time and this time. Kagome sighed. "That was annoying." Unbeknownst to her and the fire cat they were being followed.

He followed her from a distance and down wind from her so that the fire cat didn't catch his sent. He watched her fly and land finally at a old looking well, where he remembered it being call 'the bone eaters well.' He wondered why she was here. He watched her from the tree he had landed in, the fire cat landed a few yards away and the girl jumped off the cats back and the girl Kagome patted her on the head. The fire cat left after the girl said something to her which made him frown.

'Why would the fire cat demon left the human here alone?' he thought.

He saw the girl Kagome jump down the well and this peaked his curiosity, after about a few minutes of waiting for the girl to come back up he was getting agitated. He finally went to the well and looked down into it and was surprised to find it empty.

"Hmm… Interesting," was all he said before he left to go back to the castle and report what he had discovered.

Kagome walked into her home and took a deep breath, she wondered what was going to happen when she talked to her family about what she has been thinking for week now.

"Mom? Grandpa, Sota? I'm home!" she called out as she took her shoes off and entered the living room.

Her mothers head poked out of the kitchen and smiled at her. "In here sweetie," Mrs. Higurashi went back into the kitchen to finish what she was doing.

Kagome went into the kitchen and was immediately assaulted by her younger brother Sota, who was giving her a bone crushing hug. She ruffled his hair. "Hey squirt."

"I'm not a squirt. Where's Inuyasha?" he asked her.

"Where do you think he is? The jerk is in the feudal era," she answered in a acidy tone.

"Oh, so in other words he made you mad and he's pouting somewhere?" Sota asked in a knowing tone. Kagome giggled.

"You could say that," was all she said to him before she sat down beside her grandfather. "Hello grandpa, how are you?"

"As good as I will ever be," he answered.

Kagome nodded. "Uh… mom could I talk to you? You too grandpa."

Mrs. Higurashi looked at her daughter for a moment and noticed how important it was to her and so she smiled and nodded her head. "Sure Kagome."

"What it is about Kagome?" her grandfather asked in a curious tone.

"Well… it's about me and the feudal era," was all she said.

Her mother and grandfather looked at one another and then back at Kagome. They was wondering what was making her so nervous and up tight, then Mrs. Higurashi looked at Sota. "Sota go play, we need to talk."

Sota looked at them in wonder but knew that if he didn't leave they would never say anything and then his mother would be upset with him also disappointed, he didn't want either of them. So he got up and left the kitchen to go to his room to play a video game to pass the time away. When Sota left Mrs. Higurashi looked at her daughter and waited for her to speak while on the other hand thinking what could be the problem. Now her father couldn't shut up.

"Kagome! You're not pregnant are you?" her grandfather asked in a serious tone.

Kagome's eyes widened. "No! I wouldn't do that without marrying first, I have more respect for myself then that!"

Grandpa nodded his head in agreement. "Then what is it Kagome?"

"Well… I was planning on going into training for my miko skills. But…" Kagome trailed.

"Oh well that sounds good. I support you on that," her grandfather said.

Mrs. Higurashi's brows furrowed a bit. "But what Kagome?"

Kagome sighed. "Well in order to do that I wont be able to visit until after I completed my training and you both know how long that will take."

There was silence in the room and nobody would say anything, Kagome couldn't take it anymore and looked at her family in the face with determination, they looked at her.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Do what you think is right Kagome, I wont stop you and you know that I will support you in it. If you think that this is what you need to do then do it, you need to fallow your heart."

Kagome smiled sadly and nodded her head, then she looked at her grandfather and waited, but she didn't have to wait long.

"I agree with your mother Kagome, if this what you want to do then do it. You have my support as I stated earlier," her grandfather said.

Kagome kept her sad smile and knew that this is what she had to do, but she really didn't want to leave her family behind. "But what about you? I really don't want to leave you all behind…"

Both her grandfather and mother smiled gently at her when her mother spoke up. "Dear, you wont be leaving us behind. We will still be here when you're done, but if you find your self stuck there always know that we love you and will always be with you no matter where you are."

Kagome smiled brightened at that but something nagged at her, she just pushed it out of her mind. "Thank you mom… grandpa. Sigh not only that I have to learn how to use a sword. It's a dangerous world in that time and I prefer to know how to fight while I train my miko powers. But where in the heck will I get a sword?"

Both her mother and grandfather looked at each other, grandpa nodded to Mrs. Higurashi. "Come Kagome, grandpa and I have something to give you."

Kagome followed her mother and grandfather when they got up, they headed up to the attic. Once there they knelt down near a chest, this confused Kagome greatly and it also peaked her curiosity. Mrs. Higurashi opened the chest and took out what looked like a package. Kagome watched her mother carefully placed the package on the floor in front of them and slowly opened it, what was inside was surprised Kagome. There lay a beautiful old fashioned miko garb of a high ranked miko back in old times, along with it were twined swords that were unearthly as if they were from another world. Kagome looked at her mother with questioning eyes but didn't say anything in fear that this might be some kind of joke.

"These have been past down our family for generations, these were the holy clothing of our ancestor Midoriko. And these were her twin swords that she had used but she favored the single two edges sword, these were hers at on point and are highly regarded. It was said that she received from the dog demon lord to represent his house as his friend and the miko of his lands," explained her mother. "But once again she only wore them when needed even though they were made to be fought in. there is armor to go with it too. As you will notice when you examine them they have the crest of the house of InuTaisho."

Kagome stared with wide eyes, she really couldn't believe what she was hearing but then again she didn't know why it surprised her much considering she had friend that were demons. But she wondered why they were just telling her this now.

"Why didn't you ever mention this before?" she asked finally.

"Would you actually believe any of this Kagome? Heck ninety-nine percent of the stuff I told you wasn't just stories I made up you know, you should have listened to me more often," her grandfather said to her in a soft tone.

Kagome felt bad that she disregarded her grandfathers stories and what she just thought they were stories, she sighed in shame. But she looked at the articles with curiosity when something dawned on her.

"If they were from that so long ago then why do they look like they are brand new? I mean they should look more like rags or at least dust by now right?" Kagome asked as she was voicing her thoughts.

Her mother giggled. "Because they where made from very rare cloth that only demons could make and acquire. Therefore they are what you may call immortal, like the fire rat clothing that Inuyasha wears. But the thing is with these they will not be worn until you complete your training and mastered the twin blades for you are not ready to adorn these just yet." Mrs. Higurashi took out the armor as well. "These were made from the bones of a demon that are long been wiped out by the demon lord and too very rare in the feudal era. And they are impenetrable, the swords are made from the fangs of a demon. Though I don't know what type of demon but I'm sure a very powerful one indeed even though the demonic aura lays dormant in this world."

Kagome looked at her mother in wonder, but she never knew that her mother knew so much of the demons or the feudal era. She shook her head in complete confusion.

"How? I just don't get it…" Kagome said in a soft confused whisper.

Both her mother and grandfather smiled. "Kagome we come from the long line of priestesses and priests. And the true has followed our blood line for centuries," her grandfather said in a cheery voice. "Besides these are yours now and it would honor us if you would accept these and do what was written in your destiny."

Kagome looked at them and still she wondered but she made up her mind before her grandfather told her that, she knew what she was doing was the right thing to do but till something nagged at her for a while now and she wondered if they could answer her question.

"Before anything else I have a very important question to ask and I want the honest truth," she said in a calm voice.

They looked at her with a thoughtful look, but her mother was the one who spoke up. "What is it Kagome?"

Kagome took a deep breath. "If there were demons in the past then why are there any demon here in the future?"


	4. Chapter 3: Old Ending and New Beginnings

**Chapter 3: Endings of Old and Beginnings of New**

**Miroku looked at Inuyasha with a sigh, but he didn't comment on anything that wasn't have been already said before. Heck he was beginning to get agitated and that don't happen very often, usually he was a calm person but really this half demon can really know how to push buttons. He wondered how Kagome stand him at all but he knew love made you do weird things even if it is just an infatuation. He shook his head as he looked at the Half demon with a twitching eye.**

"**Inuyasha, Lady Kagome will come back in two days so leave her be and let her be with her family. What is the harm in her wanting to spend time with her family?" he said as calmly as he could.**

"**Feh, the bitch knew that the jewel shards are more important right now! Hell Naraku basically has most of the jewel, if we collect the rest of the jewel then we can finally face him and destroy him for good," Inuyasha grumped as he was itching to go after Kagome.**

"**Well Inuyasha I think you should leave her alone foe the time being, from what I can see Naraku doesn't even know where the last jewel shards are and so therefore he needs us to find them," Miroku said sagely.**

**Sango, who sat near him, was about to say something until her eye began to twitch too in irritation. Her hand struck out. "Pervert!"**

**Miroku now sported a dark red hand print on his cheek, but he smirked until a large object hit him in the head rendering him unconscious, Sango turned to look at Inuyasha.**

"**Miroku is right and you should just leave her alone. She will be back when she is ready to come back, if she said she will be back in two days then she will be. So no you cant go after her," Sango replied satisfied with the result of the abuse that she ascended upon Miroku and she made sure to give a eye and lethal eye to Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha growled. "Fine! But if she isn't back in two days I'm going after her regardless in what you say!" with that he ran to a tree and jumped up on a branch.**

**Kagome was in her room packing some of her things, she thought over all that was said yesterday and wondered how in the hell she would fix what would happen. She shook her head and wondered if it would be even possible to prevent it from happening, but she knew these thoughts would get her nowhere. At least not without more knowledge first, she looked at all the items that she would be taking and he gaze landed on the wrapped package that her grandfather and mother gave her yesterday. She took them and put in her pack first, then went the thick blanket that she loved and she looked at all the books that she was going to bring too. Some of the books were just plan reading material and the rest where school books and college books too. After the books she packed a few of her favorite clothing along with it which were a few of her favorite pairs of jeans and some blouses, she made sure to pack lots of underwear and socks and boy did she mean a lot. On top of that she placed a pillow along with a photo of her family, she sighed and looked sadly at it and knew that this will be a lonely few years this will be. She also packed her small cd player/stereo, her cds, headphones and a shit load of batteries. When had those in there she packed her tooth brush and about a eleven tubes of tooth paste and she also packed thirty bottles of shampoo and thirty bottles of conditioner which finished her packing. She closed her bag and threaded her arm through one strap and stood up, it was heavy but not like it usually was when she came home for supplies. She headed down stairs and placed the pack on the floor near the front door, she then headed into the kitchen where her family were seated. She looked around with a sad expression but she smiled anyways.**

"**Ok, I'm all packed," Kagome said softly.**

**Her family looked at her when she spoke and smiled sadly, they missed her already and she was still there. Mrs. Higurashi stood up and carried a few bags with her, she handed them to Kagome who looked at her with questioning eyes.**

"**It's food. Just put in your pack, it's for your journey. I'm afraid this is all that there is that I can give you, do you know where you will be going to get training?" her mother said.**

**Kagome smiled then shook her head no. "No mama, I haven't the slightest clue. But I'm sure that grandpa and you might know where I can go, at least I hope that you two do."**

"**Well there is one place that you can go that trains the way that you want to be trained. In that time it was a hidden village and very sacred, you will have to try very hard to find it but you will. It's in the south west, the village is called Shuuraku no Seiitsu Musha," replied her grandfather.**

**Kagome nodded and wondered why it was called purity warrior, as if her mother read her mind she explained. "It is where Midoriko once learned to be miko."**

"**Oh. I see, well I hate to cut this short but I need to get going. I love you guys so much and I will think about you every day. So please don't worry about me ok," Kagome said in a light tone.**

"**We will try," was all her mother had said. They all hugged and Sota held her the longest. "Don't worry squirt I will never forget about you and always remember that I will love you. Now you be good and do what you are told."**

"**Ok sis. Just be careful ok," Sota said knowing it will be a long time before he saw his sister again. But he knew that he will see her again in the near future.**

**With that Kagome put the bags of food into her bag and then swung the pack over her shoulder. She left the house and walked to the well house, she was about to look back but stopped. She knew if she looked back now she would not go so she just kept going, she walked in the well house and jumped into the well. The blue light engulfed her and she disappeared from her time for the last time, at least until she did what she needed to do.**

**Inuyasha sat on top of Kaeda's hut, he was sulking and was going crazy. 'Geez was everyone against him?' Inuyasha thought in a huff. He sat there until a sent that he recognized very well over the years crossed his sensitive nose. He stiffened and then sprang into action, he jumped down and raced off into the woods to find the one that he smelled.**

"**Kikyo…" he whispered as he ran, not paying any regard for the ones behind him calling his name out.**

**Miroku and Sango were walking out when they saw Inuyasha sped off into the forest. They called to him wanting to know why he was in such a hurry, but they couldn't get through to him. He just kept going. They sighed in defeat.**

"**I wonder where he is off to…" trailed Sango.**

"**I'm not sure but I can only guess. It's either one of two guesses. It is either Kagome or it is Kikyo," replied Miroku in his sage like voice and his hand inched closer to Sango's backside. When it made contact he got a slap in the face with a yelled pervert. "Ah Sango my dear, it is this cursed hand I swear."**

"**Can it you pervert or you will be tongueless," growled Sango as she stalked back inside Kaede's hut.**

**Miroku followed with an innocent look on his face but he kept his mouth shut, before he entered he looked back in the direction where Inuyasha had gone. He had a weird feeling that something was going to happen and it felt like it wouldn't be good yet good at the same time. 'God what is going to happen?' he thought worriedly, then he walked inside.**

**Kagome Climbed out of the well, when she got to the top she swung her bag over the wells lip which plopped down in the grass next to the well. She climbed the rest of the way out, she sat on the edge of the well to catch her breath. She looked around to see if Inuyasha had smelled her and had come to retrieve her, but she didn't see anyone which surprised her. Usually when she came back Inuyasha was either waiting for her or had smelled her and was there if she was early. Kagome sighed but shrugged it off, she got up and shouldered her pack, she started towards Kaede's village. She was deep in thought when she heard faint voices which brought her out of her thoughts, her brows furrowed as she strained to hear what was being said. She decided to see who they were and started to follow the sound of the voices, as she got closer she started to recognize the voices. One belonged to Kikyo and the other belonged to…**

"**Inuyasha?" she said in a quiet whisper.**

**She quietly came to the tree line of a clearing, she hid in the bushes next to a big tree. There she saw Inuyasha with Kikyo, her heart clenched at the sight. They were embracing each other passionately, she heard them talking but only just and they were talking about her and amongst other things.**

"**Kikyo… why must you run from me all the time?" she heard Inuyasha ask the walking corpse.**

**Kikyo looked beyond Inuyasha's shoulder right at her, she saw Kikyo smile cruelly, Kagome gasped quietly and jerked out of sight. But what made her look back at them was what Kikyo said next.**

"**Inuyasha, I don't run from you," Kikyo replied. "I go when I'm not wanted."**

"**Not wanted? But I want you!" Inuyasha said with force.**

**Kikyo sighed. "That's not what I meant. I'm talking about your friends."**

**Inuyasha growled. "I don't give a damn what they say or think! I just want you with me."**

**Kagome's heart broke into many pieces. 'Oh Inuyasha, how could you?' she thought sadly.**

"**Oh really? What about my reincarnation? Kagome, what of her? What is she to you?" Kikyo asked as she glanced at Kagome briefly.**

"**She means nothing to me! She is just a shard detector, nothing more. I love you Kikyo… only you! She is nothing, only a tool to get what I want!" Inuyasha said desperately.**

**Kagome's heart broke even more, she knew that her heart could never be fixed and be back to normal again. Tears fell down her face as if the dam broke and unfixable, she stood up and ran towards the village. She heard enough and all that her heart could bare to hear.**

**Inuyasha looked towards the sound of moving bushes, he shrugged and looked back at Kikyo. He felt bad about what he said about his friends and Kagome, he didn't really mean it but he was trying to get Kikyo to join him.**

"**Kikyo, come with me. Join my pack," Inuyasha said gently.**

**Kikyo smiled with no emotion in it. "Inuyasha, I have a feeling that you'll regret those words. I can not join you and I will not join you. You'll find out soon enough that you'll loose more then you'll ever know."**

**With that Kikyo's soul collectors appeared and gently wrapped around her, they took her up into the air and away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha began to panic.**

"**No, Kikyo! I don't regret what I said, please don't go!" Inuyasha yelled with panic.**

"**Forget about me Inuyasha, if you don't want to loose anything precious to you!" Kikyo said before she was out of sight.**

**Inuyasha stood there with heartache and depression, he didn't know how to prove to her that he wanted more then to be with her. Maybe he should let her take him to hell with her, he shook his head. 'No I have a job to do. Then maybe I will do just that," he thought with determination. He started towards the village when a scent caught his attention which made him pause.**

"**Kagome?" he said with his heart constricted. 'No! she saw me with Kikyo and most likely heard us too!' he thought as he hurried to the village.**

**Kagome walked calmly into Kaede's hut, everyone looked at her and she forced a cheery smile on her face.**

"**Hey guys!" She said with false happiness.**

"**Mama!" exclaimed Shippo as he attached himself to her neck.**

**Kagome laughed happily as she hugged her adoptive son, she looked at the others as they greeted her warmly.**

"**Kagome, you're back," Sango said as she hugged Kagome in a warm loving tight embrace.**

**Welcome back Lady Kagome," said Miroku. He stayed where he was because he preferred to keep his hands attached and his head lump free.**

"**Kagome, I see ye is doing fine," Kaede said from her seat next to the fire.**

**Everyone sat down next to the fire, Kagome placed her bag near the exit while she held Shippo. She joined the others, sitting by Sango and away from Miroku who she didn't trust because of his cured hand. They sat there and talked but she kept her discoveries to herself, she decided to leave while everyone was asleep but she'll worry about that when the time came. Right now she'll visit with her while there is still time, she'll miss them especially her son Shippo. She loved them so much but they cant go where she's going, she wished they could but she knew that she has to do it alone. But she wondered if it were possible to take Shippo, but she really didn't want to risk it and she didn't want to put him in any danger if she could help it. She sighed as shw was lost in her thoughts, that's until…**

"**Mama? Mama? Are you ok?" Shippo asked worriedly.**

**Kagome looked at Shippo then at her friends who were worried about her too by the looks on their faces. She smiled at them before she answered. "I'm fine. I was just thinking that's all, now what were we talking about again?"**

**Sango was about to answer her but she was interrupted when Inuyasha rushed through the door. Kagome stilled slightly but she plastered a smile on her face before she looked at him.**

"**Kagome…" Inuyasha said gently.**

"**Hey Inuyasha! Where have you been?" Kagome said happily. "I was about to go look for you if you didn't come before long." Kagome pretended to act ignorant.**

**Inuyasha relaxed visibly. 'She didn't see or hear anything, thank god,' he thought in relief. Then he grinned with cockiness. "That's none of your business wench, now where's my food?!" he replied with a smirk.**

**The smile on Kagome's face disappeared and became an angry look, her body began to tremble with barely withheld rage. Shippo scrambled away from her and into Sango's lap, Inuyasha flattened his ears against his head.**

"**Inuyasha… you jerk… SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT BOY!" Kagome said as her voice went up in volume.**

**Inuyasha fell face first into his very best friend the ground and was eating his favorite dish called dirt. He fought against the magic of the subduing necklace, he was spitting out dirt as his words became too colorful for a child to hear. He growled and thumped back to the ground ungracefully while the others shook there heads. When will he ever learn? Kagome was trying to get a hold on her raging temper as she tried to calm her heavy breathing. She couldn't believe that he was being pigheaded and egotistic, she wanted to command a few more sits to the already subdued half demon but she knew that would be mean and way too far the what he deserved. She took a deep breath and stuck her nose up in the air with a loud human growl.**

"**You fucking bitch! What was that for?!" shouted Inuyasha as the magic finally wore off, she jumped to his feet and glared at her.**

"**You know good and well what that was for you pigheaded jerk!" she snapped back as she too stood up and crossed her arms. "Geez Inuyasha, can you get anymore clueless?"**

"**What's that suppose to mean?!" growled Inuyasha.**

**Kagome glared at Inuyasha, then the memories of what had happened earlier came back to her full force. Her heart broke once again as she began to relax, she started to tremble slightly as she sat back down and looked at the fire with a sorrowful gaze.**

"**Nothing Inuyasha, absolutely nothing," she whispered.**

**Inuyasha looked at her in confusion, he scratched his head wondering what the hell just happened but he thought that he really didn't want to find out even though he had a feeling that something bad was going to happen that will change his life forever.**

**Kagome was wide awake as she laid there in her sleeping bag with Shippo in her arm, she felt the last person fall to sleep. She waited a little longer before she got up quietly and placed Shippo in the small child blanket that she gave to him a while ago, she smiled down upon his sleeping form and kissed his forehead. She really didn't want to leave him but she really had no choice, she rolled up her sleeping bag and put it in her bag, she then stood up and slung the bag over her shoulder and walked out of the sleeping hut. Her heart broke in leaving them like this but it was better this was, she knew that they will think she went back to her own time but in truth there is a barrier on it preventing anyone to go through to her time or come from her time in the curtsey of her mother who did have miko powers even though they weren't as strong as hers. She knew that she could break the seal but she couldn't do that even if she wanted to because she had to finish her training first. She looked back at the hut when she made it to the tree line then she masked her sent and aura so that way Inuyasha couldn't follow her. She really didn't want it to be this way but there wasn't another choice, she sighed with misery as she turned in towards the southwest. Shuuraku no Seiitsu Musha: The Warrior Village of Purity. She just hopes that god was on her side to get her through to finding the village if not she was screwed, that's for sure. She walked for about an hour with her sent and aura still masked and she will continue to do so for the next week or so, maybe until she got to where she was going. She sighed as she looked up at the moon and wondered if this was the right path that she chosen, she shrugged.**

"**There's no turning back now," she said to herself ruefully. Then she came to a stop when a demonic aura hit her senses, she looked behind her as she furrowed her brows in confusion. Then she saw Shippo breaking through the trees running towards her, her eyes widened as she saw the demon that was chasing him. She knew that was what she was sensing. "Shippo!"**

"**Mama! Help me!" cried Shippo as he ran to her.**

**Kagome dropped her bag and grabbed her bow, she notched an arrow and aimed towards the beast that dared to go after her son. She was pissed for noticeable reasons but first things first she must protect her son from the demon, she focused her spiritual energy into her arrow and released. Her arrow hit the demon in the arm when it noticed the arrow coming at him forcing it to dodge but he wasn't that lucky to dodge completely. The demon growled at her when it stopped it's chase and glared at her with malice.**

"**You will pay for that bitch and you will pay for interfering with my meal," the demon growled angrily.**

**Kagome looked at him with narrowed eyes, usually at this point she would be afraid but since there wasn't anyone here to help her and she had to protect Shippo.**

"**Your words do not scare me demon. And your suppose meal is my son, I will not let you harm him," Kagome said in a calm voice. She was surprised on how calm she was.**

**The demon laughed in morbid humor. "Your son? You jest, you are but a human and a miko at that. If my memories serves me right mikos and demons are mortal enemies," the demon said with a bite.**

**Kagome narrowed her eyes at the demon in front of her. "That may be so with all mikos but I am different, I do not pass judgment on those who are different no matter the race. Be he human or demon he is still but a child. And the only reason for mikos and demons are mortal enemies is because of the fear the humans have for cold blooded killer demons like you."**

**The demon in front of her growled in hatred. "Do not speak of what you do not know miko. If it weren't for the damned human race we wouldn't need to be killers as you so put it."**

"**No, I know what I say is true because I have seen it with my own eyes demon. I have seen how humans and demons can live together in harmony if they just accept the fact that there can be peace and not fear of each other. If every human were like all and if every demon were like all there wouldn't be any Halflings in the world now would there?" Kagome said in reason.**

**The demon held his shoulder where his arm used to be, he looked at her through narrowed eyes. "They are an abomination to this world and should have never been made, they have no place here like there is no place for humans. Demons should ruler over this land and not humans. They are merely a play thing and nothing more."**

**Kagome's anger began to rise and she was having a hard time keeping it in check, she stared at the demon with an empty stare. She didn't hate the demon nor will she judge him because he is just doing what he must do in order to survive. But still she cant just let him kill her or her son so will have no choice but to kill him if it came down to that. She sighed with annoyance.**

"**I will give you a chance to leave because I don't want to kill you," she said in a gentle voice.**

**What she said made the demon look at her as if she grew another head, his brows furrowed in confusion. "Why do you spare my life when you know that I was going to kill and eat you so called son?"**

"**Because I know you were just doing what you had to do to survive, I am not going to judge you for that nor will I judge you period for it isn't my place to judge. I have many friends that are human, demon and half demons alike so I know how hard it is to live a life that is like this," Kagome replied calmly. "Don't get me wrong I will kill you if you attack but I will also feel sad, I will morn your loss regardless if you believe me or not."**

**The demon was startled into taking a step back from her, he couldn't believe what he was hearing from this mortal, this miko. How could anyone be like her, was she real or just a figment of his imagination? He shook his head, no this must be a trick.**

"**You lie!" he hissed. He could feel himself weakening as her purification started to spread through his body little by little.**

**Kagome's heart went out to him as she saw his pain as her purifications powers started to spread into his system, she could see his flesh turning into ash little by little. Then a thought struck her.**

"**If I lie then let me prove to you what I say is true. Let me heal your arm and then I will give you something to eat. And if you still think that I lie you can kill me and I will not fight you," Kagome said gently as she lowered her weapon and put the arrow back into her quiver.**

"**No mama! I don't want you to die," Shippo whined in fear as he attached himself to her leg tightly.**

"**Shippo have faith," was all she said. Shippo looked at her with worry but he nodded his head.**

**The demon stared at her weighing his options, he didn't know what to do or what to believe. He could feel the gnawing in his stomach for he hadn't eaten in a few weeks, his jaw worked as he tried to decide.**

"**You swear?" he asked.**

**Kagome smiled kindly at him and nodded. "I swear."**

"**Fine… but if I find one thing deceitful you and the runt dies," the demon said with a growl.**

**Kagome grinned at him with happiness as she went to him, as she approached him he stiffened. She stopped for a minute and then proceeded to him, she picked up his severed arm and stood in front of him.**

"**Sit down and I will heal you," she said as she kneeled in front of him first to let him see that she trusted him not to attack her.**

**The demon sat down where he stood and let her do whatever it was that she was going to do. Kagome placed her had in his shoulder and commanded her spiritual energy to stop purifying him which to his surprise it did. He watched her place the severed appendage back where it was suppose to be and held it in place, she used her other hand to cover the crease. She summoned up her spiritual healing powers and concentrated on stitching the bone, muscle, tendons and flesh back together and generated the tissue that was turned to ash back. As she worked the demon keep watch on her making sure that she didn't do anything that would jeopardize his life, he could feel the warmth of her powers and the calming effect it had on him. After about ten minutes Kagome was done and sat back on her heals to look at him, she watched him roll his shoulder around and flexed his arm to test her handy work. He looked at her in awe even though he was still suspicious of her, she just smiled at him kindly.**

"**You are one strange human and miko," the demon said while cocking his head to the side.**

**Kagome laughed a little. "I get that a lot. My name is Kagome and my son is called Shippo. What is your name?"**

**The demon looked at her with an eyebrow raise but he mentally shrugged. "It's Ronin."**

"**Nice to meet you Ronin, no for the dinner I promised you. I'm afraid that I don't have a lot but I will hope you like it, come on," said Kagome as she got up and retrieved her bag. "I must find some water so that way we can get you fed."**

**Ronin got up and followed her and the little fox demon who was now perched on her shoulder. He followed behind not too far but not too close, he wondered if he was wrong in thinking all humans are bad. But he wasn't about to change his opinion just yet. They walked for a few more hours until they came to a river, Kagome started to unpack her pot and Shippo started a fire when he gathered enough fire wood. Ronin on the other hand watched them with curiosity as the woman Kagome gathered water in her weird shaped container and placed it over the fire, he saw her take out six packages of something he never seen before and wondered what the hell they were. He watched her open them and put whatever was in them in the pot with the water, then he saw her open other smaller packages and dumped the contents into the pot as well. He could smell the spices that were in it and his stomach growled loudly, he blushed when the fox kit and Kagome looked at him. Kagome giggled lightly as she continued what she was doing, a few minutes later Kagome pulled a bowl and chopsticks out of her bag and deposited some of the food from the pot into the bowl. She handed it to Ronin and he took it. He looked into the bowl critically before he took the chopsticks and tried some. As soon as the food hit his mouth he melted with delight.**

"**This is delicious! What is it?" he asked.**

"**It's called Ramen. It's a popular dish in my village," Kagome replied as she watched Ronin literally inhale the remaining food that was in his bowl, she giggled. "Slow down I don't want you to choke."**

**Ronin blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry but I couldn't help it, I haven't eaten in a week."**

"**Oh, then you can have as much as you like," Kagome said in a cheerful voice. She refilled Ronin's bowl.**

"**Ramen? Weird name but hell if it is this good then I wont complain!" exclaimed Ronin.**

**After a while and Ronin gotten his fill he relaxed against a tree near the fire, he looked at the weird miko and wondered if there were others like her but he didn't want to break the mood that they were set in now. So he settled in just closing his eyes for a little rest before the sun came up to begin a new day. He knew that he wasn't going to sleep deeply because he wanted to make sure that the miko kept her promise fully and he wanted to make sure that the miko didn't get attacked either since she had been so kind to him. He knew that she and the fox demon was asleep and so there he rested and listened for any dangers that might come in the night.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Unexpected

Hi everyone I hope that you are enjoying the story so far. ^_^

This is my first fanfic that I'm posting on this site. I have another one that is nearly complete but I don't know if I want to put it up. Why don't you all tell me? Should I put it up or should I not?

I hope that you all will start sending me some reviews to tell me what you think.

I'm enjoying writing this Fanfic but I think that I might loose faith if no one reviews it. But not too worry I will keep it going. Well enjoy!

SairSeir

* * *

Chapter 4

Kagome woke up with fuzziness in her head and her vision blurry, she felt something tickle her nose which made her lift her hand to shoo it away. It was gone and she closed her eyes again until the tickling came back forcing her to open her eyes, when she did the first thing she saw was ice blue eyes staring back at her. She blinked then realize that someone was staring at her, she screeching in fear and sat up quickly forcing the person she was in her face to land on his butt with a thump and covering his ears. She heard Shippo laugh loudly as she stared at the one who was sitting before her, she then remembered everything that happened last night. It all came at her in a rush.

"Oh geez Ronin, you scared the holy crap out of me," she said softly feeling bad for screeching like she did.

Ronin looked at her after he removed his hands from his ears, he stared at her in confusion. He then repositioned himself to where he was now squatting in front of her.

"Sorry but I thought that you were going to sleep forever. Aren't you going some where?" Ronin said in a serious tone.

Kagome blinked at him in confusion then she smiled. "Thank you and yes I am going somewhere," she sighed. "What time is it?"

Ronin looked up at the sky before he answered. "An hour after dawn."

Kagome gasped and scrambled to her feet, she started to roll her sleeping bag up and gathering her things. She put everything in her bag before she turned to Shippo remembering that he too was here. She became miffed at him and started to scold him. "Shippo what are you doing here? I thought you were asleep when I left you."

Shippo hung his head down in shame. "But I wanted to be with you mama, why did you leave? Was it something that I did?"

Kagome's anger disappeared. "Oh no Shippo you didn't do anything wrong. I had to leave so that way I can go and get the training that I need, I didn't want to leave you and the others but I had too. The reason why I didn't want to bring you is because I didn't want you in danger because I didn't know for sure if you would be safe in where I'm going," she explained.

Shippo looked at her with tears in his eyes. "I don't care if it dangerous, I want to come with you and be with you. I'm big enough to take care of my self, I want to make sure your safe too mama."

Kagome smiled lovingly at him, she kneeled down and gathered him in her arms. She hugged him to her. "Oh baby, you can come but you will have to listen to me ok?" Shippo nodded.

Ronin watched the display with wonder, maybe he was wrong about her and that she was actually telling him the truth. Well there was only one way to find out for sure and that was to join her in her journey. He cleared his throat not really wanting to interrupt but hell he had no choice, the two in front of him looked a him questioningly.

"Uh if you don't mind my asking Lady Kagome but do you think that I could join you in your travels?" he asked.

Kagome smiled. "I don't know… I guess if you want to but why would you want to?"

"I have my reasons, besides you did keep your promise and I would like to return the favor Lady Kagome," Ronin replied.

"Please call me Kagome and you don't owe me anything," Kagome said with a slight blush.

'Hmm, she's a unique one,' Ronin thought. "No I must call you by what your rank implies. And I offer my services for free my Lady."

Kagome sighed but smiled at him. "Ok Ronin do as you wish." with that said Kagome grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder and they headed on there way.

Inuyasha woke up before everyone else, he stretched and yawned loudly. He blinked a few times before his vision became clear, he looked around him with the bad feeling came back to him. He knew something was missing and he didn't like not knowing so he looked around more carefully. Then he stiffened, Kagome. She wasn't anywhere to be seen, he shoot up and looked for her waking the others in the process. They complained for how early it was but he ignored them, she ran out of the hut and he called out Kagome's name.

"Kagome! Kagome! Where are you?!" he yelled. He ran as fast as he could getting worried then he thought she might have snuck off and went home. He caught her sent going towards the well and he followed it. When he got there he felt something different about the well which confused him, he ran up to it and became angry when Kagome's sent stopped at the well. 'Damned bitch.' he thought as he jumped in but then he was repelled back by a strong barrier making him crash into a tree. 'What the fuck?'

He looked at the well in shock, he couldn't believe that she placed a barrier on the well to stop him from going after her. "Feh, whatever you will have to come back sometime." he said as he ran back to the hut. When he got there everyone was up.

"Inuyasha what's going on?" asked Sango when he entered.

"Beats me, but Kagome is gone. She went back to her time," he growled in anger.

"I see, I wonder why she didn't say bye," stated Miroku curiously.

Inuyasha wondered why too, his anger disappeared as he thought about it. He paled. 'Maybe she did see and hear what happened between me and Kikyo, that would explain the barrier on the well,' he thought.

"She's gone? Inuyasha, what did you do this time?" Sango hissed.

"Nothing!" Inuyasha lied.

"Why do I not believe you?" huffed Sango as she looked around. She felt something was missing, then it hit her. "Where's Shippo?"

Shippo looked at Ronin with curiosity, he wondered what kind of demon he was because he never seen his kind before so he kept staring which was making Ronin edgy.

"Is there something you want fox?" asked Ronin with agitation.

Shippo squeaked and hid behind Kagome's hair making Kagome hide her giggle behind her hand. She wondered what her son will do now since he had been confronted, Shippo on the other hand shivered in fright. Ronin sighed.

"I'm not going to hurt you little one, it's just that it's rude to stare," Ronin said gently to ease the kits distress.

Shippo peaked at him before he settled back on Kagome's shoulder more comfortably. "I was wondering what type of demon you are."

Ronin smiled. "I'm a Phoenix demon, my kind are very rare."

Kagome looked back at him in question. "I thought that they were myths."

Ronin chuckled. "Mo my Lady we are very real. We just choose to let people think we're myths, see my kind are so rare we have to hide to keep safe. We have been hunted to the point to near extinction."

"Oh my, I'm sorry. That's horrible," Kagome said sadly.

"Do not worry Lady Kagome my kind have lived with it for a while now but we stay strong and we keep moving forward," Ronin said gently trying to cheer her up which worked.

Kagome smiled. "That's good to hear." They kept walking but Kagome was wondering about something. "Why would anyone want to hunt your kind down? Who would?" Ronin hesitated to answer those simple innocent questions, he could see the happy smile disappear from Kagome's face and that made him sad. "Humans. I am so sorry Ronin… but why would they?" she said sadly.

"Yes humans. They hunted us for various reasons. One in being our tears can heal any wound and cure any poison, our blood can cure any illness. Our feathers bring good dreams and banishes the bad ones as our talons can be used for protection from magic spells, curses and from evil spirits. Our bones can make weapons that can penetrate anything and be used as impenetrable armor," Ronin explained then pauses briefly. "And our heart when dried can be used for bringing good luck and prosperity."

By this time they had stopped, Kagome stood there silently with her head hung low to where her tears drop one by one from her face. His heart clenched with pain in seeing her cry.

"My Lady?" he asked worriedly.

"Mama, are you ok?" Shippo asked worriedly.

Kagome stood there and cried. "I'm so sorry Ronin, I had no idea. No wonder you and your people hate humans so much. I'm so sorry!" she sobbed in pain.

Ronin was astonished that she was crying for him and his people, he didn't know why she was but he couldn't let her cry because of something that happened long ago. He went to her and embraced her into a hug and held her.

"My Lady do not cry. It was along time ago, what little of us left are now safe and happy. Yes I admit that we have a dislike for humans but we are not all lost. You showed me that there is at least one human, not to mention a miko, that cares for demons. Please do not cry," Ronin said soothingly as he held her trying to comfort her.

Kagome's sobs started to slow into hics as she started to calm down. She hugged him back then she released him as he did the same, she looked at him with teary eyes and smiled.

"Thank you Ronin. But I am sorry for what happened to you and your people," Kagome said.

"Do not apologize for what you had no control over Lady Kagome. I am just happy to know that you care," Ronin said as he smiled. "Now shall we continue?"

Kagome sniffled and nodded. "Yes."

They continues their journey, there was silence between them all. Shippo now in Kagome's arms hugged to her and Ronin a few steps behind Kagome out of respect and rank. Ronin stole glances at his new Mistress and now knew that she was different. He now was starting to believe everything she said was true but yet he didn't want to dismiss anything completely yet. Now that he thought of it he wondered where exactly they were going, but he didn't know exactly how to ask her. Yet it seems that he didn't have to for the fox kit of hers was thinking the exact same thing that he was.

"Mama, where are we going exactly?" Shippo asked curiously.

Kagome looked down at him briefly, Ronin listened intently for her answer. "Well I am going southwest to Shuuraku no Seiitsu Musha."

Ronin raised a brow at that. "The Warrior Village of Purity? The journey there is quite dangerous and it is well hidden."

"You heard of it Ronin?" Kagome asked.

"Yes my Lady, I have also been there," Ronin answered.

Kagome smiled brightly. "then can you help me get there Ronin? I would most appreciate it!"

Ronin blinked at his Mistress with surprise. "If that is your wish then yes I can."

"Oh thank you Ronin! You're the greatest!" exclaimed Kagome happily.

Ronin grinned with joy, it seems that this woman is very easily pleased. He chuckled lightly and shook his head with amusement, he had a feeling this journey is going to be very interesting. Unknown to them they were being watched by two beings, one with evil intent and the other who is neutral.

Two weeks has past and there was no sigh of Kagome at all and Shippo seemed to have disappeared. They were worried about their friends, they were worried that Kagome may never come back and that Shippo some how found out and ran away. They looked everywhere for the young fox demon but they couldn't find him anywhere. Sango cried and but she tried to stay strong. She just hoped that Shippo was alright and that Kagome would return soon and that she too was alright. Sango was standing on top of the hill that was overlooking the village and was deep into her sad thoughts, she heard someone come up behind her and knew that it was Miroku.

"I miss them Miroku. I miss my sister in every way but blood and I miss her adoptive son and my little nephew Shippo. I worry about them and I just hope that Kagome and Shippo are doing ok," Sango said in a miserable whisper.

"Kagome is fine, she is in her own time and I have a feeling that Shippo is ok too. Do not be sad my dear Sango they will return when they are ready to," Miroku reasoned with her.

Sango looked at him then and smiled sadly. "I hope that you're right Miroku. But I still think that we should stay here in case either of them come back."

"I would like that too but you know Inuyasha, we have to keep looking for the shards and try to find Naraku. If not then we are destined to die and our efforts will have brought nothing to fruit," Miroku said sagely as he stood beside of Sango.

Sango was about to say something until she felt a hand on her butt, a vein popped in her forehead before she let her fist fly. "PERVERT!" she screeched. With that she huffed as she stomped away leaving an unconscious Miroku behind.

Sesshoumaru stopped his group by halting himself, she narrowed his eyes as something skirted on the borders of his senses. His beast growled inside of him and that too made him very weary, it seemed someone had business with him and to tell the true he just wanted to kill the intruder. He looked towards the forest where he knew that the demon was waiting for him.

"Jaken watch Rin," Sesshoumaru ordered passively.

"Yes my Lord Sesshoumaru," screeched the servant in compliance.

Sesshoumaru walked off as soon as he gave the order and left Jaken there bowing to no one in particular. Sesshoumaru entered the forest in silence and kept walking until he cam to a clearing which a demon of some sort he didn't recognize was standing in the middle of. He walked up to the demon in question and stopped a few yards away from him, he glared at the demon with venom. He stayed silent waiting for the lowly demon to talk since he was the one that wanted this meeting, the only thing that the demon did was smirk at Sesshoumaru which force Sesshoumaru's hackles to rise.

"What is that you want of this Sesshoumaru demon?" Sesshoumaru calmly growled at the demon.

"Ah, Lord Sesshoumaru how nice to see you again. Of course you wouldn't remember me since you were still a pup when I was in service with your father Lord Toga. My name is Ronin," said Ronin calmly. "I'm afraid that he would be disappointed with you for being something sort of a killer as I hear."

Sesshoumaru looked at the demon who addressed himself as Ronin, he didn't like to disrespected in anyway but he decided to hear this demon out. "I know not of you demon. State your business and be gone."

Ronin frowned. "As you wish. I would like to know why you are following my Mistress Lady Kagome," he stated in stead of asking.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, he didn't like being questioned. "That is none of your concern."

Ronin smirked. "I see, but you are wrong. I am a Phoenix demon and I am very loyal, so there for when it cones to those that I protect it is my concern."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow at that. "A Phoenix demon you say? From what I have heard of your kind that you are but a myth now and also that your kind hates humans and also mikos at that."

Ronin inclined his head in agreement. "True but it seems that my Lady that is in my care showed me different and otherwise. She is a unique that one is, she is too pure and kind hearted for her own good. I would have presumed her naive if I didn't know any better," he stated knowingly.

"I care not of your opinions on the miko, and still my business is my own. Now what is it you truly want to speak to me about?" Sesshoumaru said with a growl, he was getting tired of these foolish games.

"My ever the perspective one aren't we," Ronin sighed. "Well I presume you know why my Lady is on her own?"

"I do not make it my business nor do I even care what the miko is up too. Now tell me what you want for my patience are growing thin with your game," Sesshoumaru said as he cracked his knuckles to emphasize his meaning.

"You do not scare me pup and what you feel now of my aura is only a small amount of my power," said Ronin making Sesshoumaru growl in anger. "Lady Kagome is on a journey to a village long since died out after Midoriko perished and make that damned crystal of hers that's been causing problems. When Lady Kagome finds out that the Village is no more she will still need to find someone to train her the way she wants to be trained."

Sesshoumaru looked at him with a bored look. "As if I care, but how does she want to be trained?"

Ronin smirked. "Why not ask her yourself Lord Sesshoumaru because it isn't my place to tell you or anyone of her business. I told you more then I should have but I feared if I didn't you wouldn't have listened in the first place."

Sesshoumaru's jaw muscle jerked in aggravation. "true I wouldn't have listened and you will answer my question immediately."

"Or what?" asked Ronin. Sesshoumaru growled at him. "I thought so. I now must get back to my Lady, until we meet again Lord Sesshoumaru." Ronin turned his back to Sesshoumaru which irked the demon lord to no end, but what caught his curiosity was what Ronin said next before he disappeared. "Oh by the way Sesshoumaru, Lady Kagome's companions doesn't know that she didn't go home nor do they know that her fox demon son is with her."

Sesshoumaru watched the Phoenix demon disappear into the forest, he was angry but the damned bird knew how to peak his curiosity. 'Damn it! What now?' he thought.

**/Ah but it was you who gotten caught was it not?/ **his demon growled at him.

'Shut up and go back to sleep you nuisance,' Sesshoumaru mentally growled back.

**/Not a chance. Besides don't you like to annoy the half breed? Maybe you could use this information against him?/** reasoned the demon.

Sesshoumaru raised an eye brow at that. 'Now you have my attention,' he thought with amusement.

**/I thought that I would have… now all there is to do is how to use it and when to use it/** Sesshoumaru's demon said in a near purr.

'Hmm… I will think of something,' was all Sesshoumaru thought back to his beast. He could feel his beast grin in amusement.

**/This is going to be fun/** said the demon.

"Indeed," said Sesshoumaru to no one in particular.


	6. Chapter 5: Mysteries Unknown

Chapter 5

Kagome sighed again for like the hundredth time that day, she was getting a little discouraged as the days go by and getting bored no less. She watched her son as he set up camp because she was already done, she wondered where Ronin gone off to. All he told her that he was going to check on something and that he would be back in a while, she frowned but shrugged it off. It wasn't her place to ask where he was going and she knew how it felt to not have any privacy so she wasn't going to pry. She looked up at the sunset and wondered if she will ever get to her destination and she also wondered what the village she was going to would look like and what the people were like. She had a weird feeling that Ronin knew something about her destination but she really didn't want to bother him. She figured he was coming along for his own amusement and nothing more, she got up and gathered her bathing supplies intending on getting a nice hot soaking bath which she sorely needed if she had anything to say about it.

"Shippo, could you watch the camp while I go bathe in the near by hot spring?" Kagome asked her son.

Shippo nodded. "Yes mama, but if you need me than just call."

Kagome smiled at him with love and nodded her head and reassured him that she would. As she walked to the hot spring things were weighing heavily on her mind, like how the others were doing and if they knew by now that she wasn't really in her time and that Shippo was actually with her. She hoped that they wouldn't get too angry with her for what she had done and that they would understand. She started to see the hot springs up ahead and smiled sadly as she had fond memories about when her and Sango had their 'girl talk' and how Miroku would try and take a peak at them and how Inuyasha would get caught up in it too…'Inuyasha…' she thought and tears started to trail down her face and her pain began anew. "How could you do that to Sango and Miroku? How could you do it to me?" she asked to her self knowing full and well that she will not get the answers.

When she got to the hot springs she started to undress as soon as she placed her things near the springs. Casting out her senses to see if there was any demons or anyone for that matter was near by and all she got was the wild life auras. She started to visibly relax and walked into the water, the heated water felt good against her abused skin making her sigh in contentment. As she settled in a comfortable place in the water to soak before she actually cleaned herself, her thoughts went to all that she encountered so far during the two weeks that she started her journey. She remembered how she met Ronin which make her laugh lightly on the incident, she shook her head but was glad that she made a friend along the way. than there was her son Shippo who was a joy even though she was still a little mad at the little fox demon for following her, he could have been killed in the incident with Ronin but she still had to smile for knowing that he loved her so much. She went to her supplies and started to wash her body with her rose and sage scented soap, washing all the dirt and grime off from the past couple days travels. After she was done she started to lather up her hair and wash the sweat and oils way. As she did so she started to feel a tickling sensation on the edge of her senses which made her pause, she furrowed her brows when it dawned on her that it was a demon coming her way forcing her hurry up and rinse her hair. She quickly got out and started to get dressed as fast as she could, as soon as she tugged the shirt into place the demon that's aura was strangely familiar broke through the tree line. She stiffened when she felt how strong the demonic aura truly was she became slightly afraid but relaxed when she heard the voice.

"I see you are doing well miko," said the emotionless bar toned voice she knew so well.

She turned around to face the last person, well demon, she expected to encounter on her journey. She smiled and bowed to him. "Hello Lord Sesshoumaru, how are you this evening?"

"I am doing well miko. I am surprised that you are not with my half breed brother," Sesshoumaru said. He watched her stiffen at those words and he felt the spark of sadness and anger mixing in her usually calm and happy aura.

"I left my group to journey on my own. He doesn't know that I'm out here for he thinks I'm home with my family," Kagome stated calmly even though her aura speaks differently.

"Why are you out here unprotected? You could be killed, humans are too weak and fragile to not have protection," Sesshoumaru said as he unnoticeably inhaled her sent.

"I am a miko Lord Sesshoumaru, my body maybe weak but my powers beg the differ. I am journeying to the village southwest of here to receive the training to become stronger. I assure you that I am safe enough, I have a companion that I acquired along the way and he is quite capable in protecting me if the need arises," stated Kagome softly.

Sesshoumaru looked at her passively. "And if he isn't there to up hold his duty?"

Kagome frowned. "It is not his duty nor will it ever be his duty to protect me, he is my friend and since that it is that I too will protect him if the need arises. That's what friends do, they help and protect each other."

"You didn't quite answer my question miko. If I wanted to know your opinion on the matter of duty than I would have asked you."

Kagome's anger flared but she kept the illusion of calm. "If that is what you will take of it my Lord than please accept my apology for dodging your question. If my friend wasn't there to protect me than I guess I would have to protect my self, but I also have another factor on my side. When and if the attacker notices the ring and your sent that you have given me for the symbol of our alliance I am sure that will make them stop and think. I really don't think that they want to anger the great dog demon Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru was impressed by her wits, he knew now that this miko Kagome was well educated when it can to gifts and scents. He also noticed that she had become stronger too.

**/She's a strong one that miko. But I sense that there is more to her than meets the eye, be weary Sesshoumaru for this one doesn't take crap from anyone./** issued Sesshoumaru's beast.

'You can shut up if you're going to start stating the obvious,' he mentally growled to his beast.

**/Pushy aren't we the king of ice./** his beast commented with a sniff.

Sesshoumaru didn't even grace that with an answer, his attention was brought back to the miko before him when she cocked her head to the side looking at him in question. He raised a brow at her.

"You were talking to your beast," Kagome said in awe.

"And what made you presume that?" Sesshoumaru bar toned.

Kagome smiled. "Because when I was with Sango she taught me a few things about demons. Especially dog demons. She told me when they talk to their inner beast their eyes flicker back and forth between red and their natural eye color as yours were doing just now," she explained.

'Very smart indeed. She learns fast I'm guessing and that she keeps all the things she learns in mind,' thought Sesshoumaru. His beast didn't answer him, but he could feel that he too agreed. "Why didn't you tell your friends or in the half breed what you were planning?" hell he was curious.

"Well if I told Inuyasha he wouldn't let me go, and the others they wouldn't understand why I have to do this. It's bad enough that my son followed me, so I had no other choice but to leave them when they were least expecting it."

Sesshoumaru stared at her intensely. "I see. That is all for now miko." he left Kagome looking at his retreating back in confusion.

"That was weird," Kagome said to her self but shrugged it off as she gathered her things and headed back to her camp.

Ronin watched as him new Mistress leave the hot springs, he smirked with mirth as he started to plan for his next move. He wondered how long it would take for them to figure out what was really going on.

'Ah the simple joys in life can bring,' he thought.

He waited for them to get out of his senses range before he unmasked his aura and scent, he followed his Lady's path back to the camp site. He wondered if this was actually the woman whom the prophecies were talking about but he really didn't believe it was a human. There is something more to this than just fate and karma. He sighed with annoyance.

"Damn it Toga you owe me big time you damned dog," he heatedly said. With that he smiled as he felt a strong breeze blow over him as if the deceased Lord heard him.

Naraku watched Kagome through his incarnation's mirror, he wanted to see if this could be the chance to get that blasted miko and make her cower. He wanted her like he wanted Kikyo but he knew that it was the heart of Onigumo that truly wanted her. He's been trying hard to get ride of it but it seems that he had no other choice but to live with it. That is until he finally gets the complete Sacred Jewel in his grasps, than he knew that he would finally be rid of his blasted human heart. He senses his other but more annoying incarnation outside of his door.

"Enter Kagura," he said with a voice full of malice.

Kagura entered into his room and kneeled down in a mock bow, he knew that she hated him and that she wanted him dead so she could be free which brought on the fact he didn't trust her at all. "I have some information that might be of interest to you Master Naraku," informed Kagura saying the word master with venom.

"What is it Kagura?" Naraku said in a calm and amused tone.

"It seems that if you mate a miko of high power you can obtain a offspring of greater power. And if you are demon than the child of a powerful demon and a powerful miko will produce a powerful full demon," Kagura reported.

This caught the half breeds interest. "Really now? Hmm… than maybe Kagome wont be as useless and annoying after all. What else is about this that you gathered?"

"Well my Lord, the witch told me that if you impregnate the miko and the full fledge demon is created there is a way you could steal the body and be born as a full demon. But you would have to be sure that you impregnated her with your own seed… Or it wont work," Kagura answered.

Naraku stared at his incarnation who was still bowing before him, he thought about it than smiled wickedly at his thoughts. 'Well now this is getting more interesting by the second,' he thought evilly. "Is that so… anything else Kagura?"

Kagura clenched her fists tighter which resulted in her claws piercing into the palms of her hands making her bleed. "Yes Lord Naraku, there appears to be a prophecy as well."

Naraku raised a brow at this. "And tell me of this prophecy," he coxed with interest.

Kagura breathed deeply as she began to tell him of the prophecy.

Inuyasha sniffed around to see if he can catch the scent of Naraku, he's been doing this for a few days now but came up with nothing. Every once in a while he would catch his scent but when they follow it, it would ended up disappearing. So far they ran into a few demons that wanted the one shard that they had which they acquired by accident in a villages market that they passed a day ago. They need supplies, and there it was untainted which was surprising, some merchant had made it into a necklace and they paid for it which was a hefty sum. Inuyasha growled in aggravation, this was getting them no where. Without Kagome they were clueless unless he could get Kikyo to join them which would make him very happy, he huffed as his friends started to complain about them being human and that they needed rest. So now they were setting up camp near a river, Inuyasha grumbled about humans being so weak and inferior as he jumped into a near by tree leaving his companions to their own devices. He looked up at the sky and started wondering what Kagome was doing right now, than his thoughts turned to Shippo. He felt bad about not being able to find the little runt and so he worried about him, he shook his head to clear his mind. He than noticed the day was starting to become night. He couldn't see the moon at all and that worried him because of the little problem about him turning human on the new moon. He hoped it wasn't to night because he didn't think he could handle any more bad luck, he growled as his mood began to become more darker. 'Damn it!' he mentally yelled sourly.

"Inuyasha, do you think that it's wise to be up there? You could catch a cold," Miroku said in a wise like tone.

"Feh. I don't get sick, I have demon blood in me which will fight off any sickness!" Inuyasha snapped in his dark mood.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other and wondered if they could put up with him any longer when his mood is this dark and sour. Sango sighed as she began thinking once again about Kagome and Shippo. Her mood began to dampen, she wished that Kagome was here and of course Shippo too. Those two always seem to liven up the group, she smiled at the antics the Shippo would do to pester Inuyasha and if Inuyasha did anything to hurt Shippo Kagome would always come to the rescue and 'sit' the half demon until he was twitching on the ground. How she missed those days. than her thoughts were interrupted as she felt something brushed against her butt. She clenched her fists and popped Miroku in the head resulting in the monk having a lump on his hand. "PERVERT!" she yelled. But she noticed that he wasn't close enough to touch her and than she stiffened when it happened again. She looked behind her and saw Kirara laying down with her tail swishing up and down as she tried to go to sleep. She blushed in embarrassment and guilt.

"Oh I'm sorry Miroku I thought it was you doing that!" Sango quickly trying to fix her mistake.

Miroku rubbed his head where Sango had hit him. "It's alright Sango my dear. I'll live." he unnoticeably scooted closer to her and groped her.

Sango turned towards him and pounced and started to pound his head in the ground and she chanted one word 'pervert' over and over again.

Inuyasha on the other hand ignored the two who making a racket and kept staring up at the sky. He noticed a soul collector streaking through the night and bounded off his branch. "I will be back in a few minutes," he said to his friends and ran of to meet the one person who he knew owned the soul collectors.

Sango pause in what she was doing and watched his retreating back going into the forest, she than looked down at Miroku who was looking up at her with a weird gleam in his eyes. Noticing that she was straddling him, she blushed and quickly got off him. Miroku on the other hand was grinning like he just won a prize.

Inuyasha hurried towards his love, he followed the soul collector and now could smell Kikyo's scent. Graveyard soil, herbs and her old scent for when she was alive. Breaking into the clearing where she was standing so regal and majestically, he stared at her hungrily as if he hadn't eaten in weeks. Wanting to so badly just go to her and hold her in his arms keeping her there forever.

"Inuyasha, I see that you have come. Where is my reincarnation?" he heard Kikyo say with no emotion in her words.

"Gone, she went back to her time and hasn't returned… We cant find any shards with out her, but do you think that you can help us Kikyo?" answered Inuyasha.

Kikyo looked at him critically. Apparently he didn't know that her reincarnation wasn't in her time but was actually still here about a week and a half's walk from here. She smiled with malice. 'No need to tell him that,' she thought. She looked at him with a look of indifference. "I will help you Inuyasha as long as you give me something in return."

Inuyasha's heart filled with joy. "What is it? Anything."

"I want your heart," replied Kikyo.

Inuyasha looked at her in confusion. "Ok you can have it, but I thought you already knew that you had it to begin with."

Kikyo smiled without meaning it. 'He really is clueless.'

Sesshoumaru looked in the direction where he knew that the mikos camp was, still pondering about everything that transpired between him and the miko named Kagome. He looked back upon the time he rescued them from that disgraceful cat demon, sitting back into a more comfortable position to reflect upon things and still thought about what transpired between him and the miko. He wondered why he would offer the mikos friends safe passage through his lands and that if she needed him he would come… since the wench owed him.

**/Have you ever thought that you have too much honor?/ **equipped his beast.

Sesshoumaru raised a brow. 'How so beast, no one can have too much honor.'

He felt his beast chuckle in amusement. **/Perhaps, but this is how I see it. You knew that it shouldn't have been all on her shoulders but she took it anyways… so even if you don't want to admit it you went easy on her and offered her what you did./**

Sesshoumaru growled in annoyance. 'So what you are in plying is that this Sesshoumaru went easy on a human because I respected her enough? Just because she stepped up to take all the burden so that her friends wouldn't suffer?' he thought. His beast purred in agreement. 'Ridicules! It seems that you are going as senile as that idiot Totosai!'

**/See I told you wouldn't agree/** his beast said with a bored tone.

Sesshoumaru growled loudly. He looked to his ward and retainer who he apparently go the attention of, he mentally sighed as he tried to calm his hackled anger. Looking away back in the direction of the mikos camp me mentally growled at his beast. 'In the future refrain from speaking openly of your thoughts and opinions for this Sesshoumaru cares not of either.'

**/Fine I will… for now that this/** his beast said in promise. Sesshoumaru suppressed another growl.

"Continue what you were doing," he ordered with a snap.

Rin and Jaken quickly busied themselves with the tasks that they were doing to avoid their Lords ire. Sesshoumaru on the other hand knew that they didn't deserve his anger, wondering what was becoming of him he looked around and spread out his senses to see if he could find anything amiss. He didn't, what a pity. Then he started to think about his mother and wondered if she would like how he was now that she has been dead for a few centuries.

_A younger Sesshoumaru snuck around the corner to see if he had found his father, but instead the scent of his mother hit his nose. Smelling the salt water of her tears he went to her with worry engulfing his scent and aura. As he sat next to her she looked at him with a watery smile._

"_Hello my son, what is it that bothers you?" she had asked._

"_Mother what is it that makes you cry?" his young voice asked._

_His mother smiled sadly at him. "I have seen what you will become when you are older and it makes me sad."_

_Sesshoumaru cocked his head to the side and wondered why seeing him older saddened her so. "Why mother?"_

_Being the mother that she was hugged him to her in a tight grip, he just stayed there in her comforting warm embrace as he waited for her to answer his question. _

"_Because my son you will be strong and widely known for you doings and deeds. But… you will be something that isn't to true to yourself and that forces you to hide your true emotions. Please tell me Sesshoumaru that you will try to keep true to yourself?" she whispered._

_Sesshoumaru was confused and wondered what she was talking about, he didn't quite understand. But he knew that he didn't want his mother to be sad nor cry either._

"_I will try mother, for you I will be the best," he answered as he hugged her back to make her feel better._

_His mother laughed softly. "Be sure that you do. And Sesshoumaru I want you to remember something."_

_He leaned his head back so he could look at her. "What mother?"_

"_Never forget yourself no matter what happens and don't ever let the pain over come you to force you to hide who you truly are."_

Sesshoumaru looked at the moon that was a shape of a crescent, he mentally smirked with amusement. 'And who am I true if I'm not my self?'


	7. Chapter 6: Gentle Handed Teachings

Chapter 6

The scenery was beautiful, as Kagome looked at the distant mountains with clouds all around them. She could see fields of flowers and the surrounding forests, she felt Shippo adjust his position upon her shoulder and could feel Ronin relax behind her. She smiled and wondered how the Phoenix demon could not always be relaxed.

"It's beautiful out here, I just wish that there was more scenery like this where I'm from. It saddens me that this will all one day be gone," Kagome said letting a little information slip.

Ronin looked at her with questioning eyes and confusion. "Why would you say that Lady Kagome?"

"Well… where I'm from we don't have fields like this except for in a few areas. Usually all you see are tall buildings that reach the sky and paved roads. There is pollution in the air and artificial lights everywhere, all this you see will be gone," She explained sadly.

"What do you mean my Lady? Where exactly is your village?" asked Ronin becoming more confused with certain words she had said that he didn't recognize.

Kagome paused for a few minutes letting the silence fill between them as she thought if it was wise to disclose her origins to him. She shrugged in indifference, what could it hurt?

"Ronin," she started as she stopped to face him. Shippo jumped down and sat next to her feet. "My village isn't in this time nor dimension. See, I am from five hundred years in the future. I travel between here and my time by a old well called 'the Bone Eaters Well'."

Ronin stilled and stared at her as if she was crazy, he couldn't believe what he was hearing and wondered if it is even possible. "That can't be…"

Kagome sighed. "I too thought the same thing until I was pulled through the well to this time. In my time there is no such thing as demons and they are only myths passed down in families not even knowing that were once real."

Ronin clenched his jaw to the point of pain. "That is absurd! If there are no demons in the future than what happened to them?"

Kagome looked at him sadly before she shook her head. "I don't know Ronin. I was hoping while I'm here for my training I could figure it out but so far I haven't thought of anything nor did I find anything either."

"Why should I believe you in this? This sounds to farfetched," Ronin stated with an angry undertone.

"Look you don't have to believe me but I ask you this… how than do I have foreign clothing and have things that you don't find in this time?" Kagome questioned sensibly. "There's also my way of speaking."

Looking at her as he was trying to come up with a logical answer but none came to him, knowing she had a point he kept his mouth shut. He thought on what she said and wondered that there was truly a way to time travel and if so than could he possibly go back in time and save his people from the fate they suffered. He watched Kagome shake her head as if she knew what he was thinking and he frowned.

"Why shake your head my Lady?"

"I think I have a feeling in what you are thinking Ronin and I will tell you this… it doesn't work that way. I too would like to use the well to go back in time to change things but what has happened is what is meant to be," Replied Kagome in a emotional whisper.

Ronin raised a brow. "Than tell me why it is that you are here in this time if you cant travel back in time?"

Kagome sighed. "I don't know why I'm here, but I have a feeling that I'm here for a reason. I'm guessing there is something I must do and I haven't the slightest clue in what it is."

Ronin smile and knew that she spoke the truth. "Than allow me to help you find your purpose here," he said kindly. But he had a feeling he might know what her purpose might be.

Kagome smiled at him with kindness and a love she held for all creatures, she bent down and picked Shippo up. "Come, I would like to get farther before night falls."

Ronin nodded and knew that she just accepted his help even though she didn't say one word to him about it. Looking at her as they started to walk, he wondered if there were more people like her in future in which she spoke of. But he truly didn't want the future to come if there were no demons at all, what could happen to them to be just myths and stories. Kagome on the other hand was wondering the same thing he was yet she didn't have the answers, she hoped that she could find a way to prevent the disappearance of all demons no matter if they were good or bad. No race deserved to be wiped out and told to be just as myths.

The day grew more hotter out in the open fields and Kagome finds herself becoming dizzy from the heat, she started to perspire. Her breathing became restricted as her limbs took a new weight to them, feet dragging she finally came to a stop.

"I need to rest a bit," she wheezed.

Ronin looked at her as she walked to the shade under a tree. Noticing how pale she was made him worry. "You're not looking well."

Kagome laughed lightly at him for stating the obvious. "I can see that Ronin. I'm just dehydrated, Shippo get me my water bottle out of the pack."

Shippo ran to where she dropped her huge pack and dug through it, once he found what he was looking for he ran to her and gave her the clear container filled with liquid.

"Here you go mama. Will you be ok?" Shippo said as he sat next to her.

Kagome twisted the top off the bottle and took a deep drink before she answered him. "Yes Shippo I will be alright."

Watching her, Ronin thought of her journey so far and wondered why she was taking this lonely route but he didn't want to pry so he settled himself into asking her about her skills.

"So tell me Lady Kagome, what training are you looking for to train in?" he asked.

Looking up at him she smiled. "I want to train in my miko powers so I can get in control of them. I never knew I was a miko until I came here so I haven't the slightest clue on how to fully use them yet."

Ronin inclined his head at her answer. "Have you any training in any weapons?"

Face scrunched up in thought. "Well I perfected archery but I think I would like to learn something else in case I have no other choice but to go into close combat."

Ronin smiled at that. "I see and may I ask what weapon you would prefer to learn how to wield?"

"The sword. I have in my pack twin blades that I would love to learn how to use," she replied.

"Ah, nothings better then a sword. If you would like I can teach you the basics?" Ronin offered.

Kagome smiled brightly. "That would be wonderful! When can you teach me?"

Ronin laughed loudly at her enthusiasm. "Right now if you are well enough. I have a feeling that we will be here for a while."

He saw her nod in agreement. So they started the hour of basic sword play with sticks. What they didn't know was that they were being watched by a evil being who was planning on attacking them very soon.

* * *

Inuyasha looked out upon the river that they stopped by for a brief break. He didn't like this waiting around but he really had no choice but too since he was with humans. The one this he was happy about though was that Kikyo was with them now and things have been looking up. They found two more jewel shard and now on the trail of a third. Looking at his group from the tree he was perched in he wondered why he just didn't think of having Kikyo come to there group two weeks ago when they finally accepted that Kagome wasn't coming back. He looked down at the bottom of the tree where his love was sitting, meditating.

"Hey Inuyasha!" he heard Sango yell.

Without looking at her he growled. "What?"

"Ask your clay pot if we are actually going in the right direction," Sango growled back.

Inuyasha snarled. He knew that they didn't like Kikyo but she was all they had, he wondered why they were so up set about it instead of happy that could now get somewhere with the damned jewel shards.

"Don't call her that!"

Jumping down from his perch and landing near Kikyo. Sango's brow twitched in irritation when she saw the 'clay pot' they dubbed her get up and placed a calming hand on the half demons arm. Inuyasha visibly calmed down and Kikyo turned to face Sango.

"Yes we are on the path to the next jewel shard. But please next time just ask me directly," Kikyo said with an unearthly calm.

Inuyasha began to gloat mentally and he smirked. Than he stiffened when a familiar scent hit his sensitive nose making him growl with annoyance. There a few yards away came Sesshoumaru with his grace and emotionless posture.

"What do you want Sesshoumaru?" he barked out.

Sesshoumaru lifted an elegant brow. "Is that any way to treat your loving brother?" he mocked with no humor.

Unsheathing his sword he placed himself in front of Kikyo protectively, smirking and itching for a fight. "Loving? There is nothing loving about a block of ice like you!"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes when his gaze landed on the dead walking corpse behind his brother. "I see that you have replaced the living miko with the dead one. Seriously half breed can you be any more disgusting?"

"Leave Kikyo out of this!" Inuyasha leapt into the air with the Tetsusaiga recklessly over head.

Smirking, Sesshoumaru unsheathed his sword and blocks his barbaric attack. "Still lacking in skill I see."

Inuyasha jumped back away from his hated half older brother he bared his fangs. "Still have the sick shoved up your ass I take it." he spat.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at him, he wasn't about to take insults from the mutt but he wasn't here to fight. "I'm not here to fight you dear little brother."

Inuyasha snorted. "Than what are you here for?"

"I just came to see how you are fairing without Lady Kagome. But I can see now that you don't rally care about the female in your pack," he tonelessly replied. Smirking when he saw not only Inuyasha stiffen but the walking dead corpse as well.

"What?" Inuyasha growled angrily. "Kagome is back in her own time!"

Raising a brow at the mutts statement when he unknowingly let slip that the miko wasn't from this time. "It appears there is much that you don't know brother, maybe you should ask your walking corpse more about it. She seems to know that the miko is here and her kit is with her as well." With that Sesshoumaru left.

Inuyasha stared at his retreating back, he was confused and hurt. Was Sesshoumaru telling the truth? He turned towards Kikyo. "Is it true Kikyo? Is Kagome truly here and not in her time like we thought she was?"

Kikyo looked at him with a expressionless mask, yet deep down inside she was smoldering with anger. She should have killed the demon before he had a chance to say one word about her reincarnation to any of them, but knowing that what's been done can not be helped now.

"He tells the truth Inuyasha. Kagome has been here all along and yes I knew about it," she replied coolly.

Feeling the hurt and anger swell up inside of him he looked at her with new eyes, he never thought that Kikyo would actually do this. Not the Kikyo he knew. He wanted to howl out in pain and betrayal but knew that it really wasn't his place to and he began to feel ashamed. Defeated even.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered with hurt.

"I only did it to save you from the hurt that you are going through now," she began with a little bit of deceit. "If I remember correctly she left you and the others."

Ears pinned to his head as he heard her explanation, he wanted to just look away from her and not look at her ever again but his love for her wouldn't allow him to do so. But still he worried about Kagome even if she was nothing more than his friend. It dawned on him that for the past three weeks she has been on her own unprotected and in constant danger making him fearful now.

"I know. But why?"

This time Kikyo lifted a elegant brow. "I can think of a reason Inuyasha. But I do not think that is the only reason, do not ask me what for I can not answer that. Her reasons are her own."

He thought about everything that has happened and knew that Kikyo had a point about her leaving them on her own free will, yet he couldn't truly be angry with her but it still hurt like hell. He turned to the others who were unusually quiet throughout the whole scene and looked at them with determination.

"We have to find her. She is in danger out there by herself and the gods know that the wench cant protect herself worth shit," growling with anger as he foolishly pushed aside reason preferring the thoughtless way.

Miroku and Sango were hurt but they knew that Kagome left them for a reason, either to protect them or because she knew that they wouldn't let her do what needed to be done. Either way they didn't have a choice in the matter at hand.

* * *

Out of the reach of his brothers senses, Sesshoumaru watches the group with amusement. He watched how his half brother tortured himself on the information that he had given them but what made him even more amused is that a small part that he seemed to forgot to mention to the idiot half breed.

"How can you find her Inuyasha when she had hidden her self from all beings by sent and aura?"

**/This will be very pleasing and interesting/** his beast purred in satisfaction.

He smirked. "Indeed."

* * *

Kagome's breathing was heavy as she pulled her sword out of the corpse of a unknown demon that had attacked her and her companions. Wiping the sweat off her forehead as she looked towards the figure Ronin who was flicking his hand to fling the blood off his claws with much disgust present on his face. If she had the energy she would had giggled at the sight but given the situation and the experience now wasn't really the time. For the first couple of weeks into there journey went smoothly but now it seems that they haven't been able to rest for all the demons that has been attacking them for the past month.

"Damn it that was the fourth one today," grumbled the irritated Phoenix demon as his feathers were ruffled, Literally. "What the hell has been going on for the past month? We shouldn't have had this much trouble."

Shippo poked his head out from behind the tree he was hiding behind to see if it was safe to come out. "Mama?"

Looking towards him when he addressed her she smiled wearily. "It's ok Shippo it's safe."

Running to her and jumping into her arms as Ronin neared they settled in to a slow walk as they continued on there path even if they were only getting away from the battle field that they were force into so that the dead demons wouldn't attract more demons for them to have problems with. When they were enough distance way for comfort they settled them selves down under a tree for the shade.

"That was tiring," sighed Kagome as she sat down nearly collapsing with exhaustion.

Looking at her with a smirk but with pride too he spoke in concerns now where he would have just kept his mouth shut. "I would like to know why all of a sudden we are being attacked by demons when the first two weeks of the journey went smoothly. This is irritating!" Growling with ire he plopped down ungracefully.

Looking down at her hands nervously Kagome wondered the same thing, there could be a number of reasons but she can only think of two right now that made a lot of sense. Yet she wondered if she should voice them. "I'm not sure Ronin but it is making me feel uneasy."

Of course while thinking on about filling Ronin in on the small bit of information on what it might be for the demons attacking them her son took that choice away from her. Pulling onto her arm forcing her to look at him with questioning eyes he asked her about one of the reasons she was thinking.

"Mama, do you think that it might be because of the Shikon Jewel shards that you have?"

That got Ronin's attention quicker then anything in his life, he furrowed his brows as he looked at the woman before him that he silently pledged his life to. "Shikon Jewel shards? You mean 'The' Shikon Jewel?"

"Yes Ronin, that is what I had said. The Shikon Jewel shards, are you becoming deaf?" Shippo said smartly.

Ronin disregarded what the fox kit said about becoming deaf and focused his thoughts on the main point of the conversation. He stared at his Lady Miko for answers but knew that he wouldn't get anything out of her if he didn't ask, he figured that out a long while ago.

"You have shards of the Shikon Jewel? Why?" he asked in a tone that needed an answer.

"Well… you see… I uh," stumbled the young miko before she sighed. "I'm sorry Ronin for keeping this from you but I didn't really know for sure to trust you with this but now I see I have no choice in the matter."

Ronin narrowed his eyes as he leaned forward towards his Lady. "Please continue my Lady."

Pausing for a second to gage his mood she started to tell him. "You remember me telling you about my time?" Ronin nodded in confusion but kept quiet. "Well the reason why I was pulled into the well and into this time is because of the Shikon Jewel. It was hidden inside my body and I have the scar to prove it if you don't believe me, see after I freed Inuyasha from the tree this bird demon that looked like a crow had stolen it from me. Being that Inuyasha and I fought it earlier we wounded it by amputating it's leg, in the beginning I never shot a bow in my life so I didn't do too good but I finally got the idea to tie the amputated appendage to an arrow because it was trying to go back to its demon owner. By doing what I did my arrow hit the demon turning it to ash and resulting in the jewel getting hit and shattering it into shards."

"And that is one of the reasons mama comes back and forth between her time and ours so she can collect the shards and return the jewel back to its original form because she is the only one that can sense them other then the other scary miko," Shippo added with much pride.

Blinking once than twice before he really said anything. "So you're the Shikon Miko?" Kagome nodded seriously. He thought for a moment and groaned. "Ah shit."

Narrowing her eyes she hissed. "Watch your…" She was cut off.

"I'm going to kill him! Why that damned over grown butt sniffing bastard dog! Knowing that idiot he's probably sitting on a cloud howling in laughter while I get the shock of my life! When I see him I'm going to kill him!" Ronin growled in irritation. "Wait I cant he's already dead…. The hell with it when I see him next I'm going to kick his ass!"

Blinking in confusion Kagome looked at him as if he lost his mind, ok maybe he did loose his mind but still she'd like to know who he wanted to kill even though she didn't like his language.

"Uh Ronin…" she hesitated but got his attention nonetheless. "Who are you wanting to kill? Because you sound none to pleased with him."

The only thing she heard out of his mouth was one word and that was a name. "Toga…" he growled menacingly.

Kagome looked at her friend in confusion. 'Toga? Who's Toga?' she mentally asked watching Ronin growl, grumble and pouted like a child.

* * *

**AN: Well I hope you all liked the story so far because I can tell you that it's just starting to get more fun! But I wish you all would write a few reviews to tell me what you think about it. Heh. I hope that I made it interesting for you! ^_^**


	8. Chapter 7: Hidden Meanings

Chapter 7

Obvious to his foul temper Inuyasha was going out of his mind, they haven't found her and a month quickly passed without them noticing. There was no scent or aura of her anywhere, the only reason why they got so far now was do to the snippets of gossip and rumors of her in a few villages the passed.

"Where the hell is she?" he bellowed. His pack looked at him with pity.

"Inuyasha maybe Lady Kagome doesn't want to found?" suggested Miroku.

Inuyasha looked at him with narrowed eyes before he growled in annoyance, hw was going out of his mind with worry for his best friend because they couldn't find her. Thoughts were going through his head, bad one that were haunting him and he couldn't be rid of them if he tried to disregard them. The scent of his hated half brother caught his attention making him growl in displeasure, for the passed month his brother has be torturing him about his lost pack member Kagome. He had sick feeling that Sesshoumaru was actually enjoying his dilemma.

"I see you still haven't the Lady Kagome Inuyasha," came Sesshoumaru's cold and calculating voice.

Facing him Inuyasha growled threateningly before he spoke in an equal deadpanned tone. "What do you care? I have a feeling that you are enjoying this way too much."

Disregarding his half brothers remark and question he looked at him with a bored look before his sights settled on the walking corpse that has taken the place of the missing miko.

"The monk is right, if she wanted to be found you would have already found her," Sesshoumaru said directing it at the half breed while his eyes narrowed on the walking dead miko.

"Damn you Sesshoumaru where is she!" shouted Inuyasha.

Ignoring the idiot he proceeded to stare at the walking corpse called Kikyo. "Why are you in this world miko when there is nothing left here for you?"

Staring at him with hatred and malice Kikyo answered him with equal coldness. "That is my own business demon. Tell me why do you insist on protecting what isn't truly yours?"

"I always protect what is truly mine," Sesshoumaru answered as he left without another word disappearing into the forest around them.

Howling in outrage Inuyasha started to follow his demon brother before he was stopped by a hand from the demon slayer. Looking at her with narrowed eyes she spoke with understanding in her voice.

"No Inuyasha, don't. He will tear you apart and not think nothing of it, now calm down so we can continue with out mission."

Inuyasha could feel the truth in her words but he was hurting way too much to calm down completely. He sighed before he looked at Kikyo, he was still disappointed in her for being this cruel but he knew that he could never hate her even if her tried. Loving her the way he did he knew that he would do anything for her and all she had to do was ask. Walking away from them he jumped up in the nearest tree to think, he never thought about his time without Kagome being there and now that she was gone from them he was miserable. Yes he had Kikyo there with him but that didn't fill the aching in his heart, he looked up at the sky as his soul whispered to the winds.

'Forgive me Kagome.'

* * *

Ronin looked at his Lady as if she has gone absolutely insane. "No, absolutely not!"

Pulling her last resort out of hiding Kagome looked at him now with misted eyes making her eye color deepen to a deep sapphire. "Please Ronin? It's the only way that they will let you into the village without knowing that you are a demon."

Back peddling away from her he shook his head in fear, each step that he took away from her she took two steps toward him. "No, no and no. I am not lowering my self to put on that… that… that thing!"

Forcing tears to spill out this time she whispered pleadingly to him. "Please?"

Throwing his hands up in the air in defeat he roughly exhaled loudly. "Fine! But you owe me!"

Tears gone in an instant Kagome squealed with joy as she jumped up and down in excitement. Ronin snatched the clothing from her and went into the bushes to get dressed grumbling the whole time about deceptive human females and their antics. Calming down Kagome waited for him to finish and come out, with some poking, prodding and some threats he stomped out into the open with his new get up. Howling with laughter Shippo pointed at him which earned a glare from the proud Phoenix demon while Kagome went to him smiling with pride. There Ronin stood dressed in a deep forest green women kimono with pink Sakura blossom petals streaking across the fabric and the obi was a lighter green color to enhance the kimonos style and beauty. Glaring at his mistress with a hurt pride as he watched her walk around him with a critical look. Finally she smiled and clapped her hands.

"Now all you need to do is the enchantment that I taught you to change you appearance so that way you will look more like a woman than a man," she said in a sage like voice wagging a finger in the air as if she was a teacher.

Huffing, Ronin growled out the enchantment with much contempt. There his appearance changed. His long light blue silvery hair turn jet black while his face became more softer to that of a females, his eyes went from ice blue to a deep violet color and his height shrunk to about Kagome's size. His chest became filler as he formed breasts which were very generous and his narrow hips became quite curvy. At that Kagome looked at him with an eyebrow raised in question.

"What? Since I'm being forced to become one might as well have a generous figure," he reasoned with her, she shook her head. "Now tell me why I'm doing this again?"

Giggling, Kagome looked at him seriously. "Because I'm not about to have my honor thrashed because I'm traveling around by myself with a man without a proper chaperone. And because you love me!"

The now female Ronin blinked in surprise. Love her? He cocked his head to the side in confusion but as he thought about it he agreed that he did love her. No not in the way of how a mate loves a mate or how a husband would love his wife but only that of how a friend would love another friend. Sighing because a headache was forming he now a she walked up beside her, hell he could still hear the damned kits laughter.

"Shippo!" Kagome said in a stern voice making the fox kit stop instantly. "You have no room to laugh because you too are going to become a little human girl child."

"What?" whined Shippo in surprise. "Mama no! Please don't make me!" looking at his adoptive mother with puppy dog eyes she stood firmly with her hands on her hips. She narrowed her eyes as if she was saying that she meant business. Grumbling as he dropped his antics when he saw that they wouldn't work with her stood up and through something on the ground forming a cloud of smoke around him. With a loud pop the smoke cleared there stood a girl child human with long black hair and green eyes, she had a sour look on his face.

Nodding with approval at both males now turned human females with a smile. "Lets go and don't worry we wont be there very long. We're only going in to get the sacred jewel shard from that man in that hut and we'll be out."

Sighing with defeat once more as he watched his Lady put his clothing into her bag.

'Why do I feel this isn't going to go smoothly?' Ronin mentally groaned to himself as he followed Kagome and Shippo with a slouched figure. May the gods help him!

!$%^&*!$%^&*!$%^&*

Sesshoumaru looked to the small village on his lands with confusion, he had sensed that demon in it that he met about a month ago called Ronin in it.

'I wonder what he's doing in there?' he thought.

Hearing his retainer begin to squawk in a ungodly manor he looked at him with narrowed eyes telling him silently that he was annoyed. Jaken snapped his beak like mouth at his Lords look and refrained from making any other sounds. Not bothered by her lords look Rin walked up to him and smiled.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, what are we doing here?" she asked innocently.

Looking at his ward he answered gently. "I have some business in this village."

"Oh ok. Can Rin go play in that flower field Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin said excitedly. Nodding his head in granting her request she smiled brightly. "Thank you my Lord."

Watching her excitedly run to the field of flowers he ordered his retainer to watch her. "Jaken watch Rin."

"Yes your greatness!" squawked the green toad demon as he bowed lowly. Looking up to see his lord he was met with emptiness, his lord had disappeared. Sighing in disappointment he walked to his responsibility.

Sesshoumaru walked into the village not noticing all the villagers bowing to him in fear. Following his nose to a woman with a cranky aura about her he stopped looking at her in confusion.

"Wench tell me why you smell of the demon called Ronin?" he ordered.

The said female stiffened when she heard his voice and slowly turned to face him, her look was that of comical surprise.

"Good to see you again Lord Sesshoumaru," came a musical voice from the girl causing Sesshoumaru to raise an elegant brow.

"Answer my question Wench"

Huffing Ronin snapped. "It is me you moron. My mistress forced me to do this and so here I am swallowing my pride to pretend to be a female."

Snapping up in attention Sesshoumaru looked at her harder and there he saw Ronin through the disguise. He nearly laughed out loud from it but stamped it down as he firmly placing the mask of indifference back on his face. His beast on the other hand held no restraints for he howled with laughter.

"I see. Where is your Lady may I ask?" Sesshoumaru asked with a strained voice.

The female Ronin's eyebrow twitched with annoyance when he felt the mirth in Sesshoumaru's aura so he pointed to a near by hut before he spoke. "In there if you must know, she's trying to persuade an idiot human to give her a shard of the sacred jewel."

Nodding, Sesshoumaru walked passed the annoyed Phoenix demon now turned human female and headed to the hut. He could hear the mikos soft beautiful musical voice trying really hard to get the jewel shard. To him it seems she's not having any luck which made him mentally chuckle when he senses the anger in her aura that accidentally slipped from her masking. Walking in he watched the owner of the hut drop quickly in a bow out of fear and the miko turned to face him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," she greeted him with a tight smile.

"Miko," he greeted back. "What seems to be the problem?"

Kagome opened her mouth to tell him when the owner of the hut beat her to the chase. "My lord this young lady here is trying to persuade me to give her this shard that I found in the forest," he said.

"Then give it to her if you want to live," Sesshoumaru threatened which made the man before him start to shake uncontrollably in fear.

Frowning Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru with narrowed eye in anger, she shot to her feet and placed her fists on her hips. Sesshoumaru eyed her wearily.

"Sesshoumaru! You have no right to threaten this poor mans life! He has done nothing to you and you know it, how can you be so cruel?" she started to scold him.

'God, does this woman want a death wish?' he thought as he looked at a livid miko. "You dare to speak to me in such disrespect wench?"

Narrowing her eyes at him and all thought of being scared flew out the window when he called her wench. "Wench? Wench! I have a name you know! It's Kagome. Ka-go-me!"

Astounded Sesshoumaru took a step back, her anger had broken her masking and he could now feel her power and he was surprised on how much was flowing from the human girl. He narrowed his eyes and stiffened as his demon growled one word.

**/Mine!/**

Calming down he started to think rationally once again, this was a problem but it will have to wait until he could calm the miko and be by himself.

"Calm your self Lady Kagome, I will not harm you nor the human male," he said in his passive tone. Seeing her calm herself and placing the masking on her scent and aura back in place he looked at her fully before his attention turned to the human. "Give her the shard and you can have these as a trade."

The man looked at his demon lord in confusion when he retrieved five gold pieces from him but he nodded his head and handed the shard to the young woman. "Thank you my Lord."

Leaving the hut he walked past the female Ronin who was laughing lightly with mirth. Stopping he looked at the demon with narrowed and annoyed eyes. What the elder demon said to him made him growl.

"So Lord Sesshoumaru, you were put in your place by a mere human miko I see. I wonder what they will say now?"

Growling he turned from him stiffly, he could see that the villagers had gathered out of curiosity. "Ronin, shut up," he said childishly as she stiffly left.

Watching the young demon lord leave he busted out in pure right out laughter.

* * *

**AN: I had a load of fun writing this chapter! ( smirks with mirth) I wonder what you all thought. Review and tell me what you think so far. ~_^**


	9. Chapter 8: Realizations

Chapter 8

Kagome looked up at the stars in wonder as she fingered the shard that Sesshoumaru kindly paid for, snorting at that thought of him _kindly_ doing anything she wondered what made him go on edge. She knew that her masking slipped because she was angry and her power freely flowed from her but that couldn't be it, hell she was weak so it's not that.

'Maybe it was his beast because his eyes briefly turned red,' she thought curiously.

Waiting for Ronin to hurry up and change back to his own clothing, she could hear him still grumbling to himself about her she guessed. Smiling at the thought of him in the women's kimono got her to laugh softly.

"I can hear you, you know!" he growled from the bushes.

"Oh come on, your still sore about that?" she teased back.

Poking his head out from behind the bushes he glared coldly at her. "Woman you better be glad that I like you because you would be dead right now!"

Laughing with exhilaration Kagome stuck her tongue out at him, he on the other hand bared his sharp teeth at her. Getting up Kagome went to her pack to retrieve her other jewel shards, once she had them she placed them in her hand and closed her eyes to concentrate. Hands glowing a pure soft pink color she could feel the jewel shards move together and form a small chunk of a shard, she looked at her handy work after it was done which made her smile.

Coming out from behind the bushes fully dressed and carrying the kimono he wore into the village Ronin as to say wasn't in the best of moods. He looked at his Lady with a death glare before he dumped the clothing on top of her bag so she could deal with the wretched thing and than plopped down ungracefully to the ground with a loud thump. His mistress looked at him with mirth in her eyes.

"Woman, if you do that to me again I swear that I will throw you up onto a mountain and let you freeze to death!" he threatened but knowing he would never really do it.

Raising a brow at him as if saying 'oh really, why don't I believe you?' look Kagome grinned. Ronin crossed his arms childishly pouting. Smiling at him gently as she sat next to him and snaked a arm around his shoulders giving him a slight squeeze.

"I'm sorry Ronin, I wont do that again I promise. But…… you have to admit it was freaking funny!" she tried to sooth him.

Sighing in defeat for the hundredth time that day he relax and look at her with one half opened eye as the other one was closed. Smirking before he said anything. "If you think so then I guess it is so."

Blinking at him in confusion before it finally dawned on her what he meant, she threw her hands into the air. "Gah, your impossible!"

Smirking he held in his mirth. "If you say so my Lady."

Screeching she got up and stomped off away from him so she wouldn't become tempted to clobber him, Kagome growled to herself about how men were pigs and too stupid to take a joke and a little bit of teasing. Looking up at the sky once again she sighed as her thoughts returned once again to the behavior of the impassive demon lord.

* * *

Sitting stiffly and still he listened to his ward and retainer settle into sleep, he on the other hand had too much on his mind to even think about resting let alone on doing it. It still irked him on the little word that his beast had said when it came to the little miko that now plagued his thought.

**/You knew what I meant when I said that so why are you denying it?/** growled his beast.

'This Sesshoumaru will not mate a human, nor a miko human at that!' he growled mentally back.

His beast scoffed. **/Your still sour about that? You need to learn to get over it!/**

'Go back to your dwellings and leave this Sesshoumaru in peace!' he coldly stated as he tried to relax his body against the tree behind him.

**/Not a chance. I want her as mate, she is strong and will bare equally powerful pups. She beautiful for a human and her scent is most appealing/** his beast reasoned.

Shaking his head in annoyance he mentally snapped. 'No. I will not follow in my fathers foot steps!'

**/Fine, have it your way than./** growled the beast with venom. Sesshoumaru relaxed thinking he had won. **/Because I'm going to make your life miserable until the day you either die or mate her!/**

Groaning he looked up at the sky with a glare when or if anyone looked at them they knew that if they bothered him they would instantly die.

'Why me?' than his beast said something that caught his immediate attention.

**/You know I think the miko is the one that our mother was talking about in the promise you made her/** the beast stated.

Thinking on it he wondered if his beast was going insane. He remembered back on a part of the promise then it finally clicked, eyes widening in surprise he felt his breathing became shallow.

'_With this male there will be another. A female, she will need you too…'_ his mothers voice rang out clearly through his mind.

'_She is strong but yet so naïve. She is important for you to protect, when her darkest hour comes upon her only you can help her and she will need you to be there for her…'_ his breathing became harsh and ragged.

'_Do not let her die and do not shun her…'_ his hand became a fist, forcing his claws to dig deeply into his palm making him bleed.

'_Protect her and cherish her…'_ smelling his own blood made him to squeeze harder forcing his claws to go deeper.

'_Remember this my dearest son… that only you can bring the light into her darkness…'_ his mothers voice faded away.

He finally could feel the pain from his self inflicted wound upon his palm that was when he unclenched his hand. Looking at it with dazed golden eyes, watching the wounds heal and the skin stitched itself back together making it completely disappear without a trace.

'Impossible,' was all he thought as the night wore on to turn into dawn.

* * *

Inuyasha walked alone into the forest leaving his group behind for a little bit so he could think, he knew they would be ok because he wasn't going to far. Kikyo was still there and he still had to protect her.

"Kagome, where are you?" he whispered sadly. His heart ached and missed her badly, hell he's even starting to miss the sit commands. He felt guilty for feeling this when he had Kikyo but he's starting to become quite distant with the dead miko.

Thinking back on the earlier years he wondered what truly chanced, yeah he knew it was Naraku that tricked them but something about the situation kept nagging at him that wouldn't go away. Sighing heavily to himself he couldn't for the life of him figure it out, wandering what he was missing in the situation really was getting to him. Something that Kagome said to him when he really wasn't paying attention or was she talking to someone else?

Shaking his head in aggravation he kept on walking too deep in thought to pay attention to where he was going. Smelling the scent of graveyard soul and herbs he stopped and looked up to see Kikyo standing there in front of him with a impassive look.

"Kikyo… what are you doing up?" he asked softly.

Raising a brow at him she smirked. "You seem to forget Inuyasha that I'm dead and the walking dead do not need sleep."

Stumbling back a bit at her harsh and bitter words he stared at her, something else was missing in her voice that he ached to hear yet he couldn't place it. "Oh."

She stared at him before she spoke. "What is bothering you to make you think so hard?"

His face reddened. "Nothing really. I was just thinking about the past when you were alive."

Face hardening into pure hatred as she turned away from him, his ears pinned back against his head he realized what he said and felt bad for it. The look of hatred he saw on her face didn't sit well with him though, the Kikyo he knew wouldn't have had that look and she wouldn't have turned away from him either. Silence drawn between them he wondered what was truly wrong with this, he could feel a bad headache coming on from thinking too much and too hard.

"You might as well forget about the past Inuyasha because you cant bring it back. Especially not when that mere copy of me has my soul," spat Kikyo bitterly.

His heart broke at her words but stilled when the words 'mere copy' repeated in his mind, he shook his head. 'No. Kagome isn't a "mere copy" as she so bluntly and painfully put it to me,' he thought stressing the painfully part.

Watching Kikyo leave him heading back to camp he pushed past the headache and kept thinking. It hit him what was missing in her voice and what he ached to hear. Warmth, love and life. Eyes widening at the realization he started to remember bits and pieces of what Kagome said in the past every time he hurt her or pissed her off.

'_Inuyasha, how can you be so blind and foolish?' said a pissed Kagome_

_Ears pinned to his head as he growled in anger at her he snapped back. 'Bitch, Kikyo is more the miko you will ever be and she loves me!'_

"_Loves you? Loves you! You are stupid Inuyasha if you think that walking clay pot loves you! Cant you open your eyes for a minute and see that this resurrected Kikyo isn't the Kikyo that you once loved?' yelled Kagome as she stomped a foot harshly on the ground._

'_Don't call her that!'_

_Anger disappearing from her Kagome looked at him with pity. 'Inuyasha I hate to break it to you but she doesn't love you. I wish you could see that.'_

_He watched her as tears began to fall from her eyes. 'What do you know anyways!'_

_Shaking her head with sorrow she looked at him with knowing eyes. 'I'll tell you what I know. I know that if two people loved each other as much as you say that you and Kikyo did them tell me Inuyasha… why and how did Naraku ever come between you? I see it this way when you love some one you know them through the heart, you know their personality and you know their soul. True love is hard to come by but when you get it then nothing and I mean nothing will come between them. Not even trickery.'_

'_Feh, you know nothing of love you stupid wench now shut up!'_

Breathing constricted Inuyasha started to choke on the realization and the truth in Kagome's words. He didn't want to believe it but he had no other choice but to because it was the only thing that actually made sense now. His heart broke even more as his soul began to tear into pieces. Kikyo truly didn't love him and never did as he didn't truly love her. Back peddling as he remembered another incident between him and Kagome.

'_Inuyasha if Kikyo truly loved you as you say she did then wouldn't she have accepted you for who and what you are? No matter if you were human, half demon or full demon?' Kagome asked him tearfully._

_Growling he snapped. 'Of course she loved me stupid! I love her too that's why I agreed to use the jewel to become human fully so I could be with her!'_

'_Stupid?! You're the one that's stupid! And you're blind too!' screamed an upset Kagome before she ran from him towards the well._

_Watching her leave he huffed in anger and turned around back towards Kaede's hut. 'Stupid bitch.'_

It was true… what Kikyo and he had wasn't true love as he thought, yes he loved her but it wasn't the type of love that Kagome described to him all those times that they got into arguments. Clenching his chest just above his heart he sank to his knees and did the one thing he hasn't done since he was young. He cried.


	10. Chapter 9: The Village No More

Chapter 9

_Running as fast as she could she knew that it wouldn't help, the alarms in her head were going off letting her know that danger was close at hand. Tears from fear and frustration spurted from her deep blue sapphire eyes, he breathing was restricted and her muscles ached from being pushed past their limits. Hearing the haunting laughter of on so evil sent shivers down her spine. Her heart was pounding in her ears as she kept going. The surroundings were unfamiliar to her making her disoriented and confused, she was alone. She wondered why her friends weren't with her and why they had abandoned her, whimpering as she tripped on an exposed root she curled up into a fetal position. The dark aura was coming closer trying to smother her with it's strong presences but her miko powers kept it at bay, finally when it felt like hour when it was just been only minutes the evil stepped forward a few yards away._

"_What now miko? Who is there to save you?" the evil being asked in a sick joyful hiss. She didn't answer but instead she whimpered making him chuckle with delight. "Give up miko you have no power and you are too weak."_

_Cracking her eyes open and looked at him with fear she wondered what he said was true. Than the empty feeling started to consume her as she started to doubt herself and she started to fade drawing deeper into her self. But then she felt a warm and strong aura began to surround her as if she was in a loving embrace, she relaxed while she accepted the aura and she felt her self become stronger. Then she heard a masculine voice that sounded familiar which made her ache with longing._

'_You are strong my little miko, do not give up for I am here with and for you,' the male voice said gently as she could almost feel a caress on her cheek as if he was actually there._

_Knowing she could believe in this man she fully accepted him into her being, with all her heart, mind, body and her very soul. With that she began to glow as a burst of power and light exploded from her small body blinding all._

* * *

Sesshoumaru felt the disturbance with the miko from where he rested with his group, his beast growled in warning and in anger.

**/Mate is being attacked/** growled the beast as he snapped his jaws bitingly.

'I know the miko is being attacked, but I can not do anything about it for it isn't physical,' Sesshoumaru mentally thought to his beast trying to calm him all at once.

Snapping his beast tried to take over but Sesshoumaru kept him under control, he sighed mentally knowing now that his beast meant what he said about making his life miserable if he didn't mate the miko.

**/Mate is in danger, we must protect her/** the snarled stubbornly.

Sesshoumaru clenched his fists tighter. 'Fine I will do all that I can.'

His beast calmed a bit but he was still wound tightly as if ready to spring if need be. Closing his eyes he reached out to the miko with his demonic energy, when he finally found her distressed and calming aura he surrounded her with his. He entered her dream like state and what he found made him growl loudly. Calming himself so that way he could help her, he sent calm to her and warmth which he never knew he possessed he could feel her calm immediately. He heard words that the one who was assaulting her echo in her mind.

'What now miko? Who is there to save you? Give up miko you have no power and you are too weak." her mind repeated sadly.

'Weak? She is not weak,' Sesshoumaru thought angrily to himself. Sighing he concentrated farther and spoke to her gently. 'You are strong my little miko, do not give up for I am here with and for you,' he spoke to her as he mentally saw himself caress her cheek.

Knowing this was dangerous for him and for her he tried to hold back so that way he wouldn't accidentally force her to bond with him. Feeling her relax more under his gentle protection he was surprised from what happened next. He felt her open all of her self up to him accepting him and dare he even say it? Loving him? There he knew that this could not be stopped, their souls, minds and auras merged forming one being and their powers became one making her body explode with power and light.

The evil was gone now and he could feel himself draw back from her, he mentally groaned as he knew what just happened will never be broken. There was now one of the most strongest bonds that could ever be formed between two beings, his beast purred with acceptance and was very smug as if he knew this would have happened eventually.

**/Looks like you have no other choice demon lord of ice/** mocked the beast with amusement.

Growling Sesshoumaru shot up from his sitting position to his feet, anger was swirling within his aura as he snapped at his beast. 'Silence! I will not mate a human!'

Feeling his beast smirk with mirth he growled at what his beast said next. **/It seems that you weren't paying attention to any of your lessons as a pup. Well I guess you will soon find out what this incident have truly done/**

Pausing as he processed what his beast had said to him he wondered what he meant. 'What do you mean beast?'

His beast chuckled but didn't say one word to him making Sesshoumaru growl with impatience and anger. Now his beast wanted to shut the hell up, especially when it came to something as important as this. He hated not knowing and he most of all hated that when he ask a question it isn't answered. He had to think but the thing was that it would be very hard to do so when his beast is always there listening, he didn't want to mate a human let alone a miko but how can he stay that way when there was now a bond between them.

'Stupid human for accepting something she knew not of,' he thought sourly as he looked into the sky for any solutions to the problem that arose.

* * *

Feeling different then she ever felt before but at the same time more refreshed than anytime that she could remember, Kagome was up before the sun rose and waited for the others awake as well. Unknowing to her Ronin was awake already and have been awake since he felt the immense power that came from his mistress, he couldn't believe what just happened and he knew exactly what had transpired. He grinned at the irony of it all but he knew it was coming if anything of the prophecy was true, now all there was to do was wait and be patient. Getting up from where he had lain for rest, he caught the attention of his mistress and she smiled kindly at him. Grinning as he went to her he wondered why she was up so early.

"Lady Kagome, why up so early?" he asked gently.

Sighing Kagome looked at him with confusion. "I don't know to tell you the truth, I was having a nightmare and than I don't remember anything after that. I feel strange and reborn I guess I could say. I am confused Ronin."

Quirking a brow Ronin studied her when he noticed small changes about her. Her face had become more sharp as her cheek bones were more pronounced and her lips were fuller. Her body was more luscious and fuller as her skin had become more defined, her hair was a bit longer as her eyes had become flaked with gold.

'Hm, should he tell her? Nah,' Ronin thought wickedly.

Standing next to her he smiled. "Worry not my Lady for this will be a what destiny wanted to happen. Just accept it as it comes to you and do not question it."

Nodding Kagome walked to a sleeping Shippo and woke him up to start the day anew. She just hoped that her journey will come to fruit and will end as planned. Watching her carefully he wondered if Lord Sesshoumaru knew exactly what he did, if so he wondered what he was going to do about it. But knowing the Demon Lord he had a feeling this wasn't going to go over well with him smoothly or nicely. Shaking his head he started to help his Lady and her young kit with breaking down camp to start their journey again.

* * *

Inuyasha clenched his aching chest, feeling the loss that something important to him was taken from him. He hunched over as his breathing became more restricted, he didn't know what was going on and it didn't help the situation at all. He jumped down as the others started to pack up the camp, they were still on the path to finding Kagome. The village they were at confirmed that she was indeed going this direction, for what he didn't know but he had a feeling that when he found her he would not like what he will be finding out. He took a deep breath as her scent filled his nose, they were close but she still eluded them as if she was like a ghost or a shadow. He also knew that his half brother was hear and they also knew that they were now on his lands which made them on edge. They didn't trust Sesshoumaru not to attack even if Kagome did form an alliance with him giving then safe passage through his lands. What surprised them though was the rumors that were going around about Kagome and his brother and he didn't like them one bit. Shaking the thought away from his mind he looked at his friends with emptiness in his eyes as he hid all his emotions away. His gaze fell upon Kikyo as she moved around the forest line near the village that they took shelter in, no true emotions stirred up inside of him. Only emptiness. Than his thoughts were broking by the voice of a villager that was whispering to another.

"I tell you the only reason he let her get away with what she did is because he's smitten with her," the female villager said excitedly.

Her partner shook her head. "I don't know, I mean that can be true but what about this reputation for being a human hater and a deadly killer to all that disrespects him?"

"I know what you are saying but I have a deep feeling that I am right. He's smitten with her," the woman replied.

Tuning the rest of the conversation out he wondered what the hell was truly going on, he walked to his friends as they headed towards him.

"Inuyasha, I know we are close but something feels off," Miroku said seriously.

"I agree with the pervert, there is something really odd. I keep hearing these rumors that sound too farfetched to even be true but it seems that I did happen," Sango said in a tight tone. Kirara mewed as if she too said that she agreed.

Clenching his fists Inuyasha looked at them with determination. "Regardless if it's true or not we still have to find her. I don't believe anything that these villagers have said or have to say and I know my half brother well enough for them not to be true."

Nodding their heads they stayed quiet as they became lost in there own thoughts, than Kikyo decided to grace them with her presence. Everyone scowled at her but she ignored it as her attention fell on Inuyasha, she smiled impassive at him as she started to address him.

"It appears that my reincarnation has been quite busy lately, from what I hear she has enchanted the Demon Lord Sesshoumaru," she said tonelessly.

Stiffening at the jibe Inuyasha looked at her with masked fury. "It's a load of shit. My older brother would never be 'enchanted' by no mortal or a miko for that matter Kikyo. They are what they are, rumors."

Lifting a brow at the half demons statement Kikyo smirked. "Denial will get you no where Inuyasha and you know that. Do not be so naive that it will make you too blind to see what's in front of you. We must go because there is a jewel shard near by, it's faint but it is there."

"Jewel shard? Where?" asked the agitated half demon. Kikyo pointed towards the south going in a different direction then Kagome, he was indecisive on what to do. So he looked at his friends with questioning eyes. "Guys?"

Looking at each other Miroku and Sango couldn't believe that he was asking them for help. Something has changed in Inuyasha and it was starting to worry them a little. They knew that they should go after Kagome but they had to get that jewel shard so that it wouldn't do anymore harm that it has already done. Looking back at the half demon when they came to an agreement Miroku spoke.

"First we must get the jewel shard then we can go after Kagome, if we don't then it will do more harm then it will do good," reasoned Miroku in a serious sage like tone.

Nodding his head Inuyasha started to follow Kikyo as she walked off towards the shard as soon as she heard Miroku's answer. Leaving the village behind to get the shard of the Sacred Jewel.

* * *

Looking around the once lively village that now lay in rubble sadness and disappointment settled into Kagome's soul, she stepped forward looking at the devastation around her. She knew that what ever happened here happened years ago but that still didn't stop the sadness nor the disappointment that washed over her.

"Oh no. What happened here?" whispered Kagome.

Stepping beside his mistress Ronin answered her with a dead tone. "After Midoriko left here and battled those demons this place and trapped her soul and that of the demons in the Shikon Jewel the village went under attack. It was a long battle but in the end it was futile. They lost and thus was destroyed, everyone died. The men, women, children and the old. I don't know if there were any survivors but it was a sad day for the skies clouded and the heavens wept from the loss of this village."

She stared at the ruins of the once great hidden village that gave birth to one of the most powerful and greatest Warrior Mikos that ever lived and died. She inhaled the air as she could still smell the fear and horror there that had soaked into the ground and ruins, even the every air. Her heart broke as if she could see the battle in her minds eye and hear the screams, cries and death of those who lived here. A thought stuck her and she turned to Ronin.

"You speak as if you were here when this had happened," she stated in a despaired whisper.

Stiffening at what she said Ronin's face hardened. "I was."

"Then why did they die if you were here?" she asked almost afraid of the answer. Than it hit her and he confirmed the thought to be true.

"Because I was the one who lead the horde into battle against them," replied Ronin with a quite voice as if he now regretted the act.

Her breath hitched with his answer, Shippo just stared at him with suspicion and what it seemed like anger. Shaking her head in denial she backed away from him, he just stood there and awaited her final judgment of him.

"Why? Why would you do this?" she asked in a devastated whisper.

"Anger, hatred and pain." Ronin started. "Then I was a human hating demon and I had no remorse for any live of that was human or half human. I was set up on revenge and so I destroyed when I could and when I could, I was stupid and naïve and I let my own selfishness blind me. I hated humans until I met you and now since then I regret it. After it happened I was punished for it immediately afterwards. The gods were not happy and now I am but a slave that is repenting for his crimes."

Staring at him seeing a new and different Ronin than the one she had gotten to know and used to. She saw him for what he was but she still couldn't hate him even though she knew the truth of his past and his brutality. She could see the haunting in his eyes as the regret consumed his usual calm and peaceful aura, heart going out to him she went to him and embraced him with a warm loving hug making him stiffen.

"I am sorry Ronin, I still do not judge you for what you have done. What is in the past is in the past and though you have regrets and made mistake you should look forward the future and don't let the past hinder you from changing for the better," she whispered against him, Ronin relaxed and hugged her back burrowing his face in her hair. "From the first time I met you I knew that there was good inside of you past all that hatred and pain, since being with me I saw you bloom into the demon you are now and I know that you will never will be the evil that you think you are."

Ronin inhaled her scent into himself as he felt the tears leak out of his eyes, he felt her drop her masking on her aura which she engulfed him into a loving. He smiled with enlighten joy as if he was freed from the ghosts and shadows of his past, knowing right then he would give everything to her. His life, heart, mind and even his very soul to keep her safe and happy. The sun broke through the darkened clouds that had for so long hung over the ruined village, a sun beam shone upon them as he felt the warmth upon his skin. He could feel the bindings that were set upon him when the gods bound him and made him a slave break away freeing him. He remembered the part of the binding.

'_You are bound to be a slave to the earth until the descendant of the very village that you destroyed forgives you, but only until then you will repent for your crimes,' the godly voice thundered as the binding and agony consumed him._

"Thank you Lady Kagome, you set me free," whispered Ronin in a broken voice. Then it hit him making him tighten his hold on her, she was a descendant from the village for only a descendant could truly ever free him from his bounds.

Moving away from his so she could see him Kagome smiled as she could see the light in his eyes return. "I forgive you Ronin and you have my friendship forever."

Eyes softening Ronin smiled lightly at her. "If the circumstances were different I would ask you to become my mate and I know that I would love you with ever fiber of my being. But I have come to late."

Furrowing her brows in confusion she was about to ask him what he meant when she was interrupted by a loud crash which made them break apart and face the intruder head on. What she saw set the fear in her heart and ripped to her very soul.


	11. Chapter 10: Death to Those Who Appose Us

_**Chapter 10**_

_**He felt all the mikos emotions as if they were is own but he didn't feel any danger towards her, only sadness and disappointment which had him confused. He headed to wards her and her small group, he knew that she was at the ruins of The Warrior Village of Purity. He now knew the reason why Ronin spoke of her needing training and what he suggested to him in hidden meaning was for him to offer the training to her.**_

_**He snorted. 'Crafty demon,' he thought in dry humor.**_

_**Then it hit him the fear, her fear. Is coursed through him like the blood that ran through his very veins and then there was pain, immense pain as if she lost someone dear to her. The strength of it all nearly had him doubled over, he gasped for breath as he stopped in his tracks. His beast rearing up with a howl of anger, he was trying to claw his way out of his restraints to take him over. He barely had enough strength to hold him down, he could hear his ward and retainer calling out to him asking what was wrong. He tried to calm himself but that was near impossible when his beast was so close to the surface.**_

_**/Mate is in danger! We must get to her/**__ his beast howled angrily as he added more force to get out and take over._

_Sesshoumaru never felt this so strongly before in his life, looking up with bleeding red eyes. He couldn't hold back for long and he knew that there was no holding back and no choice but to give in to his beast or he would die._

"_Jaken watch Rin!" he snarled dangerously._

_Jaken watched him Lord loose control for the first time in his long servant hood with his Lord, it scared him to death but he knew not to get in the way. He nodded. "Yes my Lord."_

_Hearing his retainers word he gave into his beast and started to transform into his true form of that a giant white dog. Bones and joints popping as his body shifted and his demonic power was unleashed swirling around him. When his flames of power ceased there stood a giant white demon dog where the humanoid dog demon once stood. Sesshoumaru snarled before he howled and sped off towards the miko that was in danger. Who ever it was will die today or he will die trying._

_

* * *

_

_Kagome waited for the impacted of the attack to collide into her, when nothing happened she cracked her eyes which widened with was met her gaze. She shook her head in denial. There was Ronin in front of her with a tentacle rammed through his chest as he took the attach for her, tears spilled out of her eyes as the pain coursed through her body and ripped through her heart._

"_No. Ronin!" she screamed. The tentacle retracted from him and he fell forward, catching him to her she cried out. She could feel her son beside her shaking in terror but she paid him no mind when she knew him to be safe. She looked at her friend with disbelief._

"_My Lady, are you hurt?" wheezed an injured Ronin in her arms._

_Blood was soaking into her clothing as her tears fell freely from her, she cried for him. "Yes, but… but your not. Why, why did you do it?"_

_Before Ronin could say anything the attacker laughed in morbid enjoyment, looking up Kagome glared at him with narrowed tearful eyes._

"_Naraku…" she hissed with hatred._

_Lifting a brow Naraku smirked at her with cockiness. "It seems that your toy got in the way. What a pity."_

"_You monster… what do you want!" Kagome hissed with venom in her voice._

_Naraku smiled sickly at her. "You."_

_A shiver of disgust trailed down her back, she looked at Ronin briefly and noticed that he wasn't healing himself. His wound was to fatal, she could see the blood spill from his lips and trail down his jaw line and started to drip onto her. She knew that he will not live through this attack unless he could get help but that was impossible, her body started to tremble from the pain. She felt helpless as she saw him take his last breath. Laying Ronin's body on the ground gently she stood up and unsheathed her twin blades making Naraku laugh at her._

"_You can not win miko, you are too weak," purred Naraku sickly._

_Taking a deep breath into her restricted lungs and forcing the tears back she stood and held her ground. She knew that she didn't have a chance in defeating him on her own but she sure in the hell will not go done with out a fight. There was a pause when a howl of anger sounded from a distance causing Naraku to cock a brow up in wonder but his attention was brought back the miko in front of him, smirking he started his attack once again._

_Dodging and blocking Kagome was tiring out quickly, she could get close enough to strike him. Gritting her teeth together tightly as a tentacle grazed her flesh wounding her but she kept going. She didn't see the tentacle that came at her right behind the first, it struck her in the shoulder pinning her to a tree. Crying out in pain she looked towards Ronin's lifeless body and her sons fighting stance in front trying to protect his body from any farther harm. The pain was so great in her shoulder making her wince in pain before her gaze landed back on Naraku._

"_I'm so sorry Ronin,' she thought sadly._

_Naraku walked up the her with a smirk of delighted achievement, standing in front of her he looked up and down her body with lust unconcealed in his dead pane eyes causing Kagome to glare at him with disgust._

"_This was easier then I thought," chuckled the evil half breed. "Now that I finally have you my dear miko you will be the best asset to me."_

_Spitting in his face Kagome glared with hatred at him, whipping the spit off his face he looked at her with a frown and he than dug the tentacle deeper into her shoulder causing her to scream in pain. They both stopped when they felt a powerful demon speeding towards them and they could feel the deadly intent. It was going to kill._

_Breaking through the tree line was a large white dog growling and snapping his powerful jaws, he approached them with death in his eyes. Kagome watched in sick fascination as the demon came towards them, feeling the tentacle withdrawal from her shoulder she fell to the ground with a thud. Pain course through her, pushing it aside to watch the scene before her unfold._

"_Why hello Lord Sesshoumaru. I hate to be rude but you are interrupting my business that has nothing to do with you," growled Naraku. You could hear the annoyance in her voice._

_Growling in anger, Sesshoumaru snapped his jaws at the disgusting half breed. He glanced at Kagome briefly and he didn't like what he saw, she was bleeding from her shoulder and she was covered in blood though he could tell most of it wasn't her own. He snapped his gaze back to the lowly filthy half breed, growling again he attacked with graceful speed. Naraku barley dodged the attack but some of his poison had gotten onto the half breed and started to melt the clothing of where it landed. Naraku hissed in pain and anger as he watched the large dog cautiously._

"_You dare to touch what is mine!" Sesshoumaru growled demonically._

_Narrowing his eyes Naraku stilled, then his eyes widened in surprise before he chuckled evilly. "You're talking about the dear miko? What makes you think that she would ever love you, a full demon that is cold and heartless?"_

"_Silence you filthy half breed!" snapped Sesshoumaru._

_Watching the scene before her she didn't understand any of it, Sesshoumaru was here and in his true demonic form too. Shaking her head in confusion she looked over to where Ronin's lifeless body lay and new fresh tears spilled from her eyes, pushing herself she crawled to him and held him as her son stood behind her in fear. _

_Watching the miko that he came to save hold onto the dead body of the one he knew was Ronin set him off on a jealousy fit but he pushed it aside for he had a battle to finish. Looking at the one who dared to caused his little miko pain turned from him to go to the miko he growled. Without warning he pounced onto the evil half breed ripping, tearing and snapping him to shreds. When he was done the enemy turned out to be just a puppet of him, snorting in disgust and anger he walked to the one that brought him into the blood lust. Transforming back to his humanoid form Sesshoumaru walked to the small group, he watched the young miko who so much spirit sit there and cry over the body of the Phoenix demon who had died for her. She fainted from exhaustion and blood loss, going to her he looked down and that's when he felt it._

_

* * *

_

_He could smell her. His heart constricted painfully when he realize that it wasn't her usual scent but that of her blood, but what confused him was the angered howl that sounded in the distance. Running as fast as he could Inuyasha was determined to get to her, he could hear his friends behind him telling him to slow down but he knew if he did slow down he wouldn't be able to see Kagome. So charging onward towards the one person who had befriended him when he was condemned in all others eyes._

_Leaping into the air and clearing the top of the hill he didn't like what he saw, growling he unsheathed Tetsusaiga which transformed into the fang. Landing a few yards away from his brother who was holding an injured unconscious Kagome, snarling at him ignoring the two headed dragon that appeared to have a body and the little human girl called Rin and the disgusting toad demon off to the side._

"_Hand her over Sesshoumaru!" he snarled angrily thinking his brother was the one who hurt Kagome._

_Standing there with a bored look Sesshoumaru stared at his brother. "I will not do that half breed, she need a healer and I will not let those who are under my protection die."_

"_Why injure her if you knew that she would need to be treated for her wounds? Why try to kill her if she was under your protection?" Inuyasha snapped._

_Narrowing his eyes with a dangerous gleam Sesshoumaru spoke coldly to him. "You are truly stupid little brother if you would think that I was dishonorable, why don't you stop for a moment and take a good sniff around you."_

_Stiffening Inuyasha sniffed the air. He could smell his hated older half brother, Kagome's blood, Shippo and that of an unknown demon. But what caught his attention immediately what the putrid stench of Naraku._

"_Naraku," he hissed. "Why?"_

"_I'm guessing he wanted the jewel shards that Lady Kagome has and I assume that he also wanted her as well for he didn't kill her," Sesshoumaru replied coldly with barely with held anger._

_Snorting with disgust Inuyasha faced his brother with narrowed eyes. "Leave Kagome with me."_

"_No," was all Sesshoumaru said as his demonic cloud formed under his feet and the two headed dragon followed Sesshoumaru into the air._

"_You come back here you bastard! Kagome is mine!" yelled Inuyasha in anger and panic as he watched helplessly as his brother took Kagome away with him. "Damn it!"_

_The others came running up to him as he slid to the ground and punching the dirt with his fist. He couldn't believe it, his brother took her away from him this time._

"_Inuyasha? What's going on?" Sango asked calmly._

"_He too her. He took Kagome," he answered in a harsh whisper._

"_Who took her Inuyasha?" Miroku asked this time._

_Looking up in the direction that his brother took her he growled out one name in distain. "Sesshoumaru."_

_

* * *

_

_The pain was there as a dull ache that didn't want to go away, she could feel that she was alive and was in a nice comfortable bed with soft pillows and silky sheet. Inhaling a ragged breath into her starved lungs, she stayed still as she tried to get a feel to where she was at but all she could feel was that she was warm and safe. Taking another deep breath and being careful to not injure her shoulder any further, she spread her senses out and was surprised of how many demons where around in this place. She was now wondering where she was and if she was truly safe here despite her instincts telling her that she was safe. Trying to remember how she became injured the was she was, she cracked he eyes open to have them assaulted with the bright sun light that flooded into the large room forcing her to close her eyes once again._

_There was a powerful demonic aura coming towards her room that she was in and it made her to become fully alert, but the stiffening of her body make pain course through her body from her wounded shoulder. Gasping she forgot about the demon that was now right out side the door, she clenched her teeth to keep from crying out in pain. Not hearing the door opening but the voice startled her._

"_I see that you are awake miko," came the familiar cold voice of the Lord of the West. "I wouldn't recommend you moving for a while until your wound is completely healed."_

_Opening her eyes this time to look at Sesshoumaru she smirked in dry humor. "As you wish my Lord."_

"_You were very lucky miko, if I had come any later you wouldn't be here," Sesshoumaru stated coolly._

"_And I thank you. Where am I?" Kagome said as she looked around the room._

_Smirking Sesshoumaru answered her calmly. "You are in my castle in my bed chambers."_

_Frowning she looked at him with confusion but she didn't voice her questions, there were certain things that she didn't want to know about. Yet there was one thing that plagued her._

"_What happened?" she asked in a small whisper._

"_Think and try to remember on your own miko," was the only answer that he gave her._

_Furrowing her brows in thought trying to remember what exactly had happened to her. She remembered that she was with Ronin and then they were attacked by Naraku, eyes widening in realization as the battle that happened came rushing back to her all at once. _

_She cracked her eyes which widened with was met her gaze. She shook her head in denial. There was Ronin in front of her with a tentacle rammed through his chest as he took the attach for her, tears spilled out of her eyes as the pain coursed through her body and ripped through her heart._

Her heart ripped into pieces as the horror and sorrow consumed her when the image of Ronin impelled through the chest from a attack that was meant for her. Tears spilled out of her clenched eyes and sobs raked through her body as she relayed that part over and over in her mind. Shaking her head not wanting to believe that he had saved her like that, she looked up at the demon lord with a painful question in her eyes.

"Ronin… is he…?" she choked out through the sorrow.

Sesshoumaru looked at her with a blank stare. "You need rest, go back to sleep Kagome." and he left her there.

'No! Ronin!' her mind screamed in soul wrenching sorrow. "No!"


	12. Chapter 11: To Live or To Die

Chapter 11

Being locked up in her own room, well Sesshoumaru's room, for five days on her own accord was not the right thing to do. Yet what was she supposed to do? She had lost a very dear and special friend and Kagome couldn't handle the pain nor the anger at herself because she wasn't strong enough to save him. Clenching her fists until her knuckles turned white at the tears ran freely down her cheeks, she knew that confining herself into this room and refusing to eat is torturing herself making her slowly die. Not caring is all that is left for Kagome in her way of thinking.

'I don't deserve to live if I am to be weak and useless!' Kagome mentally cried as she stared blankly at the bathing chambers wall that was connected to the bedroom.

Smirking with irony. "At least I wont die stinking."

Finishing up with her bath she dressed and hurried to the window to stare sadly at the garden. She looked out the window without truly looking, she was lost in her thoughts. When she collapsed she could barely remember anything except for that weird dream that she had or if you call it a dream.

_Running without direction or no way to see for it was pitch black, the only light emitting was from her running form. Kagome looked around finding nothing, crying tears of lost faith as the feeling of defeat settled upon her soul. Stopping and hugging herself sorrow spread throughout her entire being. Than she felt something, it was odd as if it was calming and disruptive all at once. Looking up she saw an oak door that wasn't there before, slowly and cautiously she walked up to it. Placing a hand on the door which at the slightest touch opened wide revealing a room. In the middle was a pole twisting in its place in one slow direction while there was a thin delicate thread being wrapped around it. Following the thread with her eyes she found it was attached to a spindle, near the spindle were three females. An old woman, a young woman and a child, curios Kagome walked in and caught their attention._

"_Hello. I… uh… don't mean to intrude but who are you?" Kagome said nervously._

_All three females looked at her with a critical eye before the elder of the three spoke but that caused a chain._

"_We are…" started the old woman._

"_The three…" trailed the young woman._

"_Faiths," finished the child._

_Blinking confusedly at them Kagome only said one word. "Oh."_

"_I am the Crone," said the old woman._

"_I am the Maiden," continued the young woman._

"_And I am the Child," finished the little girl._

_Bowing politely Kagome introduced herself. "I am Kagome."_

_What they said next put her into shock but she knew that she'll never forget in her life their words._

"_Ah… the child who has no true home, whom doesn't belong in the time she calls her own; the ones whos destiny still awaits, the one who will find love in the least likely place…" the elder of the three faiths, the Crone, started._

"_The one whos kind heart knows no bounds, listen now for our words are sound; there is more to you then you know, for on the eighteenth year is shall begin to show…" continued the middle of the three faiths, the maiden._

"_Heed our words you must make haste, unless you want the land, human and demonic race to lay in waste; go to the palace moon and knock three times upon the built in tooth, and there you shall find the truth," finished the youngest of the three faiths, the Child._

_As the last word was uttered Kagome was forcefully pulled out of the door._

And that's when she opened her eyes to find herself in Sesshoumaru's bed chamber in his palace. From where she sat Kagome could see the children easily even though they couldn't see her. The sight of them make her forget all about her dream with the three faiths and her gaze landed on her adoptive son, her heart went out to him who will grow without her now that he has a new guardian to look after him even though it is Sesshoumaru.

"I'm sorry Shippo," she whispered. "But I'm too weak and useless."

Hearing the door open she turned towards the one who got past her barriers. Gasping in shock she stared.

"How… how did you…?" she started.

* * *

Pacing the study chambers floor with agitation Sesshoumaru growled, for five days now he hadn't been able to go to his room and for five days the miko locked herself in there refusing to come out or to eat. He could still feel all her emotions and they too were getting on his nerves because there was nothing he could truly do with her being locked up in his room like a prisoner even though she done it to herself. Patience wearing thin he decided now was the time to force her out and force her to eat, yet something was holding him back, looking out the window he wondered… could he get through the barrier she put up? He hadn't tried yet because he trusted his servants to do it. Shaking his head he waltzed out of his study towards his bed chamber, servants were round it with worry on their faces but he ignored them, especially the burnt flesh upon their hands and arms. Stopping outside of the door he waited but not knowing what he was waiting for, than he heard her soft voice.

"I'm sorry Shippo," she said softly. "But I'm too weak and useless."

This made him angry, without thinking he grabbed the handle and walked right in, she turned to look at him with shock and he just glared at her.

"How… how did you…?" she started to ask.

Ignoring her question he spoke to her in an annoyed growl. "You are not weak nor are you useless."

Kagome's brows furrowed in anger. "What do you know? And you didn't answer my question, how did you get in here?"

"Miko you try my patience!" Sesshoumaru snapped. He was dangerously close to killing her for her disrespect. "I know you are not weak and useless because you have proved yourself to this Sesshoumaru and on the second question is I don't have the slightest clue of how I was able to get past your barrier."

Calming herself down at his answers she simply stared at him with curiosity, she knew he was angry but it really didn't frighten her as she thought it would have. She took a deep breath before so spoke.

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshoumaru I didn't mean to disrespect you. I just wanted to die alone," whispered Kagome with sorrowful words.

"How can you die when you have a son that needs you?" growled Sesshoumaru.

Kagome's eyes became more saddened. "He needs someone who is stronger than I, how can I protect him when I couldn't help Ronin or save him from his fate?"

"Ronin saved your life so that you could be spared. Are you truly going to let his sacrifice go in vain?" Sesshoumaru said passively this time. He was under control.

Looking at him Kagome chewed her bottom lip in thought. "No I don't but that still doesn't change the fact that I was too weak to do anything and what purpose do I have if I can not protect those I care about?"

Sighing mentally Sesshoumaru tried to think of a way to explain to her that her life means something for everyone.

"Listen to me miko," he stated coldly. "the only way to not be weak is if you become stronger. You still have a lot of training to cover, I will make a deal with you I will train you in the art of the sword and get a spiritual adviser to train you in your miko powers as long as you don't try to take your life again."

Blinking at him as if he grew another head Kagome thought about it, she did come here to get training but in the process she lost a dear friend. Sighing she knew that it was disrespectful to try to kill herself because she failed to save and protect Ronin from his fate. So Sesshoumaru's logic was right, might as well take the offer that is put before you as the saying goes.

'Ronin, I'm sorry. But I swear I will do good on the training and become stronger!' she thought with conviction.

Looking at Sesshoumaru fully now she smirked. "You have a deal."

Suppressing the urge to grin Sesshoumaru just nodded his head. "Good, your training starts tomorrow, so I advise you to eat and sleep and enjoy the rest of today as you can."

**/let me talk to her/** his beast said suddenly.

"God not you again,' Sesshoumaru mentally groaned.

Smirking the beast chuckled in amusement. **/Get used to it/**

'Why do you want to talk to her?' Sesshoumaru asked in a bored manor.

**/I am going to explain to her how and why you could get through her barrier like it was not even there/** the beast purred.

'No maybe another day because you are going to explain it to this Sesshoumaru first,' he growled mentally at his beast.

"Are you talking to your beast again?" asked Kagome which shook Sesshoumaru out of his conversation with his beast.

"Yes, I will see you at dinner. Do not be late," with that Sesshoumaru left.

Sighing Kagome waved her hand towards the door and took the barrier down, a servant walked in and bowed.

"This way please my lady, your rooms are ready," said the servant softly.

Nodding Kagome followed the servant woman out of Sesshoumaru's rooms into the rooms that were next door.

* * *

For the past five days he has been cursing and planning on a way to get to that damned miko bitch, but now that she was in Sesshoumaru's strong hold proves to be difficult. Naraku watched the miko as she was looking around in her new room, he growled with hatred.

"I'm beginning to ask my self if your worth it," he hissed. "But no matter I will have you yet Kagome."

Kagura came into his room kneeling in a mock respect as she reported to her so called master.

"The witch is wondering if you have lost your touch Lord Naraku, because she thought that you would have had the miko in hand by now," she said with much pleasure.

Growling Naraku slapped Kagura in the face. "Learn to hold your tongue and tell that witch that if she wants to live she best keep her comments to herself."

Getting up as she wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth Kagura frowned with displeasure, bowing once again she stated.

"As you wish my Lord." she disappeared.

Snorting with contempt Naraku looked back at the mirror that his other reincarnation held. Kanna of the Void. Smiling sickly as he watched the miko named Kagome as she undressed to get ready for dinner.

"No matter, you will be mine. Even if I have to kill all those around you to get you," he said with amusement.

* * *

A cold chill raced down her back as she got dressed for dinner, she knew someone was talking about her but she didn't know who it was or why they were talking about her. But from the feel of it, it wasn't good. Shaking her head she sat down to let the servants help prepare her the rest of the way for dinner. When thay were done she was escorted to the dinning hall, Kagome stood there waiting for them to open what looked like a heavy door. What shocked her was when they did open it the dinning room was beautiful. Smiling she walked in and noticed that everyone else was there and already seated, she frowned with worry. Was she late?

"I am sorry, but am I late?" she asked nervously.

Everyone looked at her then. "Mama!" exclaimed a seated Shippo who stayed seated.

"Lady Kagome, are you well?" said Rin this time who was seated between Sesshoumaru and Shippo.

"I'm fine Rin thank you," replied Kagome as she walked to the table.

Sesshoumaru got up and pulled the chair next to him out so she could be seated, smiling graciously at him she sat down letting him push her in.

"No you're on time," Sesshoumaru answered her earlier question before the children spoke up.

Nodding her head she waited for dinner to be served, Sesshoumaru raised his hand to signal the servants that it was time to serve them. Servants came out carrying plates and placing them in front of each person, to Kagome the food that they were served looked delicious and it smelled great. Waiting for Sesshoumaru to start eating first she peaked at him from the corner of her eye, she wondered if he was still vexed from earlier today. She hoped not.

Sesshoumaru started the dinner off but some of the things about this miko stumped him and he aimed to get his questions answered. He watched her unnoticeably as she silently ate her dinner.

"Miko this Sesshoumaru has some questions that needs to be answered," he said as he forked more food into his mouth and chewed slowly. He watched her reaction closely.

"I… I will try to answer them as best I can," was all she said.

"There are rumors going around that say that you're not from this time, is that true?" Sesshoumaru started.

Stiffening Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru with surprise, she looked at her food and thought about what to say to that. Lying was out of the question and she really didn't want to talk about it but like she really had a choice here.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru, I am not from this time," she started. "I am from the future, five hundred to be exact."

Raising an elegant brow at her answer he spoke. "Indeed. If your aura and scent didn't tell me that your telling me the truth I would have thought you be lying. No matter. Tell me why you are here for training in the first place?"

Shrugging Kagome started to push her food around the plate. "Well I wanted to become stronger and more useful. I got tired of everyone telling me that I was weak and useless but sometimes I wonder if they were right."

"Kagome, you are far from being weak and useless. Let me guess it was my half brother saying this?" Kagome nodded to shocked to say anything for he spoke her name. "Then you have no need to worry because Inuyasha is to stupid and blind to see what is before him."

Placing her chop sticks down beside her plate she wondered if Sesshoumaru was only trying to be nice and sooth her concerns and fears. But that couldn't be right because he was too proud to lie to her or anyone for that matter.

"Thank you my Lord," she said in a small whisper. "Is there anymore questions?"

"Yes, how is it that you came by getting a Phoenix demon to join your journey?"

Smiling sadly at the mention of Ronin she answered truthfully. "Well as I was sneaking away from my group in the middle of the night my son followed me but he was being chased by Ronin. I stopped him and severed his arm with a sacred arrow, I told him that I didn't want to fight nor to kill him either. He didn't believe me so I made a deal with him."

Looking at her with interest Sesshoumaru asked. "What deal would that be?"

Laughing softly. "That I would prove to him that I was different and that I would heal his arm and give him food. If he didn't think that I was different then he cold kill me and go on about his business. Apparently it worked because he was with me until the last moment."

Sesshoumaru looked at his food in wonder but kept his thoughts to himself. "Tell me of your feeling for Ronin."

Finally gaining her attention Kagome looked at him with a small sad smile. "He was a good friend and he will remain so until the day that I die. He took care of me and protected me and I thank him for it. He is like an older brother or a father even but that was all. He was just my best friend."

Tears started to fall, they dripped from her jaw line and fell on the table. Staring at them in wonder Kagome raised a hand to her cheeks, she couldn't believe all the hard work in keeping her tears restrained failed. Now here she was crying for a friend that gave his life for her and sorrow leaked out into her fake cheerful aura.

"Do not cry for those who died Kagome. It wont bring them back, the only one you're crying for is you," Sesshoumaru gently said to her.

"I know but it's hard to do. I miss him and I would give anything to have him by my side, he's my best friend. Our friendship shows you that two enemies can become friends no matter the race," Kagome whispered sadly.

Nodding his head as he could strongly feel her emotions through their bond that they share, he wondered if she noticed their bond but looking at her he figured she didn't. He could see her aura and noticed the difference in it but what surprised him most is that she had an aura of a demon and miko mixed. They were in harmony with each other.

'How could she have an aura of a demon and a miko?' he thought curiously to himself.

**/I told you I would explain it. I just wish that you would have listened to your damned tutors when you were a pup, then you would know what was exactly going on/** stated him beast with a matter of fact tone.

Sesshoumaru snorted. 'You again. I wonder when you will ever leave me the hell alone.'

**/Never/** the beast said with the feeling of him grinning.

Mentally groaning Sesshoumaru sighed in defeat. 'You will tell me of what is happening as soon as we are in my study.'

**/As you wish your High-Ass/** the beast snickered.

Rolling his eyes in his head he finished his dinner in silence as well as the others.


	13. Chapter 12: Abilities of Annoyance

Chapter 12

Kagome turned onto her back, she was awakened by an annoying racket and there was a weight upon her chest. She was having a nice dream until whatever it was began to bug her, sighing she opened her eyes. There in her face was the face of a green toad demon and his bulbous eyes glared down at her, opening her mouth she let out a piercing scream. She punched the green toad in the face sending him flying into the air and out the open door to her room. Heaving she screamed at the toad.

"You disgusting pervert! If you come in here again you will be purified into nothing but ashes!" she yelled in anger.

Jaken on the other hand held his aching head as his eyes held swirls instead of his regular pupils. groaning he got up and stumbled towards his lords study to inform him that the miko was awake.

Getting up from bed Kagome mumbled about how demons where perverts and disgusting assholes. A servant was there in an instant to help her get her fighting kimono on and light armor. Vexed Kagome stalked out of her room and followed the servant to the dinning room for her breakfast, huffing she sat down without grace and waited. Everyone looked at her with a weird look but kept silent as she was served her meal. Kagome ate in silence and than was escorted to the dojo for her training with Sesshoumaru.

Looking up at the miko with amusement Sesshoumaru watched her waltz right in with a huff, everyone heard her piercing scream including him and he thought at that moment his ears would have bled. on the other hand Kagome wasn't in a good mood and she was ready to put her anger into something useful but she wasn't ready for the attack on her person when Sesshoumaru came out of nowhere and swung his sword at her. She dodged it but it nicked her arm.

"Hey, I wasn't ready!" she snapped.

"Rule one: always be prepared for anything," Sesshoumaru stated impassively. "Now arm yourself."

Growling she unsheathed one of her twin blades. "Alright."

Smirking he went at her again and she blocked, jumping back he stared at her with a raised brow and waited. Huffing she came at him this time and attacked, she calculated her movements and formed a plan instantly. She feigned left making his move to the right and instantly moved her sword right and sliced his right arm which bled heavily. Shocked Sesshoumaru looked at his bleeding appendage than looked at her who smirked.

"I see that you know a little about sword play, may I ask who taught you?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

"Ronin did when we had time. But he only taught me the basics though, he wouldn't teach anything more then that for it wasn't his place. At least that's what he said," answered Kagome.

"Indeed," he intoned. "are you able to wield both blades?"

"I never tried," she said as she unsheathed the second blade. "But we will soon find out!"

The fought for about an hour and a half before Sesshoumaru called it off, he sheathed his sword and studied her for a minute. He knew that she still needed to work on her swordsmanship but he knew that she would be easy to teach and a quick learner as his observation from before where right about her.

"You still need to work on to wield the sword better, lets start with the stances and the fighting styles. After that we will see if you have the qualifications to go into something more advanced," he said in a bored tone.

Too tired to argue Kagome agreed with him, she truly didn't care what he said at this point but she kept her mouth shut. So for the next few hours he showed her different stances and styles, if she got it wrong he corrected her. Finally it was over much to relief, she sheathed her twin blades and waited feeling that Sesshoumaru wanted to say something to her. She ended up right.

"Before you leave miko I want you to keep this in mind. With practice agility, grace and speed will come, you just have to be determined. You have to become one with your weapon and comfortable enough to feel as if it is an extension of yourself," he instructed.

Nodding she agreed. "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru I will keep that in mind."

"Go bathe miko and have lunch your miko training will come after wards," stated Sesshoumaru as he turned around dismissing her.

Eye twitching she did as she was told without complaint, Kagome bathed and than at a light lunch. Her muscles were sore and they screamed out to her with over use, she walked into the gardens to wait to be summoned to her spiritual trainer. She didn't expect anyone to be out there but she was surprised to find a beautiful demon sitting under a Sakura blossom tree. Going to her she smiled when she go the attention of the demon.

"Hello, how are you fairing on this fine day?" Kagome asked kindly.

"I am well and you?" spoke the female demon in kind.

"I'm fine, or as fine as I will be considering the circumstances," Kagome answered.

"I am Shigatsu and you are?" said the female demon with a knowing smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Kagome," she answered with embarrassment.

Shigatsu looked at her quizzically, her brows furrowed in concentration as if she was looking for something, but yet to find it.

"Uh Lady Kagome why is it that you don't have an aura?" Shigatsu asked.

Grinning Kagome answered softly. "I'm masking it."

Shigatsu smirked and released her aura to attack Kagome which made Kagome gasp in surprise, without realizing what she was doing Kagome released her masking and flared her aura to force back Shigatsu's aura. Finally contented Shigatsu reined in her aura and smiled.

"Ah that is better. It's seems that you have some control over your powers, but we have a lot to cover," stated Shigatsu in excitement.

Looking at the demon in confusion before it finally hit her in what the demon was talking about. Kagome gasped.

"You're my spiritual trainer?" Shigatsu nodded. "But how? You are demon."

"Yes demon. A dragon demon to be exact, see dragon demons are a special type of demons because our power is similar to that of a mikos," Shigatsu explained in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh. That's something new, I didn't know that. So when do we start my training?"

Smiling gently Shigatsu spoke kindly to her. "Now. But we will be doing some meditation, you need to learn to feel your power and recognize it and become one with it. You must learn that there is no complete evil nor is there complete good but there is a balance between them."

Confused Kagome furrowed her brows. "But I thought mikos strive to be completely pure?"

Laughing at that the dragon demon explained. "Well yes that is so but what they don't understand is that to be truly powerful they must accept the bad along with the good. Without one there can never be the other, it has to be balanced. If you only strive to work on the good and disregard the other then you are no better then a babe in the world of adults."

Kagome thought about what she said for a moment and nodded her head. "So light follows dark as dark follows light. One can not live without the other, like yin and yang."

"Yep, yep! That is correct, you're well educated," Shigatsu appraised. "In order to truly become powerful and become what you're meant to be you must accept both the good and the bad."

Sighing Kagome nodded as she closed her eyes to meditate, she hated this part because not too long after wards she would fidget and get bored. As she predicted she started to fidget and become quite bored in what she was doing, her right leg started to bounce. She heard her instructor sigh as she felt her leg being touched which she stopped bouncing it immediately. Cracking an eye open she saw Shigatsu look at her with a brow raised and a slight frown.

"It seems that I will have to instruct you on how to truly meditate. Now close your eyes fully," Shigatsu started. Kagome followed her instructions. "Now clear your mind until you are in complete darkness. Once you have that you will look around you looking for your power."

Doing as she was told Kagome cleared her mind and visualized herself surrounded by nothing but darkness, looking around herself to see if she could find her power. After a few minutes of searching she came upon what looked like three different doors. One was completely white, one was completely black and the last one was a solid gray. She was confused, she wondered why there were three different colored doors.

"What do you see Lady Kagome?" asked Shigatsu gently.

"Three doors. One white, one black and the last gray. The white one I feel calm, loving and pure; the black one I feel chaos, hatred and tainted; and the gray one I feel both as if neutral," she answered in a trance like state.

Nodding Shigatsu smiled in pride. "Yes those are the doors to your powers. You will need to open all three but we will take it one at a time, with each door that opens you will gain an ability and some of your powers."

Kagome breathed in deeply as she concentrated on her mind, body and soul. She looked at the doors with confusion. "Which one do I choose?"

"That id for you to decide but choose wisely because depending on your choice will set who you are and what you will become," the dragon demon explained.

Kagome studied the doors carefully, but out of nowhere a fourth door appeared making her gasp out in surprise. "There's a fourth door that suddenly appeared."

Shigatsu raised a brow at that. "Tell me of it."

"It's a blood crimson red and it feels… I don't know… like a demon's aura," replied Kagome as her breathing became ragged.

'Oh my, how can she possibly house a demonic aura?' Shigatsu thought as she looked closer at her student. Then she saw the tinted aura of a demon mixed into the miko aura. Eyes widening in surprise she knew. 'She has been bounded to a demon, that means she's a hybrid! But they are very rare and I never heard of them to be born as mikos.'

"For right now Lady Kagome lets leave that door alone, choose one of the other doors," advised Shigatsu with warning.

Kagome agreed whole heartedly as she turned her attention to the other three, deciding she walked up to the gray door in her mind and opened it. A light exploded from it and engulfed her making her faint, opening her eyes she looked around her noticing she was in the gardens still, her gaze averted to her trainer who just smiled.

"I choose the gray door," she croaked.

Shigatsu smirked. "So I've noticed. I wonder what abilities that you have acquired."

Sitting up again she looked around her in wonder but Kagome didn't really know what he attained. "I really don't know…"

'Hmm, should I let her off for the remainder of the day?' Shigatsu thought to her self.

Sighing Kagome looked at her. "That would be nice Lady Shigatsu. I could use a nap after that."

Looking at her pupil Shigatsu furrowed her brows. "What would be nice my Lady?"

"Well the remainder of the day off like you said," stated a now confused Kagome.

Eyes widening Shigatsu stared hard at her. 'My favorite color is purple. Tell me what I just said.'

"Your favorite color is purple. Why?" replied Kagome as she looked at her instructor with a raise brow.

Laughing lightly Shigatsu put a mind block up on her thoughts. "It appears that one of your new abilities made itself known."

Cocking her head to the side. "Really what is it?"

"It appears that you can read minds. Because when I said something about giving you the rest of the day off and about my favorite color it was all in my mind. Not once did I say it out loud."

Kagome paused and looked at the dragon demon in confusion, just than a bunch of voices crashed into her mind. Some were loud and some not so loud, Kagome slammed her hands over her ears but the voices where still there. Shigatsu knew what was happening and set into motion.

"Kagome visualize that there are walls all around your mind and that it is quiet and that should stop the thoughts of others," she instructed her pupil.

Doing as she was told she put up mind blocks and the voices disappeared instantly. "I don't like this ability one bit."

Smiling Shigatsu set to work on teaching Kagome how to control her new found power, both mentally and power wise. I was another two hours before she got the control she needed on both accounts, it was dinner time and Kagome left to get ready for dinner. Shigatsu watch her leave with a look of wonder and of worry.

'God be with you my Lady,' was all she thought.

* * *

Kagome was fuming, she didn't want anything to do with this mind reading crap but she guessed that she had no choice but to deal with it. Sighing she sat on her bed and looked at her bag, she didn't want to get up and get it so she just sat there staring at it willing it to move some how over to her feet. Her bag moved in speed and stopped at her feet making her shriek in fright.

"What the hell!" she yelled as she jumped back onto the bed away from the moved bag. Looking over the edge of the bed she stared at her bag as if it was alive and wanted to eat her. 'It moved!'

A guard busted in with sword drawn and ready looking around to see if there was an intruder anywhere. "My Lady are you alright?"

Looking at the guard she decided not to say anything about her bag. "N-no I thought I saw a mouse."

The guard raised a brow at her and smirked as he walked out. "Women."

"I heard that!" exclaimed Kagome but stayed where she was. Looking at her bag in wonder. "Could this be another ability?"

Deciding to try it out Kagome focused on her bag again, she willed it to move and followed it with her eyes. It moved to where her eyes roamed and she smiled with excitement.

'I could get use to this one!' she mentally thought.

With that she finished getting ready for dinner. After she finished she was escorted and seated at the table waiting for Sesshoumaru to arrive so that they could start the meal. her stomach growled loudly and she became irritable.

"Sesshoumaru! Hurry your ass up I'm hungry!' she yelled in her mind wishing the damned demon lord could here her.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was in his study when he sensed Shigatsu at his study door waiting patiently for him to allow her entrance.

"You may enter," he intoned.

Shigatsu walked in and closed the door behind her. "My Lord. I'm here to give you my report on Lady Kagome."

Nodding. "Proceed."

"Well she is quite intelligent for a human and a miko at that. She opened a part of her power today and she acquired an ability but I fear there a few others that haven't come to light as of yet."

"What ability did she acquire?" asked Sesshoumaru interested now.

Hesitating Shigatsu replied. "Well… she has the ability to read minds my lord and to tell you the truth she didn't like it none too well."

Raising a brow. "Indeed. And the progress on her power?"

"Splendid my Lord, she's doing well for her first day. She now has complete control on her mind reading ability and partial on her miko powers just more time is needed that is all," stated Shigatsu.

"Indeed. When you come across anymore of her abilities be sure to inform me immediately," Sesshoumaru lightly commanded.

Shigatsu inclined her head. "As you wish my Lord."

Stiffening Sesshoumaru felt a tingle run down his spine, then he heard Kagome's voice loud and clear. "Sesshoumaru! Hurry your ass up I'm hungry!"

Sesshoumaru growled in displeasure and looked around his study but did not find the miko, she wasn't anywhere near him which stumped him. Looking at the dragon demon he questioned.

"Did you just now hear Lady Kagome tell me to hurry my ass up so she could eat because she was hungry?"

Shigatsu shook her head. "No my Lord, why do you ask?"

"Because I just heard that annoying wench order me to hurry up so she could eat her meal," Sesshoumaru ground out.

Lifting a brow Shigatsu smirked. "Looks like we found another ability of hers."

"It appears so," sighed the demon lord as he messaged his temples. "this is going to be a long training indeed."

With that both Sesshoumaru and Shigatsu got up and went to dinner, they didn't know what to expect when I came to Kagome and Sesshoumaru assumes that he will be on his toes for a long while for now on.

'God help me,' he moaned mentally.


	14. Chapter 13: Confessions

Chapter 13

Naraku was livid as he thrashed the room, every time he tried to see what his little Kagome was up too he couldn't see her in the mirror as if someone was clouding his view and blocking him. He punched the floor causing it to splinter, he was loosing patience and he wanted the rest of the jewel yet he couldn't see the progress the little miko was going under.

"Damn it!" he roared violently. "Kagura!"

Kagura appeared in front of her raging master kneeling. "Yes my Lord?"

Calming himself a bit Naraku bore his gaze into her. "You will go and spy on the moon palace at once, I must know what goes on in there."

"Yes my lord as you wish," Kagura stated dully as she got up and disappeared.

Heaving Naraku looked upon the clouded mirror as his anger rose once more, he pinched the bridge of his nose as he thought for a moment and started to form a plan to get the blasted elusive miko from the damned demon lord. He smirked with malice as a plan formed but he had to wait until Kagura brought back the information he needed. His eyes watched the clouded mirrors surface with amusement.

"Kanna, show me Inuyasha and his pack," he commanded as he watched the mirror change showing him the desired people. "As I wait I might as well play a little."

* * *

Kagome held in her laughter as she ran from Sesshoumaru study in silence without him knowing, she ran down the stairs and out into the garden where she bumped into Shigatsu who caught her from falling.

"Whoa, slow down. What's your big hurry my Lady?" she said curiously.

Grinning widely with mirth in her eyes that told the dragon demon of hidden secrets. "Nothing really."

Raising a brow saying she didn't believe her. "Uh-huh sure."

"Really it's nothing I assure you, lets just say he had that one coming to him," answered Kagome cryptically.

Before she asked her question they heard an angry roar throughout the castle and Kagome started to howl with laughter. Not but a few minutes later Sesshoumaru came stomping out with a look that was beyond murderous, he went straight to Kagome and he glared at her. Shigatsu blinked not quite believing her eyes. There stood Sesshoumaru with black stuff all over him and covered in feathers, pink feathers at that and upon his forehead was a small sign that said 'bit me' on it. Shigatsu stifled a giggle and force herself to keep a straight face.

"My Lord, how do you fair today?" Shigatsu asked with a tight tone.

Still glaring Kagome Sesshoumaru growled very vexed. "I would have done better if it wasn't for this," he answered her before he spoke to Kagome. "And you I know that you have done this some how!"

Lifting a questioning amused brow. "How my Lord because I wasn't anywhere near you study."

Growling in annoyance. "I don't know how but I will soon find out!"

Turning on his heel he stalked away having to take yet another bath today making this fourth bath. Kagome waved at him by wiggling her fingers, she grinned and looked at her instructor for the past month. No one knew of her other gift of telekinesis but her and for the past month she had been playing pranks on the Lord of the Western Lands. Shigatsu on the other hand was suspicious of her and she knew that she would have to give up her secret sooner or later, she rather it be latter but by the look on her teachers face she would have no choice.

"Kagome…" Shigatsu said in that no nonsense tine, Kagome gulped. "What did you do? What has been going on?"

"Well… I… uh…" stuttered Kagome as she was being glared at by her instructor. "Fine I have telekinesis, meaning I can move things with my mind."

Blinking a few times as she stared at the woman in front of her she wondered. "Oh god Lady Kagome… please don't tell me it has been you that has been doing all these horrible things to Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Crossing her arms Kagome huffed in annoyance. "He deserved every last one of them!"

Groaning Shigatsu smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. "Kagome no… even though you may think that he deserves them he is just doing what is expected of him. You very well made his word and duty a lot harder for him."

Kagome cocked her head to the side in wonder. "What do you mean?"

"Listen Lord Sesshoumaru has to attend to all his land and their problems it brings a lot of stress and it tires him out even though you don't see it. He has a lot of responsibilities to attend to, see with out a mate or that of his father Lord Sesshoumaru takes on everything and yet he says nothing on how hard it is to work on it alone. He never complains and here he is taking care of you and taking time from his duties to train you," Shigatsu explained gently.

Kagome's happy eyes dimmed considerably as she thought about everything that the dragon demon has said to her, tears came to her eyes and she looked towards the castle he had entered into. Making up her mind she had one question to ask.

"If you were to look for any sign of emotion or anything how would you find it on the Lord?" she asked softly.

Thinking her question over a minute she decided to answer on experience. "Well I noticed that no matter how hard he tries he cant completely block the emotion from his eyes and sometime if you listen hard enough you can hear them in his voice."

Nodding her head Kagome walked back into the castle towards Sesshoumaru's study.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat at his study desk and reflected upon the past month, he knew that Kagome had something to do with all these incidents and yet he couldn't bring himself to punish her for them. Shaking her head as he remembered the first time he brought her here and chuckled lightly yet he was still wondering how get got past her barrier in the first place without any harm coming to him.

**/Oh I was wondering when you will finally remember that tidbit/** his beast spoke up with amusement.

"It would have been nice if you told me without me asking,' Sesshoumaru growled mentally.

The beast chuckled. **/Now what's the fun in that?/** Sesshoumaru growled out loud this time. **/Alright, I will tell you. Its because you spiritually bonded with her, meaning that your aura's mixed and became one. You now hold some of her purification powers which means that you can not ever be purified./**

Sesshoumaru raised a brow at this new information. 'But the bonding of souls are meant to be just between mate.'

**/Heh. For a demon your very slow. Good thing that I listened intently to the lessons when we were just a pup or we would be completely clueless./**

Sesshoumaru growled. 'At that time I wasn't interested in learning about that nonsense!'

**/I know, that's why I listened knowing that it would be useful. Besides you sealed your own fate to her now./** purred the beast.

'And pray tell what does that imply?' he asked as he looked out the window.

**/you will find out what consequences has been made upon the poor girl that was made without her verbal consent. Besides I'm surprised that you haven't noticed a change in the girl from what she acquired from you./**

'Tell me damn you!'

**/Your actions and instincts worked against you this time so there for there is no turning back from this. But I can say that the threat about me making your life miserable until you either die or mate her wont stand now./**

Relief flooded him but his curiosity won him over. 'Why do you say that beast?'

Feeling his beast smirk he had a feeling he wont like hi answer at all. **/Because you will end up mating her in the end weather you like it or not./**

Growling in anger he slammed his fist down on his desk and than pinched the bridge of his nose. He was tired but he just pushed it aside, his work would never get done if her slacked off now.

'My misery will never end,' he thought as he glanced at the pile of scrolls that needed his attention.

**/You like her admit it. For the past month your feelings towards her has grown./** his beast stated bluntly.

'Would you leave me the hell alone if I admit it to you?'

**/Depends upon your answer./**

Rolling his eyes he thought to him with truth. 'Yes I have grown fond of the little miko that trains under me and lives here.'

**/Ha! I knew it! Now don't you feel lighter about it now that you confessed?/**

'I thought you said that you would leave me alone?'

His beast grinned. **/And I told you it depended on your answer, but once you figure out the answer I truly want then that is when I will shut up about it./**

Sesshoumaru groaned. 'I'm doomed.'

A knock sounded on his study door making Sesshoumaru sit up straight as he once again placed the mask of indifference upon his face. He took a sniff towards the door and sighed it was Kagome. The object of his thoughts.

**/Well to speak of the devil./**

'Silence,' he thought to his beast. "Enter."

Kagome entered and looked around not really have been in this room before, she was impressed to say the least and her gaze finally fell on Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," she said bowing in respect.

"What is it that you require miko, I am busy and have many things to do today," intoned Sesshoumaru hiding his fatigue.

Kagome watched his eyes carefully and listened to him intently before her eyes widened, she went around to Sesshoumaru and sat down on her legs, placing her hands flat on the floor where the index figures touched together and placed her forehead upon them. It was a sigh of deepest respect.

"Please my Lord, forgive me! Had I known that you had so much upon your shoulders I wouldn't have played those jokes on you, please accept my apology! I will not do it ever again, I am so sorry!" cried Kagome with real tears dripping to the floor.

Sesshoumaru could do nothing but blink at her in shock, here she was confessing that she had been the one playing those jokes on him all month and he couldn't even summon up any anger towards her. Indeed he has become quite fond of her, yet he's willing to push it off on the bond that they share but he got the feeling that the bond had nothing to do with this.

Sighing as he rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger. "I forgive you Kagome but be sure not to do it again, so if you please stop crying for things that has happened in the past."

Head shooting up to face him to see that he was serious, she could hear the fatigue in his voice but she knew that he meant what he said to her. Smiling brilliantly at him she launched herself at him giving him a hug, which surprised Sesshoumaru, a small smile graced his lips before he patted her back awkwardly. Releasing him with a small blush staining her cheeks she looked at him and what she said next shocked the hell out of him.

"Please Lord Sesshoumaru let me help you with your work. I can read, write and do math. I'm sure that you would find my most valuable and if you don't then you can band me from you study!" she pleaded with him.

Looking at her and she gave him the most pleading look that he noticed he could never refuse her. Nodding his head in consent she beamed, dividing the scrolls between himself and her they set to work on the scrolls. Later he indeed found there quite useful and well educated indeed, all the while his beast hummed in being content.


	15. Chapter 14: One Day at a Time

Chapter 14

Kagome was falling off the roof of the three story castle because she was pushed off by none other then her spiritual teacher Shigatsu, she was panicking. She turned to face the on coming ground putting a skin tight barrier over herself, she landed with one knee on the ground foot firmly on the ground and her hand next to her knee to keep her from falling over. Shooting to her feet Kagome looked up at her friend and teacher with a raised fist.

"You crazy fucking cow! You could have killed me!" she yelled angrily.

Shigatsu jumped down and landed next to pupil. "But I didn't now did I? That was the only way to teach you. You can use your miko powers for other things than just healing and purifying."

Crossing her arms Kagome glared at her mentor. "Well you could have told me that! But no, you had to do something extreme and scare the holy hell out of me!"

Grinning Shigatsu bowed in a mocking manner. "But my Lady you did perfectly well. Come now, you cant honestly be mad at me for doing something that showed you there's more to do with your powers?"

Kagome huffed than sighed when she felt a headache approaching. "Fine, fine. Now what other things can I do with my powers then being able to land from jumping or being 'pushed' from high places?"

"Well you can use them for many things. Like increasing your speed and of course your strength," replied the dragon demon as she smiled with victory.

"Really? Well that could come in handy…especially when I'm training with Sesshoumaru," Kagome thought out loud.

"Yep!" Shigatsu stated as she walked towards the gardens to let Kagome open another door on her powers. "Come, it's time to open another door on your power. How you decided which door you're going to open this time?"

Blinking a few times before the question sunk in Kagome followed Shigatsu as she thought about the doors. "Well I haven't really given it much thought, I just figured that I will know once the time came."

Nodding to Kagome's answer Shigatsu sat down near the Sakura tree once they entered the garden. "Vary well, I guess that is to expected. Now come sit here and lets get started on opening another door."

Sitting down next to the dragon demon Kagome started to stare off into space, she was thinking about from the time she first woke up in the castle all the way up until today. Her mind became consumed with the thought of the very Lord of this land, she thought about how Sesshoumaru had changed little by little during the time she had been here. She gently smiled at the memory of how she helped him with his work load the day before.

_Sesshoumaru was reading a scroll when he started to frown, looking at him from the corner of her eye she noticed that he couldn't very well make up his mind on what to do with whatever was on the scroll. Deciding on trying to help him she spoke up._

"_My lord is there a problem with the scroll you're reading?" she asked softly._

_Glancing at her briefly Sesshoumaru cleared his throat. "Well I'm not sure on what I should do with this slight problem, it seems that this village is dwindling down to almost nothing and they ask for a few changes but I don't know…'_

_Raising a brow Kagome leaned towards Sesshoumaru and looked at the scroll, she read the scroll that he held with a critical eye before she smiled. "Well that's an easy problem to fix."_

"_How so?" he asked with a challenge._

"_Well," Kagome started. "Look at it from their point of view. Their crops haven't been doing very well and their men are being killed by wild animals and wild stray demons. Wouldn't you want help from your lord and protection?"_

"_Well of course I would but I am not them," replied Sesshoumaru with arrogance._

_Shaking her head and sighing Kagome smirked. "Well this is what I would do with this situation. I would form a team of soldiers and send them to help the villagers with the wild animals and demon problem. Than I would get the extra food that I would know would go to waste and give it too them, that way they can rebuild and start anew. Also it would make your subjects more loyal to you because you cared enough to take care of the problem and of them."_

_Sitting there for a moment thinking about what Kagome said, he knew that it was a good suggestion and so he decided on taking it up. "Jaken!"_

_The little toad demon scrambled into the study when he was summoned. "Yes my Lord Sesshoumaru?"_

_Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome. "How many men do you think I should send?"_

_Blinking in surprise Kagome answered. "Well that depends on how many times they get attacked. Like for example for every one attack use three soldiers. Like if they get attacked two or three times a day then send six to nine soldiers."_

_Nodding Sesshoumaru look back at his retainer. "Jaken gather a total of ten soldiers and any extra food that would feed up to two-hundred and forty three people for up to a month. Sent the food and soldiers to the village along the river south of here. It should take a day and a half's walk to get there. The food is for the villagers and the soldiers, the soldiers are to stay there for a month to make sure that the village is safe and rebuilt is that understood?"_

_Jaken bowed repeatedly. "Yes my Lord!" he scrambled out to do his lords bidding._

_Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru with surprise and wonder, she couldn't believe that he took her suggestion seriously. Smiling she went back to reading her scroll that she put down. From that point if Sesshoumaru couldn't find a solution to a problem he asked for her opinion._

Smiling at the memory Kagome didn't realize that her name was being called until she was smacked on the forehead by her spiritual adviser. Blinking she looked at the one person she knew that was with her and glared.

"Now that I have you attention lets get down to business. Close your eyes and clear your mind, then find your doors and choose which one to open. Then after that we will work on controlling your newly obtained powers," instructed Shigatsu with a serious voice.

Nodding Kagome did as she was told. Closing her eyes Kagome cleared her mind and searched for the doors, once she saw them she noticed that the red demonic door had became a little more solid over the past month and she just stared at it. After a few minutes her attention turned to the other two doors, the white and black ones. Standing there in the deepest regions of her mind she wondered which one she will choose this time but she decided to just go with her instincts therefore resulting in opening the white door. Exploding with light and fainting once again. Opening her eyes she looked around the garden once again and smiled at her friend who was also her teacher.

"I chose the white door this time," she said with a small smile.

Nodding at that Shigatsu stood up, she could feel how much Kagome's power had grown and wondered if this mere slip of a girl will end up the most powerful miko in the land or maybe the world. Shaking her head from the disturbing thought of that she smiled and started to instruct her student on how to bring the new amount of power under her control. Yet Shigatsu wondered if the poor girl had acquired any more abilities from opening the door, shrugging mentally at that she figured in time they will find out.

* * *

"Inuyasha are you sure you know where you are going?" asked a vary annoyed Sango as she walked next to Miroku who had a bright red hand print on his face followed by a contented smile.

"Yes now shut up! I'm trying to concentrate here," growled the irate half demon.

It's been a month the last time he had seen Kagome that time near the ruins of a long dead village, she had been injured and his brother was there. He vowed to find her and kill his brother for taking what was rightfully his away from him. But right now they were looking for a jewel shard near their area according to Kikyo who was surprisingly still with them. Ever since the time he figured out the truth between him and the dead miko they grew apart little by little, there was a wedge there and it was nearly impossible to fix.

"How many jewel shards are suppose to be with this demon that keeps eluding us?" asked Miroku who was still grinning.

Inuyasha shrugged. But Kikyo was the one who answered. "That least three."

Miroku nodded at her answer but didn't say anything else. Kikyo looked straight ahead as she walked ahead of he group a ways, she could feel that the demon slayer and monk held now feelings for her and she could tell that Inuyasha was drawing away from her a little every day. Even though she was dead that didn't mean that she didn't have any feelings. Maybe she didn't have feeling other then jealousy, hate and anger but that was just it, Inuyasha was hers and no one get him but her. Her thoughts wondered to when Inuyasha started to drift away from her and she frowned at the thought of it, she really didn't like it but she guessed it had to do with that night nearly two months ago. Her hand tightened on her bow as she kept going.

"How much further is the jewel shards Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked the dead miko.

Glancing over her shoulder to briefly looked at the object of there thoughts she answered after a few minutes. "Not too far, maybe a half an hour to a hour walk."

"Feh, no problem," commented Inuyasha in a cocky tone.

Smirking Kikyo thought of a few ways to get back in the half demons good graces, yet none of them were good enough she guessed as her thoughts slipped to the evil half demon Naraku who started all this mess in the first place. She hated that half breed more than anything and anyone, she had worked with the filth a few times in order to get close to the idiot to kill him but it really never worked. Sighing wondered if she will ever get peace, than she felt a powerful demonic aura headed towards them making her stop in her tracks.

"It seems we have company," Kikyo said in a impassive tone.

The others stopped and looked towards Kikyo in question before they too felt the demonic aura. Quickly dropping into battle stances with their weapons ready they faced the demon that dared to challenge them in the western lands when they were being protected by the lord of the land.

* * *

Breathing heavily Kagome glared at her opponent which was Shigatsu, the crazy demon was now trying to kill her it seems but she knew better. She already had a few scratches and bruises all over her body but she ignored them knowing they weren't serious. So far she learned that her barrier can also be used as a weapon too because she put up her barrier to block an attack and the she got the idea which resulted in her forcing it at Shigatsu nearly purifying her.

"Very good Lady Kagome!" Shigatsu exclaimed excitedly.

Wiping the blood off the corner of her mouth Kagome smirked. "Now that is a way to use a barrier. You're not hurt are you Shigatsu?"

Shaking her head. "No my Lady, I'm fine."

Kagome could feel that she was proud of her and that she was tired too, but she could also feel something else in her mentor it seemed like sadness. It confused Kagome a little and she also wondered how she could feel Shigatsu's emotions, going to her friend and mentor she hugged her surprising Shigatsu before she returned her hug.

"What's wrong Tsu-Tsu?" asked Kagome using the nickname she gave her.

Blinking Shigatsu replied. "What do you mean my Lady?"

"Well because I can feel your sadness and it's not as strong but it's there," Kagome said with wonder.

Sighing Shigatsu smiled lightly. "Well I guess it's because I miss my mate. He was killed by a few human bandits, besides how did you know that I was sad?"

"Well uh… I felt it from you. I'm not sure how to explain it really. It's like casting out your power to see if there is any other demons or anyone else near by. That's the only way that I can actually explain it to you," explained Kagome.

Think on what Kagome said to her Shigatsu got to wondering what it could be that made her lady like this and then it hit her like a tone of bricks. "My lady I think that you have gained another ability from opening that door."

Blinking Kagome looked at her in wonder. "If that is so then what is it?"

"Well I believe it's called Empathy. It's an ability were you can feel someone else's feelings other than your own," Shigatsu explained.

Kagome groaned as she sunk to her knees. "First it was the mind reading, than it was the telepathy and the telekinesis. Now your telling me that I have empathy! What next? I can bring back the dead?"

"Well I guess it can be possible," stated Shigatsu which made Kagome groan.

Suddenly there was a noise as if someone was yelling, looking up both Kagome and Shigatsu saw a young village girl running towards them being chased by a wayward demon. Grabbing her bow and notching an arrow Kagome released it hitting the demon square in the chest turning him into ashes. The little girl collapsed and Kagome ran the rest of the way to her, she was badly injured from what Kagome could see and knew that the girl will die. Her heart went out to the child and she knew that their wasn't anything that she could do, her wounds were too deep and she had lost so much blood. After a few seconds the child died which made Kagome shed silent tears but something inside of her snapped. Gathering the dead child in her arms she breathed in some air and closed her eyes concentrating, both their bodies started to glow an odd shade of neon blue and it began to pulse. Kagome snapped her eyes opened and seeing the underworld soul collectors she pushed her barrier towards them making them turn to dust. Yet the child still didn't breath nor did her heart start to beat, placing the little girl face level Kagome used the breath she held in her lungs and blow it into the child's open mouth and nose filling her lungs. Placing her free hand upon the child's chest she pushed lightly sending a pulse of her power into the child's heart, doing it again and again. Finally the little girl sucked in a sharp breath and her heart started to beat at first fast then began to beat normally.

Shigatsu stood back and watched the whole this in fright and wonder, she knew that this was another ability which was an awe inspiring one at that. She couldn't believe what has happened and she couldn't wait to tell Sesshoumaru about it, how Kagome almost had the same power as his sword the tenseiga. She was starting to believe that her pupil was starting to become an angel either that a walking prodigy. The child's eyes opened and looked around herself, her eyes landed on Kagome and she busted into tears. Being the kind hearted person that she was Kagome embraced the little girl and tried to comfort her.

"Shhh. It's alright sweetie, tell me what's wrong," soothed Kagome to the child.

"My village was attacked and my family and friends were either killed or badly injured. These demons came out of no where and started to kill everyone and destroy the village. I tried to get away and come to the lord for help," cried the little girl against Kagome's shoulder.

Looking up at Shigatsu Kagome picked the little girl up into her arms and than they both nodded in a silent agreement. Both turning towards the castle they headed towards it to inform Sesshoumaru what was going on not too far from here in the village.

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked at the scrolls with ire and wondered if it would be of any notice if her just melted them with his poison claws, shaking the idea away with a snort knowing that he had too much honor then to do that. He smelled Kagome and Shigatsu coming down the hall towards his study and groaned.

'No not them,' he thought sourly.

His beast chuckled. **/Well it is your fault you know. The dragon being your best friend since childhood and the other one you took willingly under your protection and care/**

'Shut up,' was all Sesshoumaru thought when a knock sounded. "Enter."

He watched Kagome and Shigatsu enter the study when he smelled and saw the human little girl in Kagome's arms. Looking at the miko he lifted a brow in question.

"Lord Sesshoumaru it appears we have a problem. This little girl came here to try and get help from you, her village is being attacked by demons. Apparently they are being killed and there homes being destroyed, you must do something." stated Kagome in a pleading tone.

Mentally sighing. 'My work is never done.' he got up to look at the girl. "Kagome gather a small group of soldier and I will let you handle this as you see fit."

Kagome smiled brightly and nodded, she handed the child to Sesshoumaru who took her with widened eyes and a clueless expression on his face. Leaving the room quickly to do as Sesshoumaru told her to do, Sesshoumaru on the other hand looked at Shigatsu for help.

"Why the hell did she give me this thing? I don't know what to do with it," he stated in clueless tone.

Laughing out loud Shigatsu took the child from him and went to lay her on some pillows that were laying around the room. "I suppose she wasn't thinking my Lord. Besides I have much to tell you and some of it is formed around that very child. She is proof to what I'm about to tell you."

Lifting a brow Sesshoumaru seated himself back at his desk. "Speak woman, I don't have all day."

Settling herself across from Sesshoumaru she told him about the white door being opened and the new abilities all the way up until now.

* * *

**AN: Well I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far. Because I'm enjoying writing it. But let me explain about the doors. As you know the gray door is neutral and she gotten 3 abilities from that anf the white door representing good and gotten 2 abilities from that. Next I'm sure you all know the black door will be next but I'm stumped on what abilities to giver her from that door. Keep in mind the black door represents evil so I need 2 abilities that will be evil. If you have any idea's sent me them and I will see if I could any of them. But keep in mind I only need 2 abilities! ^_^**


	16. Chapter 15: Feelings

Chapter 15

Kagome stood in the dojo waiting for Sesshoumaru to arrive, she was surprised that he wasn't already there but she figured something came up. going through the stances and motions that she had learned during the time she had been here to keep her busy Kagome's mind wondered off into her own thoughts as her body auto piloted through the motions. She was proud of herself that she handled the incident a couple of days ago after the child came to her and Sesshoumaru for help with the wayward demons that attacked, she couldn't believe what eyes saw when she got there.

_Looking around at the devastation around her Kagome's heart wept with sadness, there were huts destroyed and people dying. She spotted the demons that attacked the village and went to them for they had cornered some unlucky villagers. She was followed by the soldiers that she brought with her and they went into combat killing the damned demons that dared to attack an innocent village out of fun and bloodlust. They had finished off the last demon when it was clear that there wasn't any hope for most of them to live but she didn't give up. Having the soldiers to gather the dead in one part of the village and the injured in another part she set to work to help them as best as she could. _

_After the injured were taken care of she went straight to the dead and looked at them through the new power she held. She could see that most of the dead were too far gone to save for they didn't have the soul collectors there to take their souls but the rest were able to be saved. So taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and concentrated on her healing power, snapping her eyes open and thrusting her shield out destroying the little demonic underworlders she blew the breath she held in her lungs at them filling their lungs. She than placed her hands on the ground and pushed her powers toward them making them pulse with power forcing their hearts to beat. After what seemed like hours when it was only minutes they woke up from their dead slumber in confusion._

_Looking at them with a smile on her face she blacked out with these words upon her lips. 'Sesshoumaru I did it.'_

She brought he Katana down in a fluid motion as she as she pretended to fight against the imaginary opponent, she used her miko powers to enhance her speed and jabbed her katana a few times as if she was stabbing her opponent. After that she unsheathed her second katana and started to do her dance putting her stances and motions with it, she twisted and turned slowly. Her breath was even and steady, she kept going as her thoughts consumed her again wondering if she will ever be good enough. Her thoughts shifted to the demon lord at she grew so fond of and smiled, she knew that deep down she fell in love with the stoic lord and his ways. Now instead of trying to prove herself to everyone that thought her weak she was trying to prove to him that she is a strong female. Her dance came to an end as she settled into a finishing move, her body relaxed, her soul and mind peaceful. She didn't see the person who had walked in twenty minutes ago until he launched at her bring his sword down upon her. She blocked it quickly when she felt the change in the air and energies, she looked into the eyes of her assailant smirking.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I was wondering when you would get here," she said in a sultry voice as she used her powers to enhance her strength to push him away from her.

Sesshoumaru looked at her with his impassive gaze, he had watched her slowly go through the stances and motions as if she made it into a dance. He was impressed on how far she had come, he had come to the conclusion that his feelings has gone farther than being fond of her. He doesn't like the feeling but he knew that if he fought against it would be hard on him. But he will never admit to anyone but his demon that he liked this female human miko, he knew that he couldn't do anything with her like mate because the council will surely kill her. He mentally sighed, could he ever be happy?

"Miko, you have improved much these past few months but there is still much to learn," he said to her in a dead toned voice.

Smiling Kagome bowed slightly out of respect to his compliment. "Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru and I will keep studying and learning all that you are willing to teach me."

"Hn," was all he had said before he attacked again.

They fought without stop, it had lasted for a few hours as their weapons clashed metal against metal making sparks fly. Kagome jabbed forward while Sesshoumaru blocked it, smirking she twirled it the yanked his sword out of his hand. He watched his sword fly through the air than looked at her with a raised brow as if asking 'well?' She came at him and made a diagonal slash at him which he stepped back making it missed him. He than captured her wrist with her katana in hand making her drop it with the slightest pressure of his hand and kicked the katana away from them. She brought her other twin blade to jab at him but he did the same with it as he did the first one, now weaponless they both stood away from each other circling and studying each other closely. They spent another hour in hand to hand combat, then finally Sesshoumaru had her pined to the floor with his body on top of her. They stared at each other intently, a thought fluttered through Sesshoumaru's mind.

'I wonder how she tastes…' he thought.

Before he pushed the thought out of his mind he bent his head towards her and his lips brushed against hers making her stop struggling, her eyes widen slightly before they closed and she kissed him back. He traced his tongue at the seam of her lips asking for entrance which she granted by opening her mouth, he slipped his tongue in and tasted her. He drank her sweetest essence, he was encouraged by the moan the was muffled but his mouth upon her. Deepening the kiss he gathered her into his arms and held her to him, she melted into him making them fit together perfectly. When air was needed they parted with a quick intake of breath, he looked at her passion filled eyes. He snapped out of it and pushed away from her quickly with a self angered growl, getting up and retrieving his sword he put it back at his side and stalked out of the dojo with stiffness. Kagome watched him go with a saddened expression and tears slipped from her eyes with heart break.

'God why does it hurt so much?' she questioned quietly in her mind as he heart hurt painfully.

* * *

'Why did I do that?' Sesshoumaru thought sourly as he waltzed into his study stiffly.

**/Hmm, I don't know maybe because you wanted to?/** his beast purred with approval.

'Who asked you? Why don't you go back into the hole you crawled from!' he snapped with venom.

**/Oh, touché. Why are you so angry? You did exactly what you wanted to do./** his beast snorted.

'I will not consort with a human! Nor a miko to make it more precise!' Sesshoumaru sat down upon his pillow behind his desk.

**/You and I both know that race has nothing to do with it! Why can't you get past the fact that your father actually loved a human?/** his beast asked.

'That human wasn't worthy of my father nor the power he gave her to wield! She was weak and low status,' he growled back.

**/Why do you continue to blind your self Sesshoumaru? She wasn't weak nor does her status really ever mattered, she was kind and caring and she tried to treat you as if you were her own son. If I remember correctly you were the one who didn't try./** his beast scowled him.

'Do not presume to lecture me beast I am not a child that has done anything wrong!' he mentally bit back.

**/Than quite acting like a child! You know that I speak the truth but you want to pretend that you're always right and that nothing you say or do is wrong. You admit that you have gone beyond the fondness of the miko Kagome but yet you still seem to think that just because she's human she's weak and not worth your love and affections!/** his beast growl long windily.

'Humans are disgusting and nothing but filth! They deserve to suffer as they do, but yet here you are defending a human miko. May I remind you that mikos are our sworn enemy,' Sesshoumaru hissed in anger.

**/And may I remind you that Kagome isn't like other mikos! She isn't from this world and you know it. She grew up in a different time and had different teachings than these humans in this time, that woman does not have any racist bone in her body! She accepted us for who and what we are and still she loves us for it!/** his beast hissed back.

Sesshoumaru paused at what his beast said about her loving them, how can she when she doesn't even know them at all? 'How can she love us when she knows nothing of us?'

He felt his beast chuckle with mirth. **/You're truly blind and a idiot if I have to answer that for you!/**

'This Sesshoumaru isn't an idiot nor is he blind! I do not have time for your riddles or your bickering!' Sesshoumaru gnashed his teeth mentally.

**/I do not speak in riddles you power hungry ass! I know for a fact that the miko Kagome has feeling for us is because I watch her closely, she knows us and how we think. She has done a lot for you and yet you hardly recognize her for it! Sometimes I wonder if you are even worth her time but I know you better than you know yourself. Now you listen to me I will keep up to my promise until you either die or mate her!/** scoffed his beast in a all knowing tone.

'Well I know that promise very well because your making me miserable now!' he growled with contempt.

**/Well good! Maybe you will grow up and be a man now, but lets just say that I have little hop in that ever happening!/** his beast said lazily.

Sesshoumaru growled with annoyance, he couldn't believe that he was allowing his beast to talk to him this way nor the fact that his beast was talking to him like this. What the hell is the world coming to? He should have never talked to that damned Phoenix demon and let this damned suggestion take root! He growled loudly, if he could he would have killed Ronin himself for all this disturbance in his home but no he had to be the softer one since Rin had came into his charge.

'Damn it, why cant I get a break?' he thought sourly.

**/Because to absolutely love chaos!/** his beast answered with a purr.

'Shut up, you annoy me,' Sesshoumaru shot back.

**/Well than that just tells me that I am doing my job./** his beast chuckled when Sesshoumaru growled.

Sesshoumaru gripped the edge of his desk making it splinter, his hand started to bleed for the splinters pierced his skin. He was starting to wonder if god did this to him for his own sick pleasures.

* * *

The dark figure looked out the window into the gardens where Kagome sat under the Sakura blossom tree, her sobs pierced his heart with every tear that fell and he wondered what in the hell the ice lord what playing at. Hell if it was up to him he would have taken her away from all this if he knew this was going to happen to her.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but it will be soon," he whispered with a crackling sound from ill use of his voice. "Hopefully it will bring ease to your shattered heart."

He stepped away from the window and melted back into the shadows of his room.

* * *

Rin and Shippo looked at the one that they called their mother, they felt bad to see her cry as she did. They knew why she cried and looking at each other nodding in silent agreement to what they were about to do.

"Do you think that it will work Shippo?" Rin asked innocently.

"To tell you the truth Rin I don't have the slightest clue, I just hope it does because if any body deserves to be happy it Kagome," Shippo replied. He watched his adoptive mother as she silent sobbed which was breaking his little child heart.

Nodding Rin stood up from her crouching position and turned to go into the castle but she looked over her shoulder at her new brother figure. "Then lets get started, I will deal with Lord Sesshoumaru while you try to sooth Kagome-mama."

Shippo stood up as well and watched his partner in crime leave, he turned to his mother and went to her. "Mama? What's wrong?"

Looking up with a tear stained face but a sad smile plastered on her lips. "Nothing sweetie I'm just sad, it seems that only you and Rin love me for me and I just keep wondering why I'm really here."

Climbing into her lap Shippo patted her cheek with his little hand. "Well I know a little secret mama, I know that a certain lord likes you a lot even though he doesn't show it. I can tell by the looks he gives you when you're not looking."

Kagome blinked in confusion before it dawned on her what her son was trying to tell her, she smiled at his tactics. "I know that you're trying to make me feel better Shippo but… Mr. Lord Ice will never love someone like me. Not only am I human but I am a miko as well."

"Geez you're almost as blind as the dog is. I may be little and still a child but I see what's going on, I'm not stupid you know," Shippo scoffed.

Kagome laughed out loud for the first time today and she hugged her son to her enjoying the feel of his little warm body to her. She thanked god for him every day and wondered what she did to deserve the love of this little child.

"If you say so Shippo, if you say so," she whispered lightly into his fuzzy head of hair.

"Mama… do you really love Lord Sesshoumaru like I think you do?" he asked innocently. He knew that if he can get her to admit it out loud she could start from there.

Kagome on the other hand stiffened to his 'innocent' question yet she knew that she could never lie to her son for he always knew that he would call her on it. "Yes Shippo, I do love Lord Sesshoumaru with all my heart. But he will have nothing to do with me, and that alone breaks my heart even more than what Inuyasha could have ever done to me."

Nodding in agreement he just hopes that Rin is doing her part like they planned, hell if Lord Sesshoumaru was blind and stupid like his brother Inuyasha was he sure in the hell didn't deserve his mothers love nor her respect.

"Well I love you mama," he whispered to her.

Kagome laughed lightly. "I love you too baby."

Unknown to them a pair of demonic hearing heard part of their conversation which forced a mental growl.

* * *

Rin busted through Sesshoumaru's study doors with her usual bubbly personality, she rushed to him with happiness brimming over like an over flowed cup.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" she sang as she crashed coursed into him.

He mentally sighed as he looked at her with a brow raised and a little smirk. "Yes Rin what is it that you need?"

Grinning Rin answered. "We haven't spent much time together would you like to take a walk with me in the gardens?"

Blinking at the little human that was hugging him he clenched his jaws before he answered. "I suppose that I can take a short break from my work, come on."

"Yea!" she exclaimed excitedly. Her plan seemed to be working so far.

He got up and started for the door, Rin came up beside him and grabbed his hand into hers. She hummed as they walked down the hall together, than she decided to to start her questioning now.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" she started. When she received a 'Hn' from him she continued. "I like Lady Kagome and I want her to be my mommy, is that ok?"

Sesshoumaru's mind stilled at that but he knew that he couldn't really deny her anything. "Yes Rin that's ok if it's ok with the miko."

She nodded. "I already asked her. Tell e lord Sesshoumaru do you like mama?"

Sesshoumaru weighed her question carefully before he answered, he didn't want to upset her by saying no but if he said yes than wouldn't that mean that he too is admitting his feelings for the miko in his care? He decided that it wasn't and answered his ward.

"Yes Rin this Sesshoumaru likes the miko too."

Rin smiled happily up at him before the big question, she waited until they were almost to the entrance to the gardens to ask. Once at the marking point she turned her head to him with a big smile.

"If you like her like Rin likes her than that means you love her right Lord Sesshoumaru?" she asked with a sly glint in her eyes that he missed.

Sesshoumaru could feel the silence within him as his heart leapt to his throat at her observation. She couldn't believe he left himself open to that one and he could feel his beast roaring and howling with laughter at the irony of it all. He was about to deny it until he heard the soft and gentle voice of the one who they were discussing, he stopped at the entrance and peeked around the corner to see her with her Fox Kit in her lap. Her words though are the ones that would not leave him even to save his life.

"Mama… do you really love Lord Sesshoumaru like I think you do?" he heard the little kit ask her.

He waited for what seemed like hours when in fact that it has only been seconds, he wanted to hear he answer and that alone profound him. He waited patiently until he heard her soft reply, he answer made his heart soar.

"Yes Shippo, I do love Lord Sesshoumaru with all my heart. But he will have nothing to do with me, and that alone breaks my heart even more than what Inuyasha could have ever done to me." he heard her answer.

He stood there immobile, he couldn't move for the life of him and wondered what the hell what going on. He noticed that Rin disappeared without him knowing but he pushed that information out of his mind when he started to think about what he had heard with his own two ears.

'She-she loves me!' he thought incredulously.

**/I told you so but you never listen to me you dolt!/** his beast said in an amused tone.

'Ah shut up, who asked you anyways?' he snapped back.

His beast didn't say anything but he could feel his mirth which made him mentally growl. He finally moved away from the entrance of the garden and moved back into the shadows. He had to think about things because now that he heard her feelings for him from her own mouth he was starting to think that his feelings that he had for her could be exactly what Rin had stated. Love.

* * *

**AN: well I hope that you like this little chapter that I wrote. I'm still going over the choices of the 2 abilities now that I had a few people review me with so interesting abilities. I have narrowed it down to 5. But I promise that the next chapter will reveal the 2 abilities for the black door. Well happy reading! Please Read and Review!**


	17. Chapter 16: The Black Door

Chapter 16

Inuyasha looked at the castle while memories clouded his mind, he wondered if he would be allowed in his own home even though he was band from it a long time ago. Slowing down as he and his group approached the gates; he could feel his friends eyes bore into his back with questions he knew they wanted to ask. He never thought that he would ever come back here for anything, but Kagome was a different matter all together. As they approached the gates the guards appeared blocking their way.

"Master Inuyasha. It's good to see you again though you know that you are not welcomed here," stated the guard on the right.

"Yeah well I wouldn't come here is my half brother begged me to," the dog eared male replied with a scoff.

The guards raised their brow at his answer, the left guard spoke this time. "If that is so then why are you here?"

"Keh, The asshole has something that doesn't belong to him and I'm here to get it back," Inuyasha growled as he crossed his armed over his chest.

"Oh really and what would this be?" asked the guard on the right.

"I'm here for a female human named Kagome. Where is she?" the half demon huffed.

The two guards looked at each other with surprise. "But Lord Inuyasha, Lady Kagome came here on her own free will. Lord Sesshoumaru didn't steal her," the left guard replied.

"That bastard stole here damn it! I know for a fact that Kagome wouldn't go willingly with him!" yelled Inuyasha angrily.

"You know little brother that your mouth is a loud as it always has been," came the calm and emotionless bar-tone of another.

Everyone looked in the direction of the gates and there stood Sesshoumaru in all his glory, his eyes were as cold as ever and his expressionless mask was firmly in place, he stared at his younger brother with a bored look.

"You bastard where the hell is Kagome!" Inuyasha growled loudly.

Sesshoumaru raised an elegant brow. "Lady Kagome is where she needs to be. On her own, you brother should know your place before you start calling this Sesshoumaru names such as bastard."

Inuyasha growled in ire. "Just because I'm a half-breed doesn't mean I'm a bastard. You know that father is the reason why I came into this world, so don't blame me for his mistakes! And what do you mean Kagome's on her own? She can't be out there by herself, why didn't you just bring her back to me?"

Sesshoumaru mentally rolled his eyes at his idiot brother; he said nothing about the little miko being out in the wild on her own. 'Might as well have a little bit of fun,' he thought to himself.

"Seriously half-breed do I have to break things down for you to understand? Besides it isn't my place to take care of the miko. I have no obligation to do so, she isn't my responsibility," Sesshoumaru said with a bored tone. He mentally smirked when his brother growled.

"You are a heartless bastard. I wonder what your mother would have said if she saw you right now," Inuyasha said low enough for only the demons could hear.

In a blink of the eye Sesshoumaru had Inuyasha pined to the ground by his throat, he snarled angrily at his little brother and bared his sharp teeth.

"What gives you the right to talk about this Sesshoumaru's mother in such a way half-breed?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Because… gasp… your mother and my mother's family… gasp… were friends!"

Sesshoumaru released Inuyasha and stepped away, the demon lord was calm and collective while on the inside he was confused. 'How can this be? Mother never told me that she had human friends,' he thought.

"Leave half-breed. We have nothing more to discuss," with that said Sesshoumaru turned and left.

Picking himself up off the ground Inuyasha rubbed his throat, he snorted and turned. "Come on guys he'll be of no help."

Miroku and Sango looked at each other before they followed their friend away from the gates back the way they came.

23456789012345678901234567890

Kagome stopped when she saw Sesshoumaru; she noticed the tension in his form and the brooding look in his eyes. She raised a brow wondering what bit him in the ass and made him grumpy. She walked up to him and cocked her head to the side as she fell into step beside him.

"What is it that you require Miko?" came his bar-toned voice.

"Nothing really, I was just wondering what has made you so grouchy. But I do have a guess in what it could be," said Kagome softly so she wouldn't make him more grouchy then he is already.

Raising a brow at her, he stopped and faced her with a questioning look. "Oh? And tell this Sesshoumaru what it is that you think made me in the mood that I am in?"

"Inuyasha," she replied knowingly. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "I know he was at the gates because I could feel him there."

"I see. Your power is coming along nicely then if you can sense someone that far off," Sesshoumaru complimented.

Blushing at the compliment, Kagome smiled lightly. "Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru. And I want to thank you for not exposing me to them before I am ready," she said softly.

Nodding his head as he started to walk again with her following him out of respect, this made him proud but it will not do. "Miko, do not walk behind this Sesshoumaru when it's not your place. You are my equal thus you shall walk beside me not behind."

Kagome nodded with a smile and picked up her pace to walk beside him. "Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru. I am honored that you find me as your equal."

"You're welcome Lady Kagome," he replied softly.

Kagome groaned. "Not you too! Please as I tell everyone else around here that its only Kagome! Ka-go-me! I don't like all this formality stuff!"

Sesshoumaru watched her huff; he was highly amused about this and wondered how many people have called her as such. Thought he wondered why he even cared.

"If you say so Lady Ka-go-me," he said with a smirk forming on his face when he heard her growl with a soft screech.

Kagome through her hands into the air. "Gah! Everyone and their stupid formalities!" she stomped off away from him as she huffed and mumbled about demons and their damned honor.

If Sesshoumaru was anyone but who he was he would have burst out laughing at her, he shook his head. 'She is amusing to tease,' was all he thought when he continued to his study.

Shigatsu watched her student and friend huff her way to her and sat down un-gracefully, this caused her to raise a questioning brow at her though he had a feeling it was about a certain Dog Demon Lord. She didn't press figuring that the young Miko will tell her eventually.

"What is with these dogs?" Kagome growled with ire.

'And here it goes,' she thought. "What ever do you mean Kagome?"

Ignoring the question as she continued her ranting. "I swear that damned Dog Lord is out to make me mad and miserable! I swear is it hard to just be called by my name around here without the Lady title? I mean come on I have been here for how long?"

Shigatsu wanted to so badly pinch the bridge of her nose and try to ease the oncoming head ache that was forming little by little. She closed one eye and looked at her pupil with the opened one, apparently she must teach the little spit-fire that it's an honor to be called Lady and that she should take pride in it and not gripe about it. 'Surely this Miko knows that it's our way of respect,' Shigatsu thought with a little bit of ire.

"Kagome, that is quite enough," she growled lightly to the younger girl making her stop in the middle of her hissy fit. "Let me give you a little lesson on demons. Us calling you Lady is a form of respect. Not merely is it an honorific but a way to tell you in a discreet way that we demons respect you. Though you have to pay close attention to the way we speak and say the honorific to you in order to recognize the difference between saying it just to say it because it's expected and just as an honorific or if we are giving you respect because we really do respect you."

Kagome looked at her friend and teacher, she thought about what she had told her remembering the different tones others used when addressing her. Mentally shaking her head knowing that now wasn't the time to be thinking about this because she needed to train. She'll think on it later, so looking at Shigatsu she smiled softly.

"I understand Tsu-tsu but I will have to think about it later now is the time for me to train. Besides today is to open the black door right?" Kagome said as she shivered when thinking about the black door. To tell the truth she really didn't want to open the blasted door but if she wants to be truly balanced than she has no choice but too.

"You're right Kagome," Shigatsu agreed. "Are you sure you're ready for it?"

"Yes, it's either now or never. I have put it off as long as I could but now I can't anymore, running isn't the answer and I need to face it. There is a battle coming and I need to be at my fullest when it does come, I will not sit back and do nothing because I was afraid to do what I have to do," the young Miko said with conviction.

Shigatsu smiled at her young pupil with pride and respect, she knew that Kagome would never be the one to shrink from her duties even the self proclaimed ones; she watched the young miko as her pupil closed her eyes to relax and ready herself for what was to come. Shigatsu just hoped that by opening this door wouldn't put the already troubled teen into any more trouble than it's truly worth.

Kagome on the other hand was scared shitless, this door gave her the creeps as all evil things do and she was wondering if this would make her already messed up life even worse. Breathing deeply through her nose and exhaling out her mouth she let her body relax as much as she could. Listening to her heartbeat as she waited for her teacher's voice to pierce into her mind to guide her through to what needed to be done. She didn't have to wait long.

"Alright Kagome, I want you to clear your mind and listen to nothing but what I say to you," she heard Shigatsu said softly, Kagome focused on her voice as if it was a lifeline. "Okay now I want you to go to the black door don't open it just yet because I want you to be ready."

Kagome did as she was told, she found herself at the black door, and she could feel goose bumps spread like wildfire upon her flesh; she really didn't like this door but she knew that it was a necessity in order to be completely balanced.

She needed to focus, in her minds' eye she stared at the with a weary look, she never knew that one person, even herself, could hold this much evil within ones heart and soul but she wasn't going to let this affect her.

"Listen to my voice Kagome; do not lose sight to whom you are when you're presented with this door. You must steel yourself before opening it because we have no idea what of what could happen once you do, remember that you're strong and I'm here with you," Kagome heard Shigatsu's voice surround her like a security blanket.

Kagome smiled softly from her encouraging words, she took a quick glance at the other door that wasn't too far off from the black door. The red door, which she noticed seemed to look different from before but she couldn't quite place her finger on what. Shaking her head and placing her gaze back on the black door before her knowing that now wasn't the time to worry about anything else other than this eerie door before her. Taking a few deep breaths she felt ready enough to continue so stepping towards the evil door she steeled herself for what was to come or not come. Turning the handle she opened the door, she could feel the oily blackness of the evil escape and surround her making her shiver. Nothing happened at first as it did with the other two doors making her furrow her brows in confusion.

"What in the hell…" she trailed before deciding to enter the door.

Unbeknownst to her the red door revealed a large crack running from the bottom to the top as if something was trying to break free as she entered into the oily blackened depths of the black door.

Once she entered the door behind her slammed shut with a resounding thwack making, her jump startling her, outside of the door the red door began to splinter from the pressure of whatever was applying it from within its depths on the other side. Kagome looked around but saw nothing but darkness, the evil aura was beginning to suffocate her, and now she realized to late what her mistake was.

"Shit," she hissed as she began to cough.

"Well, well, well if it isn't little goody-to-shoes Kagome," she heard a voice that sounded just like her own but more sinister.

Kagome's head shot up and looked around searching for the owner of that voice but alas saw nothing since it was complete darkness. "Who-, who's there?" she choked out.

There was loud laughter. "Why Kagome, you do not recognize me when I'm apart of you?"

Kagome's already broken pants became more labored as she was starting to be able to see, there before her was a figure that she never thought would see. There before her was a person that looked exactly like her in every way but the difference was in the copies eyes, her eyes showed nothing but cruelty and hatred.

"No, you can't be," Kagome whispered chokingly making the copy of herself that was nothing but evil smirk.

"Oh but I am my dear," the evil Kagome sneered. "You know, I waited a long time for you to come and I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to get here. Now that you are here I can do what I planned."

A shiver of cold dread trailed its way up Kagome's spine, the force of it made her collapse upon the ground finally running out of energy to hold herself up on her feet. She heard her evil counterpart tsk before laughing creepily, to her this evil begin before her had hit the number two slot of her creepy list right under Naraku being number one and before pink polka dotted elephants making that one number three.

"Wha- what plan?" Kagome wheezed out as the pressure of the evil aura began to become heavier as the seconds go by. Evil Kagome smirked cruelly and mockingly at her as she tried to hold her own against the evil aura pressure.

"Why to take over your body of course." Kagome's eyes widen with shock making the evil being before her cruelly laugh in her face. "What, you really thought that I would bow down to a pathetic creature such as yourself? I don't think so, you're weak and worthless. You can't even hold your own within my domain so what makes you think that you can overcome me and make me bow down to you? I'm not about to let a weakling like you absorb me or my power like those other pansies did when you opened those doors."

Kagome began to tremble uncontrollably. "N-no."

In response to her shaky denial was a chilling laugh. "No? Oh please, don't fight it Ka-go-me. I can feel it you know, I can feel your power, and life force leak out as every second goes by filling me with power and more life making me more you. You want to know what I'm going to do once you become a mere shadow? I'm going to kill everyone that you love starting with that disgusting adorable kit that you adopted as a son. Seriously you should have put that brat out of his misery when you first met him, second is going to be the half-breed dog shit which in my opinion you should have left pinned to that damned tree. Followed by you precious mother, grandfather and darling brother, oh I can't forget the cute adorable little girl that the dog lord cares for. Then I'll just rip that handsome head of the dog lord's delectable body of his, of course that will be after I fuck him."

Hearing each word brought on more fear and sorrow within Kagome's heart, she could see that everything she stood for was the exact opposite with her evil self. This creature had no honor, no feelings, she had nothing, and being like this, there wasn't anything she could do. Tears started to leak from her tightly closed eyes as she could feel her power, strength and even her life force leak away from her and being absorbed in to the evil creature that held her face before her.

'No! Please, someone help me! I don't want them to die! I don't want to let this creature to come into the world!' her mind screamed out in pain, fear, and sorrow.

"No, please don't," she whispered brokenly.

Her evil counterpart snorted in disgust and distain. "No? Please? Those words hold no meaning here little girl. I'm going to enjoy watching those you love suffer from betrayal before they die; I'm going to enjoy watching the light fade from their eyes as their souls leave their fragile bodies."

'No!' Kagome's mind screamed.

Shigatsu sat before her pupil and watched her closely; half hour had passed since the little miko went within her own mindscape. She was beginning to get worried when she hadn't emerged yet, a feeling of something not being right settled within her and she wasn't able to disregard it. She bit her lip in worry as she could feel an evil aura starting to slowly consume Kagome's gentle and strong aura. She had to scoot back away from her a little because the miko's purifying energy started to leak out trying to purify and overpower the evil aura but it seems to be that the evil is proving to be too strong.

"Oh Kagome what's going on in that head of yours, what of the black door that you so strongly declared that you were ready to conquer?" Shigatsu murmured worriedly.

She sat there waiting as the seconds turned into minutes and that into another half hour to pass, worry started to consume the poor dragon demon as she watched and felt the evil aura consume the beautiful soul before her. Then she noticed a trail of blood started to trickle out from the seam of Kagome's lips and nose before her pupil coughed still in trance and still locked with in her own mind. The trickle turned in to a steady stream, when Kagome coughed lightly it made the blood splatter a little. Shigatsu started to panic.

"Lady Kagome!" she screamed. "Guards! Go retrieve Lord Sesshoumaru and hurry!"

Shigatsu's hands started to shake as tears began to blur her vision, she didn't know what to do. How could she fight an enemy when there was none to be seen?

"Kagome, please don't die," she shakily whispered.

She heard rushing footsteps behind her but she couldn't take her eyes off her dearest friend and pupil. She could feel her lord's aura and she could feel his emotions where being tightly restricted but she knew, she truly knew that her lord was in a panic as she was.

"Kagome!" Sesshoumaru said in a little bit of a louder tone than he usually used and was accustomed to. He turned towards the dragon demon that was supposed to protect her and guide her. "What the hell happened, Shigatsu?"

Shigatsu trembling became noticeable, not from fear of her lord but from worry and panic for the loving person before her. "I don't know milord, we were doing what we usually did, but today she was going to open the black door so that way she could…" Shigatsu choked out. "She went into her mindscape so she could deal with the black door but that was over and hour and a half ago. It shouldn't have taken this long; when I was going to try and bring her out of it she started to bleed as you can see…"

Sesshoumaru clenched his jaw; he knew that it wasn't Shigatsu's fault so he couldn't be angry and lash out at her. His gaze fell back upon his little miko with worry concealed with practiced ease. As things became settled he finally noticed the evil dark aura that was trying to consume the miko, as he concentrated harder he could smell the miko's powers had been recently used but as it would seem the dark evil aura had thwarted that proving that it was more powerful. Growling he stepped closer but stopped, he couldn't get any further than a step towards her. Helplessness settled into his very being as he watched Kagome bleed from her mouth and nose, which was now went from steady stream to a near gushing. Her sweet and alluring scent along with the scent of her blood bombard his keen nose.

'Kagome,' Sesshoumaru thought worriedly.

He started to reflect upon everything that ever happened between them over these past few months since she began to stay here and train. He couldn't deny it any longer, the feelings that she stirred within him. He loved her, he loved her, and now he was going to lose her because of this stupid black door, yin and yang and being balanced bullshit. Pain entered his breast where his heart lay, he clenched his jaw tightly to try and quall the feeling, but it wasn't any use because the one that truly touched his soul and heart now sat there before him dying.

Falling to his knees, he watched his beloved bleed more and more of her precious life force and watched as the evil aura slowly consume her beautiful soul.

'Kagome, please don't leave me…' he thought with sorrow as his pain began to become stronger with each passing second. 'I love you.'

Once the last word he thought slip into his mind Kagome began to pulse as if it were a heartbeat, the pulse held power of not only that of a purifying miko but that of something else. It was something that all the demons in the area could feel, it was something that they knew all too well, and it pulsed strongly from the small miko. Sesshoumaru and Shigatsu's eyes widen in shock.

"It can't be…" Shigatsu whispered shakily.

"How is this possible… how can she emit this aura, this is the aura of a…" Sesshoumaru trailed.

They watched as Kagome pulsed, the pulsing that resembled a heartbeat.

_**AN: I know, I know! This is a very late update! Please don't eat me! T.T me so sorry! Like I said in my profile but I'll tell you now (if you haven't read my profile) I have been really busy and ill a lot! Anyways I know this is a cliffhanger but I thought it wise to stop here… lol. I didn't want to spoil the surprise! Maybe if I had more reviews I might update a lot faster! Maybe like between 4 to 9 reviews this time around, heck I wouldn't mind more than that! ^_^ Well I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. ~_^**_


	18. Chapter 17: Darkness to Overcome

**AN: Hey people's sorry that this chapter came so freakin late! I'm beginning to think that my mind loves to give me grief. Seriously. Talk about constant writers block and not to mention the constant distractions of other story plots dancing like sugar plums in my head. T.T Oh the torture!**

**I figured out what 'Evil' power to give but I couldn't think of another one that would be considered evil even though you all had great ideas I wanted to use them all but I think that I'm going to go with a 'Dark' power that some ppl associate with "Evil". Tho I have to say that I don't kiss and tell. Let's see if any of you catch what I'm trying to establish ne? Here's a warning tho… I'm not telling until I reveal it in the story!**

Chapter 17 Darkness to Overcome

There was no way she could breath, not with this evil pressuring down upon her; threatening to crush her. Everything that her evil counterpart had said to her kept repeating over and over in her mind, Kagome glared at the evil being before her half heartedly because she was using most of her strength she had left now to not fall flat on her face. In doing that meant giving up and she wasn't going to give up without a fight but there was a small problem how could she fight herself?

"Give up angel, there is no hope," Kagome heard her evil counterpart say. She could hear the amusement within her voice. "You know, I expected better from you Ka-go-me but I'm starting to see that the half-breed was right about you. You're weak, stupid, and nothing like your previous lifetime being might I add; what was her name again, Kikyo?"

Kagome flinched once the dead miko's name left her evil twin's mouth resulting in hearing the chilling and mocking laughter from the evil counterpart. Kagome could feel tears prickle behind her eyelids but she held them back, she wasn't going to fall victim to her words because she knew that they weren't true but even knowing that doesn't mean that it still didn't hurt when hearing them.

'_Oh God, someone please help me!'_ she thought sadly. A face flashed before her closed eyes, she was shocked in whom she had thought of but that was the last straw with holding her tears back. Her tears leaked through the seams of her closed lids and made sorrowful tracks down her cheeks slowly. _'Sesshoumaru!'_

Bone chilling laughter pierced through her mind forcing a cold chill of dread pass through her but the chill didn't recede like it was supposed to; instead it stayed as if she was out in the cold with nothing to warm her with. Knowing that this wasn't a good sign Kagome continued to weep silently with tears of sorrow and loss.

"My, my Kagome; what pray-tell is this that is leaking from your eyes? Tears?" Evil Kagome mocked with pleasure ringing within her voice. "I see that you now come to the realization that there isn't any hope for you or for those you've come to cherish."

"No, please stop!" Kagome pleaded in a whisper.

Her response was cackling of pure evil before her counterpart spoke. "Stop? Why ever for? This is you Kagome, you are me as I am you but there can only be one side that shall prevail. You are weak as I am strong."

"No, this isn't who I am and I never wanted to become what you proclaim to be. Stop please you are going to end up killing everyone that I ever held dear to me," Kagome said trying to sound stronger when she was only getting weaker as time passed on.

A snort sounded loudly. "Keep dreaming you pathetic being that should have never been developed. Of course I'm going to eliminate those dear to you and besides you have already killed someone that was important to you, do you remember that Kagome? Do you remember how the light in his eyes faded as you watched your father die in front of you because you made a mistake and he was trying to save you?"

Kagome's heart squeezed painfully as she remembered her father and the day he died because of her, it was her fault because if she wasn't there than he would have lived but she made a stupid mistake that day and followed him when he went on a secret job. She just wanted to know what he was doing, well she found out quickly enough what he was doing and in the result of her being there he died before her very eyes.

"No! Shut up!" Kagome screamed in pain as her memories started to flash before her eyes one by one, the good ones as well as the bad ones but it seemed that the bad ones started to overcome the good memories. Making them worse than they really are, she couldn't get a grasp upon reality and it was starting to take its toll on her mentally and emotionally. All she wanted to do was just lie down and curl into a broken sobbing mess as she wallowed deeper into her own sad memories.

"_No! Don't give into her! She is wrong and there isn't anything to be blamed for! Remember that day Kagome-sama!"_ said a voice that sounded deep and seductive.

'_What, who are you?'_ Kagome mentally questioned back when she paused after hearing that voice within her mind.

"_I am something that is a part of you since the very beginning; I'm something that you cannot live without that makes you whole. Now listen to me young one and heed my words, that thing you see before you may be a part of you but it doesn't have power over you,"_ the voice said in its deep seductive tone as it tried to sooth Kagome.

'_If she doesn't have power over me than how is she doing this?'_ Kagome questioned timidly.

"_Listen Kagome,"_ the voice barked harshly making Kagome flinch. _"It's all within your mind, you're giving her that power and you're trying to make this seem real when it's not! This is your own mindscape and you can do as you will. Though there is a slight problem that you could actually mentally damage yourself if you not careful."_

'_What? Well that's nice to damn well know! But I don't know what to do; this all seems and feels so real to me!'_ Kagome mentally answered back as more tears poured from her closed lids. She could feel her arms were weakening from hold herself up for however long that she has been within her own mindscape but now it seems not to really matter. She heard the harsh and bone chilling laughter of her evil counterpart a few yards away, feeling the hope start to die slowly within her she wondered to the unknown mental companion if there would be any help coming.

"_Kagome-sama, you're stronger than this so why are you giving into it now? Do you want your loved ones to die? Do you want to be locked up in here forever in the darkness while the evil counterpart takes your body and spreads chaos everywhere she treads?"_ the deep voice said in a commanding whisper.

'_No I don't! But I don't think that I'm mentally strong enough to overpower her!'_ Kagome thought as she started to push past her limits as she started to make herself stand up so she could face her evil counterpart.

"And what do you think that you're doing Angel? Are you trying to make me laugh or are you just plain stupid as the half-breed said that you are?" the evil Kagome asked in a snide tone.

Kagome was breathing hard but at least she was standing even if she was bent over with both hands upon her knees so she wouldn't lose balance or have to hold herself up all the way. She wanted to so bad to punch the hell out of her evil counterpart but she didn't know what the consequences would be if she even tried to do as she desired since standing this far took a lot out of her.

"_That's it, but you're right you're not mentally strong enough to handle thing on your own; you should have opened my door before opening this one considering that I'm your strongest of the four doors,"_ said the deep seductive voice.

'_Hey, I resent that!'_ Kagome mentally growled back.

Kagome could have sworn that she heard or felt the unknown voice snorted at her in amusement or something akin to it. Her breathing was still in pants for just trying to stand into a bent position but she still kept trying to stand fully which made the evil counterpart watch with amusement but Kagome caught that slight worried look with her evil twin's eyes.

"_Well you're the one who said it not I, but since you asked so nicely I think that it's about time I join this cat spat and join with you. What do you say about that?"_ the deep voice said with a hint of amusement.

There was a whisper with in the dark room that sounded oddly like Sesshoumaru. _'I love you…'_ the whisper was too faint to hear by the two beings that were in the dark room but Kagome could feel the other who was talking to her mentally become still with shock before shaking it off.

'_Whatever, I'm too pissed off to care,'_ Kagome mentally growled back before she turned her steely gaze upon her evil counterpart with a vicious glare. Yeah she was good and mad but she knew that she wouldn't be able to handle this all on her own.

"I see that you grew a backbone, impressive; but I must say that it'll do you know good Angel," the evil twin hissed with venom as she sprinted towards her stubborn goody-tu-shoes counterpart that she's been trying to purge from this place that she wanted to control.

"We'll see about that bitch," Kagome panted as she tried to get her body to move accordingly to her demands.

The dark Kagome snorted. "Yes we shall see, now die!"

Before dark Kagome's hand could reach its destination of Kagome's throat the black door of her domain cracked with a resounding echo that the sound reverberated through their bodies with an invisible force. Both the counterparts looked towards the black door with bated breaths, the door groaned in protest as if something on the other side was trying to break through to get inside. Finally with another and final groan of protest the black door exploded into shards of wood, what was curious was that they stilled in mid-air. A figure glided through the ruined door dressed in what appeared to be an Egyptian red silk dress that just hung loosely upon her figure, followed the red came the uncovered figures arms that were connected with clawed hands and finally the face was brought into what little light that the now opened door allowed into the darkened room. There stood the face of another Kagome but it was different than either of the two that were locked in battle, this being was that of demon nature and placed on her sultry red painted lips was a distinguishable smirk that could chill anyone.

"Who the fuck are you?" the dark Kagome hissed through her teeth.

The demon before them raised an elegant brow as her smirk became more sinister as she stepped further into the darkened room. "Your worst nightmare."

****(^_^)****

In the world outside of Kagome's mind and body there was an eerie silence that settled amongst those that gathered around the now still priestess whom was still bleeding. Sesshoumaru was trying to get to her with no avail for the barrier that formed around the female was preventing him from going to her, snarling with near desperation he rounded to those that gathered. His gaze landed upon the children which forced him to think clearly and kicking him into action.

"Tsukimaru, take the children to their rooms; they do not need to see this!" Sesshoumaru commanded.

A timid looking mousy demon appeared near the children and gathered them to her. "Yes my Lord!"

Once Sesshoumaru saw that the children were taken care of and out of sight he turned his carefully concealed worried gaze to the one person that was with the miko before this happened. "Tell me now Shigatsu what has happened because my patience is running thin and at this point I'm ready to kill someone."

An icy feeling washed over the dragon demon making her swallow with slight difficulty as the fear tried to close her throat. Shigatsu knew what he was asking and it had nothing to do with what was going on before all this happened but she wasn't sure that she could answer this; what was happening now was beyond her knowledge because she had never encountered something like this before in all her long years of life within this world.

"I know nothing of this my lord because I have never seen such as this," Shigatsu said with a shuttering breath.

Sesshoumaru growled with ire, if the dragon demon had no clue of what was happening to his beloved than there wasn't anything that could be done other than wait for Kagome herself to overcome this, which went against every instinct within him.

**/This just gotten more complicated./** Sesshoumaru's beast intoned.

'_No shit,'_ Sesshoumaru hissed as he watched with helplessness at the scene that was unfolding before his very eyes.

****(^_^)****

Within the dark room of 'the evil one' as Kagome decided to dub her dark side she could feel that the pressure upon her was steadily lifting which in turn she was able to breath freer now. Kagome quickly moved from her evil counterparts line of fire and moved closer to the being that decided to join this mental battle. Dark Kagome jumped back from them with an amused look, crossing her arms over her chest she cocked her head in question.

"Well, well, isn't this an interesting development. I never knew that Angel had a demon hidden within her," Dark Kagome commented. "This is an interesting development."

The demonic Kagome snorted. "If you were not so stuck upon yourself and your plotting you would have noticed my presence forming as the other two did. Now if you don't mind stop this nonsense and accept your fate like a good little counterpart, because if you don't mind I would like to not be here more than I have to."

"Really now? Well for your information I'm not planning on giving up that easily," Dark Kagome said with a sneer. "Besides your demon and I thought all demons were evil, I thought that you would be siding with me instead of this goody-tu-shoes angel."

"Not all demons are evil, besides I was developed by a demon that isn't evil just indifferent upon some matters," the demonic side of Kagome said with a sinister smirk.

Kagome on the other hand furrowed her brows in question, she listened intently on her dark and demonic counterparts conversation. _'So she was developed and I never had her without knowing it?'_

"Kagome, we'll talk about that later because right now we have bigger things to worry about," her demonic counterpart said as she kept her eyes on her opponent.

Dark Kagome laughed loudly. "This is rich, so the old dog did something that he shouldn't have! Well I must say that he should have stayed out of this because if it wasn't for him than I would have already been free and not have to deal with this bullshit."

Kagome frowned sourly as a tic formed upon her right brow as her demonic side just stood there with a perfect expressionless mask on. Demonic Kagome brought her hand up and cracked her knuckles in a threatening manner as Dark Kagome looked on with amusement while the real Kagome was standing there trying to come up with a plan to conquer this bitch.

"You know angel none of those ideas will work and besides this demonic bitch won't help you because like me she has her own agenda," Dark Kagome hissed out as she caught what Kagome herself was thinking.

"Enough! I may have my own agenda but my goals will not threaten the life of this body nor the life of the others around, now summit bitch!" Demonic Kagome said with an angered growl.

"Never!" Dark Kagome yelled before she hurled herself at the demonic counterpart with flourish.

Kagome stood there watching the battle before her with a sick fascination, she really didn't want to be used by either of them and she sure in the hell would like to know where in the hell this demonic counterpart had come from if she had never had it to begin with. Feeling the pressure weigh upon her once again she put up a mind block over her individual mind thinking that this would help and in a way it did because the pressure had lifted somewhat. She was getting tired of this and he could now feel the toll it was taking upon her body, she was tired, hungry and she was really cranky. Besides she wanted answers and in her way of thinking it would be in her best interest to help her demonic side for the time being until she got her questions answered. Not to mention she was getting angrier and angrier by the minute at what her evil counterpart was saying right not now.

"Please tell me what it is you're going to do once your free demon? Wait let me guess you're going to have your fun and way with the Taiyoukai? You should feel ashamed because he is weak and unreliable!" Dark Kagome hissed out as Demonic Kagome scratched her.

"Silence you insignificant fool before I silence you myself!" the demonic counterpart growled out.

Dark Kagome laughed with harshness. "Isn't that what you're trying to do now demon? Besides if you kill me than wouldn't that also kill you and Angel over there because I am you."

Kagome had enough of this so without thinking it over carefully she ran towards her dark counterpart and latched onto her her, she went deep within herself and pulled every ounce of pure power and will from the deepest part of her soul and forced it into her evil counterpart. Kagome could feel her counterpart struggle against her and she could hear her screeching but she ignored both as she kept doing what she was doing until she felt her evil counterpart starting to melt into her, combining with her.

"No! I will not accept this! I will win th-" Kagome heard her evil counterpart screech but was cut off just before dark Kagome disappeared within her completely.

"Damn that was tiring as hell," Kagome said as she panted a bit. "Now I know how Schizophrenic and Multiple Personality patients feel."

Demonic Kagome chuckled with amusement. "Ah, but you are luckier than they are if I recall correctly. Also that was really dangerous Kagome but bloody brilliant at the same time."

"Yeah well don't expect a repeat performance because I think that I don't have any more fight left in me at the moment," Kagome said with a final huff before straightening and facing her demonic counterpart.

The scenery around them slowly changed, the inky blackness faded away into something more lighter and warmer, Kagome could feel the traces of the evil start to disappear but knew that her evil counterpart was still there because she was a part of her weather if she liked it or not. Though she would have to worry about that later because she has other more important things to worry about and a lot of questions that needed to be answered.

Her demonic counterpart watched her with an amused look. "I can tell that you have plenty of questions that you would like answered though let me warn you I can't give you all of them because I'm not a god so I don't know everything even though that hurts my pride to confess."

Kagome sighed. "I don't expect you to know everything; I just hope that you are able to answer most of my questions."

The Demonic half smirked with amusement. "Well, I guess we have much to talk about than, don't we?"

Kagome gave a small smile. "I suppose so."


End file.
